Sasuke Retsuden (adaptación)
by TomoZero
Summary: Esta no es la traducción literal de la obra, es una adaptación e interpretación del texto traducido al español, lo estoy traduciendo yo del ingles, hay otras traducciones al español, pero quería aportar ciertos matices y adaptarlo un poquito. Es la historia, no he cambiado nada sobre ella, pero voy a adaptarla narrativamente al español. Traducción ing: @susanxchan @bethannie rose
1. Prólogo

Esta no es la traducción literal de la obra, es una adaptación e interpretación del texto traducido al español.

Hay otras traducciones más literales al español, pero lo mío es una adaptación. Lo traduzco del ingles créditos por la traducción a: susanxchan

La historia y los personajes no son míos, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Jun Esaka.

Es la historia, no he cambiado nada sobre ella, pero sí que voy a adaptarla narrativamente al español para que sea más fácil y cómoda de leer.

¡Espero que os guste!

**PRÓLOGO**

No podía dormir. El hombre al que le cruzaba ese funesto pensamiento por la cabeza sostenía una delgada y sucia sabana contra su escuálido cuerpo. El aire que salía de sus pulmones se convertía, casi al instante, en una voluta de vaho blanco. Exhalaba el aire frío de la habitación intentando que le llenase y debido a ello, era incapaz de dejar de temblar levemente bajo la asquerosa sabana que apenas llegaba a cubrirle el torso a la mitad. No paraba de temblar y eso, en parte, le asustaba.

Tumbado en el incómodo y duro colchón del que se había hecho propietario, en el suelo, recordó que llevaba allí encerrado quince días. A medida que habían ido pasando también habían aparecido más moratones, de diversos tamaños y colores, pasaban del morado al verde con lentitud y antes de que les diese tiempo a desaparecer ya habían sido ocultados por algún otro, más grande y más doloroso que el anterior. Ya no se preocupaba por descansar, simplemente se tumbaba en el colchón y observaba el techo esperando que, con suerte, el sueño llegase. Si al menos el viento fresco se hubiese colado por la ventana cuando lo intentaba, tal vez habría podido echar una ligera cabezada y dejarse ir a la paz del sueño.

Enojado, era incapaz de mantener los ojos cerrados, así que los abrió de par en par, enfrentándose a la oscuridad que habitaba en ese asfixiante cuarto cerrado. En la celda. Porque, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser ese maldito lugar estando encarcelado en prisión?

Los cuatro hombres que dormían con él como compañeros de cuarto en una habitación en la que apenas cabían seis tatamis no se inmutaron, hacinados como estaban en esa celda del demonio. Ellos habían conseguido dormir, pero para él era imposible. A los novatos como él se les tenía reservado el rincón más frío a la hora de dormir y ninguno esperaba protestas, por lo que a ellos concernía, el novato no debía tener voz a este respecto.

Por enésima vez dio media vuelta e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero al hacerlo se vio llevado por la fuerza de la gravedad al suelo y salió rodando de la cama. Soltó un gemido ahogado, furioso.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó por lo bajo, evitando despertar a sus compañeros— No entiendo por qué narices debo quedarme quieto y callado en esta mierda de lugar.

Hacia tan solo quince días había estado encerrado en la prisión de Radaku, en la capital. Añoraba ese maldito lugar. Incluso privado de libertad y viviendo la miserable vida reservada para la inmundicia de la sociedad, las sobras, había sido la gloria comparado con el centro donde se encontraba ahora. Al menos se había sentido más seguro, había sido más grato que su situación actual.

Era una tortura sin descanso, día y noche lo mantenían allí aislado, rodeado de escoria y personas sin principio, como él. Sonrió al pensarlo. A pesar de todo, tomaría venganza. Por supuesto que lo haría. Ya andaba pensando en la acción apropiada, el delito que acometería sería recordado por todos esos infelices.

Recordaba el día en el que había sido transferido allí, repentinamente, sin explicaciones. Solo pudo escuchar que lo trasladaban para que fuese parte de algún tipo de obra, para ejercer trabajos manuales, algo sobre ingeniería, un lugar al que trasladaban a los más jóvenes. No le disgustó la idea, era lo que llevaba haciendo toda la vida y no le importaba. No, al menos, hasta que llegó allí.

Y así fue llevado allí "Instituto de Investigación y Astronomía Tataru" rezaba el nombre en letras grandes y plateadas sobre las instalaciones. Se trataba de un gran observatorio, hecho de piedra y construido sobre la cima de una alta cordillera, él supuso que de esa manera serían capaces de ver más de cerca las estrellas. Y a pesar de tratar con puntos luminiscentes en lo alto del firmamento el lugar era sombrío, aislado y fúnebre. Una tumba que él no pensaba ocupar.

Había escuchado rumores desde que lo habían trasladado allí. Se decía que había sido un instituto propiedad del clan de los Janmar, los legendarios astrónomos que habían convivido con el legendario Rikudo Sennin. A saber que otras ridículas teorías circulaban por allí. Pero eran eso; teorías y rumores. Si algún día había sido así se habían encargado de borrar todas las huellas y vestigios de su origen para transformarlo en esa incomoda prisión, a pesar de los intentos por reconstruirla.

El principal problema para él era que el maldito centro astronómico se encontraba en una región de frío intenso, incluso a principio de primavera el frío le estaba congelando las orejas. No quería imaginar como sería ese lugar en invierno.

Además, los suministros, como la comida o el agua, la ropa, e incluso una celda apropiada donde dejar descansar los huesos tras una jornada de exhaustivo trabajo eran escasos o inapropiados, así que los presos se veían obligados a trabajar sin un maldito descanso, de sol a sol.

—Joder, ¿por qué coño me voy a tener que quedar aquí? —se dijo de nuevo, mientras le castañeaban los dientes.

Día tras día el trabajo, que consistía en cavar y seguir cavando se hacía cada vez más intenso, hasta llegar al punto de que se le desprendía la piel de las manos, hecha girones de trabajar la tierra con pico y pala. Había perdido dos uñas desde que había llegado y el resto iban por el mismo camino. Tal vez sería justo para la sociedad, teniendo en cuenta que si estaba allí no era sin motivo. Estaba cumpliendo una pena, una pena por robo y asesinato.

Hacía tres años, en un frío día de invierno, en el que se había encontrado helado y muerto de hambre, el hombre había asaltado una casa familiar en busca de joyas u objetos de valor. En busca de algo a lo que hincarle el diente o sacar dinero para ello. Pero se había equivocado. Dentro se había encontrado a una pareja con sus dos hijos. Fue capaz de maniatarlos, robar algún que otro objeto de valor y huir sin mirar atrás. Pero nada le había salido bien. La familia había sido incapaz de deshacerse de las ataduras y habían muerto de hambre, sed y frío dos días después. Maldita fuera su suerte.

Por ello había sido acusado de asesinato. No mato a una, sino a cuatro personas por el arrebato que había tenido. Todo para poder comer. No había tenido la intención de matar a nadie, había sido un accidente, solo había intentando hacerse con algo para comer. Había sido autodefensa, un acto para poder sobrevivir y así le castigaba el mundo, encerrándolo en prisión por un maldito error. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo ello, por ese sufrimiento?

Insatisfecho y sabiendo que de no hacer algo sus días acabarían allí, en aquella prisión de mala muerte, llegó a la conclusión de que había llegado al límite, a su límite. Había tomado una decisión.

—Voy a escapar de aquí.

La vida en aquella prisión estaba controlada por el inconfundible sonido de una alarma, una alarma que era tocada a cada maldito instante. Y ese mismo sonido, en forma de la apagada reverberación de un potente y candoroso timbre era el que se encargaba de despertarlos cada mañana.

Los prisioneros se levantaban cansados, arrastrando los pies por el suelo. Los guardias no perdonaban a los que se quedaban dormidos y todos los sabían, por eso, no importaba lo dolorido que tuvieran el cuerpo o los huesos, se ponían en pie y continuaban directos a seguir con lo que el día anterior habían dejado pendiente.

En cuanto sonó la campana los hombres se levantaron, se limpiaron los ojos con saliva, rascaron las postillas que se empeñaban en cicatrizar de manera incomoda por todo el cuerpo, en cada herida y abandonaron la habitación entre bostezos, directos a una jornada igual de exhaustiva que las demás.

Se les permitía comer dos veces al día, verduras guisadas con trigo o, si tenían suerte, cerdo. Una comida muy sospechosa teniendo en cuenta donde se encontraban. En la larga fila de la cafetería, el hombre, por fin, respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse. A pesar del sueño que le invadía estaba muy emocionado ante la idea que ahora le rondaba la cabeza. Cruzó la fila de personas que esperaban para comer, el de detrás le escupió en la oreja, pero no le importó, tenía algo más interesante que anunciar.

—Hoy voy a escapar de esta jodida prisión.

Se sentó sin preocupaciones en una mesa para desayunar e intentó pensar en alguien, alguien que le ayudase a planear una fuga. Sentado, observó el lugar reflexivo, calculador.

La cafetería era una sala espaciosa y sencilla, compuesta por numerosas mesas y sillas de dudosa calidad, hechas pedazos. Alguien llamó su atención. Un tipo sentado junto a una de las ventanas, en uno de los laterales de la sala. Se encontraba solo, aislado, pero por el porte que lucía no parecía importarle demasiado lo que los demás pudieran estar pensado de él. Su número era el cuatrocientos ochenta y siete. Sasuke.

Lo había estado buscando. Aún más inusual que su nombre era su apariencia. Los ojos y el cabello los tenía negros, sin imperfecciones, ni una cana asomaba entre el lustroso color carbón del pelo. De rasgos estilizados, incluso la curvatura de la nariz y el perfil denostaban elegancia. Era propietario de un aspecto perfecto. No importaba desde que ángulo quisieses mirarlo, era tan semejante a una escultura pétrea, de mármol, que al hablar casi se rompía la imagen de la escultura clásica. Mientras se acercaba a él, el hombre se preguntó si realmente era humano.

Sasuke llamaba la atención por su actitud fría y taciturna, al igual que la de un felino. Además, poseía una gran fuerza, por ello nunca pedía ayuda, pero tampoco la ofrecía, lo cual había sido un problema.

El primer día que llegó allí los veteranos pronto acudieron a acosarlo, pero sin saber muy bien cómo, unos segundos después todos se encontraban retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Y antes de que ninguno pudiese intentar levantarse siquiera, el sonido de su voz dio una clara advertencia.

—No os interpongáis en mi camino.

No hubo más amenazas que esa, pero surtió efecto, nadie volvió a intentarlo. En cambio, muchos intentaron aliarse con él. Muchos lo habían intentado y pocos lo habían conseguido. Pero el hombre se armó de valor para seguir adelante y reclamar su ayuda. El plan le interesaría.

Al estar llegando a su lado le resultó antinatural poder acercarse a él y conversar, pero tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó frente a él.

—Yo... yo —intentó pronunciar sin trabarse, aunque fracaso estrepitosamente en ello. Por un momento había pensado que podría hablar con confianza, pero acabó por vacilar en lo que decía, tímido—. Eh, tú también eres un... Shinobi, ¿verdad?

Hasta entonces Sasuke había estado mirando por la ventana, como si no creyese que fuese capaz de abrir la boca y hablar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, apartó la vista de fuera y entornó los ojos hacía él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ante el ojo izquierdo, amoratado y siniestro de Sasuke, el hombre tembló de miedo.

—Yo... yo también ssss... Quiero decir... ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo! Soy del país del viento y acudía a la Academia. No pude graduarme porque abandoné el pueblo cuando era muy joven, pero mira... —hizo un gesto de la mano para demostrar lo que sabía—. Yo también puedo controlar el chakra. ¿Qué opinas?

Mirando a Sasuke con valentía, el hombre sacó un palillo del bolsillo interior de la camisa e intentó equilibrarlo en la punta de su dedo con la ayuda del poco chakra que fue capaz de reunir. Mientras lo intentaba, Sasuke perdió en interés y volvió a dirigir la atención a la ventana.

"¿Me está ignorando?"

—Tsc —el hombre miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, enfadado.

"Si tan solo fuera un Shinobi"

Sasuke cogió sus propios palillos, con una postura que denotaba elegancia y comenzó a servirse mientras observaba el mundo exterior a través de la ventana, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Era antisocial, pero sin ser consciente de ello, cada movimiento que realizaba destilaba bondad.

"Este tal Sasuke es diferente a los desechos humanos que habitan este lugar" pensó el hombre al verlo.

—Ú...Únete a mi —vaciló antes de hablar, temeroso, tras esperar a que Sasuke terminase de comer.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le instó a continuar.

—Huyamos lejos, ¡Salgamos de aquí! Eres capaz de controlar el chackar también, ¿verdad? Pues únete a mi y escapemos escalando la pared con ayuda del chakra.

El Instituto de Investigación y Astronomía estaba rodeado de un muro de unos cien metros de altura, de piedra, completamente liso, imposible de escalar en circunstancias normales, pero con un poco de control del chakra serían capaces de huir en un par de segundos.

—Ya estoy bordeando el límite —le explicó—. Estoy seguro de que tú tampoco puedes soportarlo más, ¿verdad? Podemos escapar juntos de aquí.

Sin que ninguna reacción le ensombreciese el rostro, Sasuke levantó la mirada y observó al hombre de arriba abajo.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Si, lo sé... No eres como los demás, no eres una persona normal —dijo con convicción, a pesar del tropiezo con el que había empezado.

El hombre sabía que, al igual que él, Sasuke debía encontrarse allí por alguna razón, pero no sabía cuál. Aun así, era incapaz de imaginar que alguien, sea quien fuese, estuviese contento de haber sido llevado y encarcelado allí para continuar con esos absurdos trabajos manuales que no les estaban llevando a ninguna parte.

—Huyamos juntos. Pronto todos los demás presos saldrán a trabajar y mientras tanto tú y yo podremos aprovechar la confusión y el ajetreo para escalar el muro.

—No lo hagas —le advirtió Sasuke, sin mucho interés—. Fuera de estos muros estamos rodeados por el desierto. Se tarda dos días a pie en atravesarlo en dirección al pueblo más cercano. Acabarás muerto.

—Puedo recoger un par de frutas silvestres. Lejos de aquí debe haber más alimentos comestibles que en este sucio y asqueroso lugar... Además, mira el día ¡Hoy hay niebla! Es nuestra oportunidad.

—Era solo una advertencia, haz lo que quieras —dijo Sasuke para luego volver a fijar la vista a través de la ventana. Luego tomó su bandeja vacía y se levantó sin mirar atrás. Los prisioneros que se encontraban por allí observaron intranquilos a Sasuke, el temor se reflejaba en sus rasgos. La multitud le facilitó el caminó.

—¿No quieres salir de aquí? —inquirió anonadado y enfadado. La ira le hervía la sangre, pero se adelantó con petulancia para agarrarle el brazo y retenerlo frente a él. Necesitaba que le respondiera.

Sasuke se alejó de él y sin tan siquiera mirarlo, habló.

—Disculpa, pero vine aquí por voluntad propia.

—¿Eh?

Sin perder más el tiempo, Sasuke continuó su camino y salió del comedor, dejando plantado al hombre a la salida, confundido.

—¿Me estas tomando el pelo? —exclamó cuando la racionalidad volvió a zarandearle por dentro. Con violencia descargó el puño contra la mesa, Sasuke ya se encontraba lejos de él— ¡Qué así sea! Púdrete en este lugar de mierda tú solo ¡Yo seré libre! —dijo mientras salía por el pasillo y se encaminaba escaleras abajo, empujando a los demás prisioneros para poder pasar.

Cuando el hombre llegó fuera y enfrentó el muro aun faltaba tiempo para que comenzasen los trabajos de por la mañana. Era bastante improbable que algún guardia pudiese pillarlo, no existía ninguna posibilidad de que apareciesen en ese momento. La penitenciaría estaba lejos de cualquier lugar conocido, por lo que a esa hora apenas habría un par de funcionarios allí dentro.

—¿Nadie cree que se pueda escalar un muro de cien metros de altura? ¿Están locos? Que pena, en ese caso seré el primero —el hombre se aferró con fuerza al muro y, recordando los duros entrenamientos en la academia, consiguió concentrar una minúscula cantidad de chakra en las extremidades para poder subir como lo haría una rana.

El hombre escuchó la agitación que sus actos provocaba en los demás prisioneros. Solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que había empezado el ascenso, así que habrían sido pocos los que se habían dado cuenta. El director y los guardias debían continuar comiendo en el edificio principal, fuera del radio de acción adecuado.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! —se animó a seguir— Lo hare antes de que nadie se de cuenta. El maldito Agate no me va a encontrar.

Sentía el cuerpo más ligero de lo que lo recordaba y para cuando llegó a la mitad ni siquiera estaba cansado. Había estado subiendo una hora y tal vez le llevaría otra terminar de subir el resto, así que se daría prisa en hacerlo.

La mente se le quedó en blanco cuando resbaló con la superficie del muro debido a algo pegajoso. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par y como un resorte, sin poder evitarlo, subió la mirada lentamente, de forma inevitable.

Unos fieros y salvajes ojos amarillentos le observaban a apenas un par de centímetros.

—¡Agate! —exclamó por instinto— ¡Me encontraste! —dijo con la voz entrecortada por su trabajosa respiración— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Huye! ¡Huye! —se instó a si mismo a escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El control del chakra le falló por el pánico y el terror al ver al enorme lagarto de ojos amarillas y apéndices angulosos que lo observaba. Así que fue incapaz de continuar aferrado a la pared y se precipitó al suelo en caída libre, sin nada a lo que poder sujetarse.

Antes de poder tocar el suelo sintió un crujido que le hizo reverberar el cuerpo entero. El dolor le llegó poco después en forma de sacudidas y temblores. Agate le había atrapado entre los dientes. Sintió como sus costillas se astillaban hasta partirse y clavarse en sus órganos internos.

Estaba muerto.


	2. Capítulo 1

Esta no es la traducción literal de la obra, es una adaptación e interpretación del texto traducido al español.

Hay otras traducciones más literales al español, pero lo mío es una adaptación. Lo traduzco del ingles créditos por la traducción a: susanxchan

La historia y los personajes no son míos, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Jun Esaka.

Es la historia, no he cambiado nada sobre ella, pero sí que voy a adaptarla narrativamente al español para que sea más fácil y cómoda de leer.

¡Espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 1**

Los colmillos de la bestia sobresalían del cuerpo del hombre de una manera macabra y en cuanto saltó al suelo, este aterrizó en el suelo de un golpe sordo sin hacer apenas ruido. El animal, furioso, abrió la mandíbula y lo dejó caer. Otro hombre intentó huir, correr y salvar su vida, pero la bestia levantó la garra y lo aplastó contra el suelo mientras salían rodando enzarzados en un sinfín de garras, sangre y carne desgarrada, arrastrándolo lejos de allí.

Cuando la batalla al fin se detuvo en el patio, el monstruo abrió la enorme mandíbula en toda su magnífica extensión, con los colmillos brillando debido a la sangre del pobre desgraciado y la cerró entorno al hombro de su nueva víctima.

El grito que lanzó el prisionero al aire retumbó entre los muros en forma de firme sentencia. Poco después se dejo caer al suelo como un inerte pedazo de carne, deformado por los mordiscos. La sangre se derramaba de su estómago para llegar al suelo y formar un amplio charco de sangre en el suelo. _Si quieres devorar a un humano fácilmente, comételo lo más pronto posible._

La carne y la piel sesgada de la parte baja de la espalda se desgarraron con facilidad y los músculos se le separaron como si fuesen los hilos de una madeja de lana. Aún con vida, el hombre chilló al mismo tiempo que enterraba la cabeza en la arena del suelo.

Con el firme propósito de quitar de la cabeza a los demás prisioneros la idea de intentar escapar, la bestia arrastró el cuerpo del despedazado hombre por el patio, delante de los demás.

"_Si intentas huir, este también será tu destino_" se leía perfectamente en el teatro que estaba montando frente a los hombres que contemplaban el espectáculo.

—Wow... Agh.

—Sigo vivo —jadeó el hombre entre estertores— ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Lo siento!

Los prisioneros, con picos sobre los hombros observaron la escena en la distancia, algunos alzaron los ojos al cielo. Cuando la bestia finalmente llegó al estómago del hombre y se adentró de un buen mordisco en sus entrañas, el sonido de la sangre al ser salpicada de forma macabra a su alrededor se hizo paso por el patio y se introdujo en la cabeza de los presentes, gravada en ellas para siempre con el recuerdo del cuerpo desgarrado del prisionero tras ese terrible sonido.

Cuando el grito del hombre al fin se desvaneció, un amplio silencio se extendió por el patio.

—Bueno —dijo una voz baja y grave tras la multitud congregada allí, provocando que los trabajadores se encogiesen todos a una al escucharlo—. No se preocupen, señores, esa será una de sus menores preocupaciones si continúan así. Veo demasiada curiosidad entre ustedes. Recordad que es tarde y se os ha levantado temprano para trabajar.

Un hombre delgado, con unas gafas de montura plateada le puso rostro a la voz que había provocado la visible conmoción en el patio. El hombre venía caminando con una tranquilidad exacerbada desde el edificio principal; el director del Instituto de Investigación de Astronomía de Tataru, Zansuru. Él era el director principal y por tanto la persona con más autoridad allí, el Rey de la prisión.

—Parados aquí no hacéis nada —comentó con un susurró sibilino que se escuchó perfectamente en mitad del silencio— Si no hacéis nada os convertiré en el postre de la bestia, ¡rápido!

Aunque los trabajadores sabían que aquello sería imposible, no hubo nadie que no empalideciese ante el terrible tono que empleó Zansuru al hablar.

Mientras todos regresaban al trabajo, Sasuke observó de cerca a la bestia. El reptil sacudió la larga y angulosa cola mientras se equilibraba sobre el estómago, observando a la multitud. La piel, dura y verde se enrojecía al llegar al cuello, tiñendo la piel escamada de manchas escarlatas y amarillas. El lagarto, carnívoro, obedecía ciegamente a Zansuru. Era un lagarto ingente, bípedo, cubierto por una piel gruesa llena de cuernos, colmillos y garras terriblemente afilados. Caminando de forma normal medía aproximadamente unos ochenta centímetros, pero si uno consideraba el largo de su cuerpo, desde el filo de la achatada mandíbula hasta la punta de la cola, al menos debía medir unos dos metros.

Tenía una fuerza extremadamente potente en las patas, ambas le permitían moverse a una velocidad demoledora, sin hacer ruido, silencioso, letal. Con una fuerza tal que le permitía impulsarse una decena de metros hacia delante.

Este lugar era diferente a las demás prisiones.

Los Guardias no observaban a los prisioneros, sus vidas, sus discusiones, nada. No había cerraduras en las celdas donde dormían ni en la entrada de los edificios del recinto. Aún así, los prisioneros obedecían sin rechistar las reglas y ordenes que recibían.

La razón era muy sencilla; la bestia.

El reptil observaba a los prisioneros día y noche y aquellos que intentaban escapar rara vez volvían a ser vistos con vida. La bestia los tenía controlados y si alguna vez a algún pobre desgraciado se le ocurría incumplir las reglas, el lagarto lo devoraba sin contemplación ni piedad.

En el Instituto de Astronomía el trabajo de los prisioneros era, principalmente, excavar y retirar la tierra en las profundidades del suelo. La escarcha que se amontonaba cada mañana era retirada con azadas agrícolas. Con cuidado excavaban y removían los escombros y las rocas de gran envergadura que encontraban.

No hacían nada más, simplemente cavaban, día tras día, siempre igual. Al parecer era necesario para construir allí el enorme telescopio que se había planeado poner. Aún así, los presos que llevaban allí desde el principio, aseguraban que las excavaciones se habían llevado a cabo, sin descanso, desde hacía ya un año.

—Oh, venga...

Jiji, que trabajaba cerca de donde se había desarrollado el macabro espectáculo, colocó la azada a un lado y se frotó con saña las manos. Era una mañana especialmente fría la que estaban viviendo aquel día, ya habían casi alcanzado los grados bajo cero y la sangre le circulaba con desgana por las extremidades, doloridas debido al trabajo.

—¿No tienes frío, Sasuke?

—Frío —repitió a la nada la palabra que el hombre le acaba de decir. Para ser honesto, Sasuke tuvo que frotarselas con el mango de la herramienta para entrar en calor gracias a la fricción. Él estaba más que acostumbrado a cumplir con las misiones que le encargaban en lugares incluso más hostiles que aquel, pero el frío seguía siendo el frío.

—Ya he terminado —comentó Jiji, apoyado sobre la azada—. Me pregunto por qué decidirían poner aquí el centro de investigación. En un lugar tan frío como este —observó el edificio con disgusto y es que a pesar de que la nieve hacia ya un par de semanas que se había derretido aquello seguía helado.

—Si esto continua así morire congelado y estoy seguro de que no seré el único —aunque se encontraba exhausto ante el trabajo que se le había asignado, Jiji no paraba de hablar.

Jiji era el compañero de celda de Sasuke. Había sido condenado a, al menos, seis meses de prisión debido al delito que había cometido, robar comida en busca de alimento. Sasuke era de una edad y un físico parecido a Jiji y, por tanto, ambos habían sido emparejados y asignados al mismo trabajo con frecuencia.

Tenía la nariz roja y mientras frotaba con dedicación las yemas de los dedos entre sí, la boca se le abrió repentinamente para gritar con voz potente.

—¡Ay! —exclamó con fuerza y con un ligero gesto de dolor en el rostro— ¡Mierda! ¡Es perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba! Parece que con esto podre ir a la enfermería.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno la enfermería? —inquirió Sasuke, ligeramente confundido.

—¿No te has enterado? Hay una nueva _doctora_ —volvió a enfatizar, como si el genero femenino fuese un claro indicativo de la dolencia que padecía— ¡Desde que ha llegado nadie ha dejado de hablar de lo guapa que es!

Sasuke, que no creía que el plan de Jiji fuese una gran idea no pudo evitar abrir la boca para comentarlo.

—Generalmente el amor suele ausentarse del mundo —sentenció de manera críptica, sin darle más importancia al tema mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Ahora comprendo que sigas soltero... —comentó Jiji tras un largo suspiro—. Te informo de que la bella doctora también estaba soltera, no llevaba ningún anillo.

"¿Un anillo?" pensó Sasuke. Jiji leyendo la expresión que se había dibujado en el rostro de Sasuke lo observó de manera perpleja. Tan pronto como Jiji se dio cuenta de la confusión que sentía al escuchar aquello, continuó hablando.

—Verás, déjame explicártelo, no recordaba que tú no eras de por aquí. Hay una costumbre, aquí, en Redaku —comenzó a explicarle—. Se supone que cuando una pareja se casa, se intercambian un par de anillos. Pero no cualquier tipo de anillo, no. El anillo debe ir en un dedo en específico, el dedo anular de la mano izquierda —se señaló el dedo mientras lo decía—. Aquí, esa es la marca que indica que te encuentras ante una persona casada. Y déjame decirte que la adorable doctora no tiene ningún anillo —acabó la explicación en tono triunfal. Se interrumpió él mismo antes de poder continuar—. ¡Los guardias!

Jiji guardó silencio al ver que los oficiales se acercaban allí y no volvió a mirar a Sasuke ni una sola vez más. Aterrado.

Pero Jiji sabía que aquella era su oportunidad. Con aire victimista lanzó la azada a un lado y exhalando todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones en forma de volutas de vaho de gran tamaño gritó al aire, en dirección a los carceleros.

—¡Que dolor! ¡Creo que no puedo seguir! —exclamó al cielo, en una actuación muy poco ensayada.

"Concuerdo" pensó Sasuke mientras suspiraba y volvía al trabajo.

El Instituto de Investigación de Astronomía Tataru se encontraba en silencio en la cima de la alta cordillera que ocupaba, en lo alto de la desnuda montaña. El lugar estaba fuertemente custodiado y tenía un aspecto terrible a los ojos de los extraños. Se encontraba a cinco mil metros por encima del nivel del mar y se decía que el Sabio de los Seis caminos se había hospedado durante cierto tiempo en ese lugar. Por ese mismo motivo se encontraba Sasuke allí, para recopilar información sobre el periodo que Rikudo Sennin se encontró allí. Aquel era le propósito que tenía la misión de Sasuke.

Por Naruto.

Naruto, que estaba sufriendo una extraña enfermedad en esos momentos en el país del Fuego, en la Aldea. Naruto, su mejor amigo. Recopilar información sobre el Sabio de los Seis caminos era lo único que Sasuke podía hacer por él en aquellos momentos. Naruto empeoraba a cada momento y Sasuke se sentía tan frustrado por ello, por ser incapaz de ayudarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —los pensamientos de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidos por la nítida voz del vago de Jiji.

Observó al hombre desde la oscuridad que le ofrecía el cabello que le tapaba la mitad del rostro.

—Nada, no es nada.

—¿De verdad? Pareces tan... serio.

—No te preocupes.

Pasando de largo la preocupación de Jiji, Sasuke volvió a coger la azada con el único brazo que poseía y continuo con el trabajo.

Después de la cena, Sasuke regresó solo a la celda para ser recibido con un agudo grito de bienvenida cuando posó la mano sobre la puerta de acero.

En mitad de la celda se encontraba acostado un hombre de aspecto un poco tímido y algo bajo. Se trataba de Penjura, otro de sus compañeros de celda. Estaba sentado frente a Jiji, ambos se observaban a través de una taza de té, un tazón y dos dados colocados entre los dos.

—¡Jiji eres un bastardo! Maldito sea este tipo...

—Bueno, me voy a fumar.

Jiji empujó todos los cigarrillos por el suelo hacía él. Sasuke supuso que se encontraban jugando al juego que se jugaba por allí, el Chinchirorin. Debido a la constante falta de atención a los prisioneros muchos se dedicaban a apostarlo todo al azar, pero Penjura resultaba ser el más fanático de todos ellos. Así era como había terminado en prisión, acumulando deuda tras deuda, lo que le llevó a casarse con varías mujeres por la dote y huir tras la celebración. Un delito de estafa matrimonial, mínimo un año de prisión, sabiendo lo que había hecho a saber de cuantos estarían hablando ya.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó en forma de saludo— ¡Eres el siguiente!

Penjura dijo esto sin perder el ritmo mientras lanzaba los dados.

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Que sucede? —inquirió Penjura al escucharlo, lucía desanimado, la sonrisa le desapareció del rostro para traducirse en un ceño fruncido. En un momento giró la cabeza hacia una esquina de la celda y las siguientes palabras las entonó hacía allí— ¡Ganno! ¿Por qué tardas tanto, viejo? Deja de pintar o de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo y ven aquí —le exigió Penjura al último integrante de la celda, Ganno.

El hombre estaba sentado en la esquina de la habitación, de espaldas a Penjura, arrodillado mientras prestaba atención lo que estaba haciendo. Como si fuese un ave en el nido.

—Ahora no, Penjura —dijo sin pensarlo una segunda vez.

Ganno era el más mayor de la celda, rondaba los sesenta años. Mientras hablaba se frotó la nuca dejándose un rastro de pintura rojiza en la piel.

—Sigues jugando con esas cosas, vamos hombre, ¿no te cansas?

—No me hables, estoy a punto de conseguirlo —exigió Ganno con voz monocorde, concentrado.

Hacía cerca de un mes, mientras trabajaban, Ganno había gritado al aire; "¡He encontrado uno de los buenos!" y cuando volvió a la celda lo hizo con los bolsillos llenos de piedras de tonos anaranjados. No le importó demasiado que la piel de las manos se le ensuciase y se volviese resbaladiza al recogerlas. Todos los días desde entonces, cuando llegaba a la celda, se había entretenido golpeándolas.

Había estado así cinco días. Sus compañeros estaban convencidos de que se había vuelto loco. No habían dudado demasiado de ello desde que uno de aquellos días, tras recoger las piedras, se había arrancado la piel de los pies para dejar al descubierto los tendones y la carne, en forma de sangrientamente envoltura.

Resulta que la piel en contacto con ese tipo de piedra, si se la dejaba hervir a fuego lento, producía pintura. Aquello sucedió el día que Sasuke ingresó en la prisión. Mientras los demás le daban la bienvenida, Ganno se apresuró a mezclar la pintura con hojas de pino caídas. Si uno se detenía a observar las manos del hombre podría comprobar el tiempo que le dedicaba a su trabajo. Sasuke se había quedado atónito ante ello.

El polvo que había conseguido al machacar las piedras, de color marrón rojizo, se volvió más opaco y viscoso conforme la mezcla hervía. Tras unos minutos el color volvía a cambiar, en cuanto se machacaba la pintura con una piedra, hasta terminar siendo del color de las flores de ciruelo, de un carmín brillante.

Tras conseguir el color que deseaba, Ganno disfrutaba usándolo para pintarse las uñas como si fuesen una obra de arte.

—Bien, lo dejare antes de que pasen en la siguiente ronda a verificar el inventario.

Jiji se quedó atónito ante la respuesta y enseguida se puso a gritarle acerca de lo poco adecuado que era para él pintarse las uñas.

—Se que tienes prisa —observó Ganno, siempre parecía entretenido. Su condena era de dieciséis años, mucho tendría que divertirse hasta que volviese a ser suya la libertad. El delito; traición—, pero mira, me queda muy poco para terminar con esto.

Ganno había sido acusado de pintar retratos a nobles rivales para enfrentarlos entre sí. Su padre también había sido pintor, pero lentamente había caído en la locura. El solía decir que siempre que sostenía un pincel en la mano nada más le importaba o le dejaba de importar.

Ganno había pintado durante, actualmente, más de tres semanas una pintura cada siete días. Sasuke era incapaz de comprender porque alguien querría gastar de esa manera tan absurda el tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que la obra no duraría más de una semana. Pero el entretenimiento en aquel lugar era un bien muy preciado.

Teniendo en cuenta que la habitación era apenas de seis tatamis de ancha, seis tatamis en los que convivían cuatro hombres adultos, era muy normal encontrarse con peleas entre los compañeros de celda. Debido a ello muchas veces las peleas podían acabar en ensangrentados encontronazos o en muchos de los casos, en la muerte.

Dadas las circunstancias que se daban por allí, la celda en la que te había tocado convivir a Sasuke era relativamente tranquila. No podía considerar que entre ellos fuesen amigos realmente y él no los consideraba de esa manera, pero no se había desatado ninguna pelea desde que había llegado. Ganno por estar inmerso en el extraño arte que practicaba, Jiji y Penjura por apostar todo al azar.

Sasuke desvió la mirada a la ventana y a través de ella observó la brillante luna que iluminaba tenuemente aquella noche el firmamento hasta que se viese obligada a desaparecer por el horizonte.

Aquella era la rutina cada noche.

—Ey, Sasuke también es bastante bueno en esto —comentó Jiji.

—Venga, te dejaré el primer tiro —le animó Penjura con los ojos iluminados por la emoción.

Ya había llegado al final del juego y Jiji y Penjura le animaron a unirse a ellos para pasar el rato.

—No —dijo Sasuke como única respuesta.

A sus oídos llegó el leve sonido de un chasquido y, sentado desde la cama en la que se encontraba observó el recinto exterior desde la ventana que daba al patio. Repentinamente, la luz de la Luna se partió en dos al recibir bajo su lechoso manto una serpenteante forma. Quizás fuese el inmenso reptil que los mantenía cautivos, Agate. Aquello le llamó la atención a Sasuke, al que no le agradaba demasiado la bestia, pero si era así, podía ser también una ventaja que supiera donde se encontraba en aquel momento.

"Ahora es el momento" pensó Sasuke, enfocado en la misión que le había llevado hasta allí. De manera repentina decidió levantarse del colchón para acercarse a Penjura y sentarse frente a él.

—He cambiado de opinión, juego.

—No, ¿de verdad? ¿es enserio? Si, por fin —se regodeó de su suerte el hombre.

—No tengo cigarrillos con los que apostar, pero puedo apostar esto —afirmó Sasuke mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo para fingir que buscaba algo. A pesar de que este se encontraba completamente vacío.

Con delicadeza comenzó a moldear y amasar el chakra entre los dedos, usando la nueva técnica que había desarrollado, una técnica que le ayudo a juntar y cristalizar los átomos a su alrededor para convertirlos en algo tangible, material. Cuando finalmente sacó la mano del bolsillo y la abrió para mostrar lo que ocultaba entre los dedos, una enorme y preciosa joya roja se encontraba en la palma de su mano. Era enorme, del tamaño aproximado de una cereza.

Sus compañeros de celda, al verlo, se quedaron anonadados un par de segundos al darse cuenta de que lo que les estaba ofreciendo no era ni más ni menos que un enorme rubí.

—¿Qué mierda...? ¿Es una joya? ¿De verdad? —inquirió Penjura, incrédulo al contemplar la inmensidad del brillante.

—No, no, ¿cómo va a ser una joya? —comentó Jiji, con la boca tan abierta como los ojos— Debe ser algún tipo de cristal, ¿no?

Tanto Penjura como Jiji tuvieron que acercarse para observar la gema más de cerca, sin poder creer lo que realmente tenían frente a ellos.

Sasuke mantuvo la boca cerrada. Ni confirmó ni desmintió nada, simplemente dejó que la realidad de lo que estaban contemplando calase en ellos. La piedra era tangible y real, a pesar de que la hubiese creado de manera artificial.

—Pero, incluso si la gano apostando, ¿qué voy a hacer con eso aquí? No hay manera de encontrarle una utilidad real en un sitio como este —inquirió Penjura, con la confusión tiñéndole el rostro.

—Da igual, Penjura, ya ni siquiera tienes un misero cigarrillo con el que apostar. No vas a poder jugar contra él para conseguir el rubí.

Sasuke le arrebató el tazón de té de la mano con los dados encerrados dentro.

—No quiero cigarrillos. Solo quiero que hagas algo por mi si gano.

—Oh —afirmó comprensivo, los ojos le brillaron debido al interés—. Así que una solicitud.

—Te diré de que trata cuando haya ganado —le advirtió Sasuke mientras colocaba el tazón en el suelo cubierto por el tatami, listo para que lanzasen los dados. Sasuke dejó el tazón en el suelo, alzó la cabeza y observó al hombre.

—¿Qué número dices que va a salir? —preguntó Penjura, ávido por ver el resultado. Ya podía sentir la joya entre los dedos.

—Tres —afirmó Sasuke mientras devolvía la mano al bolsillo.

Penjura hizo lo propio con los tres dados que tenía en la mano, esperando a ser lanzados.

—Vamos, lánzalos —le instó Sasuke.

Jiji y Penjura se devolvieron una mirada insegura, pero este último no tardó mucho en lanzar los dados.

En cuanto se detuvieron, ambos se giraron hacia Sasuke mientras alternaban a ver el resultado de los dados y a él. La mano de Sasuke aun permanecía en su bolsillo. Con cuidado volvió a amasar el chakra con los dedos y en cuanto sacó la mano y lanzó los suyos, los tres volaron sobre el suelo siendo movidos por una brisa apenas perceptible.

Con el leve sonido del metal sobre el metal, los dados de madera, rodaron hasta el centro del tazón.

—Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿no? —exclamó Penjura, impresionado al verlo.

Era tan improbable como cierto, los dados se habían detenido por completo para dejar a la vista tres círculos de un perfecto color escarlata a la vista. Tal y como Sasuke había dicho.

Los tres compañeros de celda se acercaron m en estado de shock mientras Sasuke se levantaba tranquilamente del suelo.

—He ganado —declaró con simpleza.

—Mierda. Los lanzaste justo después de que esos malditos ojos que tienes se entornasen como los de las serpientes. Eso no es suerte.

La protesta de Penjura quedó opacada cuando Jiji le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro para llamarle la atención. Como si le estuviese diciendo sin palabras que había llegado la hora de rendirse. Hacer trampas en aquel lugar más que un hábito era ya una ley y a menos que le hubiesen atrapado de lleno era mejor cerrar la boca y mirar hacia otro lado.

—Ahora me gustaría que hicieras ese favor que te tenía que pedir, Penjura —dijo Sasuke al ver que no había ninguna objeción a su victoria.

—¿Es difícil? ¿Tal vez, imposible? —inquirió el hombre, al que ya le habían empezado a sudarle las manos de tan solo imaginarlo.

—Cálmate, lo que te voy a pedir es muy sencillo —observó Sasuke mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Penjura se puso en pie— Solo necesito que vengas conmigo y estés atento por si los vigilantes se acercan.

Penjura se rio ante al favor, pensó que era una broma, pero al darse cuenta de lo enserio que hablaba Sasuke comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante la locura de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

El tiempo libre en las celdas antes de acostarse estaba dedicado a hacer cualquier cosa que supusiese permanecer entre esas cuatro paredes. En el momento en el que uno salía de la celda estaba violando las normas.

—He dicho que lo haría, pero ¿estás loco? Cómo piensas hacerlo, si vamos los dos juntos nos atraparan.

—Iré solo si ese es el caso, pero necesito que mantengas ocupados a los guardias.

Penjura negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Sabes que si descubre que estas violando las reglas te castigaran. Y si Agate te encuentra antes te devorará.

—Volveré, no te preocupes —respondió Sasuke, con calma.

—Bueno, supongo que entonces no será un problema —admitió Penjura, no muy convencido.

En el Instituto había dos edificios. Uno de ellos, el del lado oeste era donde habitaban los prisioneros, el cuartel. Sasuke recorrió la distancia hacia el edificio este en apenas un par de minutos. El edificio este era el Instituto de Investigación de Astronomía. Para los prisioneros estaba prohibido acercarse allí.

Sasuke se apoyó con mucho cuidado en la puerta del edifico principal. Ingresó sin problema, en cuanto tocaba las puertas estas se abrían sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Tras ellas se encontraban lujosas y largas alfombras que le daban la bienvenida, a cada cual más extravagante.

El edificio este era un lugar completamente distinto a las instalaciones del oeste. Fue construido como una fortaleza inexpugnable, tenía una altura envidiable y era de un tamaño mucho mayor a los que poblaban el país. La prisión se encontraba a tan solo cinco minutos de distancia, pero los prisioneros dormían en futones destartalados sobre el duro y frío suelo de piedra. A comparación, cada uno de los recintos del castillo estaban cubiertos de lujosas alfombras, el techo y las paredes habían sido forrado de ladrillos lacados, material que protegía el interior de cualquier fuerza de la naturaleza. Cuando nevaba los prisioneros se morían de frío, allí en cambio, una gran chimenea caldeaba el interior.

Mientras caminaba, alerta, Sasuke pensó en el lagarto, en Agate. Sin duda era de una raza superior a los de su especie, parecía un dinosaurio cuando se tratada de igualarlos en velocidad, reflejos y fuerza. Aunque sería más adecuado decir que era una mascota en manos de Zansuru, ya que seguía cada una de las ordenes que le daba.

En un principio, cuando el país fue fundado, se suponía que no era poblado por Shinobis, pero al final el líder se había visto obligado a abrirles las fronteras para poder defenderse de una guerra que habían sufrido. Si Zansuru resultaba ser un Shinobi Sasuke tenía claro que, en ese caso, estaría controlando a la bestia por medio del chakra.

Sasuke continuó dando vueltas sin encontrar nada y tras un tiempo empezó a preocuparse, llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera y Agate siempre recorría los pasillos del Instituto Astronómico tanto durante el día como por la noche, ya que estaba constantemente vigilando los terrenos. Era cuestión de tiempo que acabase encontrándolo.

Se habían difundido rumores acerca de que Agate había sido el resultado de un jutsu de invocación por parte de Zansuru, ¿era posible que el hombre hubiese podido realizar una invocación de ese calibre? Tal vez el mecanismo del jutsu de invocación hubiese sido alterado por los shinobis del país de Redaku para hacerlo más potente, a pesar de que el jutsu era originario de su país, el País del Fuego.

Tap, tap, tap.

El grave sonido de unos pasos a lo largo del pasillo le alertó de que alguien se estaba acercando. Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en algo el sonido de los pies se detuvo, iba a dar media vuelta para continuar por otro lado cuando se encontró de frente con los ojos amarillos de Agate, la bestia. Venida desde la profunda oscuridad, la forma de la bestia se reveló por completo.

Una voz le llegó a los oídos.

—Estabas aquí.

La oleada de chakra que le envolvió los ojos fue esperada. En cuanto lo hizo, al abrir los párpados, sus ojos cambiaron, mostrando la habilidad que durante todo ese tiempo había estado ocultando. El Sharingan y el Rinnegan fueron bien recibidos y el brillante ojo carmín de Sasuke activó el jutsu que había preparado para introducir a Agate en un genjutsu.

Agate, que había caído al suelo en un principio, volvió a ponerse en pie lanzando las garras hacia delante para herir a Sasuke. Bien era sabido que como ninja era conocido por la velocidad que poseía, pero Agate no se quedaba atrás y las garras le rozaron el cabello cortándole un mechón de pelo.

No había caído en el genjutsu, dedujo Sasuke.

Este esquivó a Agate y entornó el cuerpo en un instante para atacar a la bestia. Agate salió volando varios metros hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra un muro. Pero el lagarto era rápido. Con un impulso de sus poderosas patas cerró la distancia que se había hecho entre ellos. El amarillo de los ojos del animal se topó con el rojo sangre del de Sasuke y a pesar de volver a intentar inducirlo a un genjutsu el resultado fue el mismo que el de antes.

El hombre saltó en dirección a una visible abertura en la defensa de Agate y con una sola mano se impulso a si mismo contra el cuerpo de la bestia, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, el chasquido de huesos al romperse le llegó unos segundos después hasta los oídos.

No tenía ningún sentido continuar luchando, si seguía así le dejaría al animal más daño del necesario y esto alertaría a las patrullas. Haberse quedado más tiempo en el Instituto había sido una muy mala idea.

En cualquier caso, los ojos de Agate se abrieron de golpe. Intentando seguir el nuevo plan que se había impuesto, Sasuke trató de agrandar la distancia que los separaba, pero la bestia se dio impulso con las patas y sacudió la cola como un potente látigo mientras saltaba hacía él.

El ninja retrocedió rápidamente, evitando por poco el ataque que le había lanzado. Agate había estado apunto de derribarlo con un golpe que habría podido resultar mortal. Con rapidez Sasuke se apresuró a invocar un jutsu de agua que combinó con su propio chakra para convertirlo en un afilado kunai de hielo.

Con los ojos cerrados lanzó un tajó al animal que le cercenó la pata con la que intentaba herirlo. Le apuñaló el torso al reptil y continuó cortándole con el puñal de manera continua.

—¡Gyah! —chilló el monstruo, asediado por las puñaladas y el dolor.

La bestia se vio obligado a retroceder para no recibir más daño. Pero del estómago ya habían empezado a caer unas ingentes cantidades de sangre contra el suelo con la que el propio animal resbaló y tropezó al retroceder.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que la mente de Sasuke pudo formular al verlo.

En seguida se lamentó del ataque mortal que le había lanzado, pero había sido en el calor del momento y ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Mientras se tambaleaba, herido y dolorido, Agate se dirigió con todas sus fuerzas hacia una ventana, destrozando las paredes contiguas al intentar escapar de esa muerte segura. A pesar de lo mucho que sangraba aún tenía la fuerza suficiente para intentar desaparecer por donde había llegado.

Sasuke no pudo ni planteare seguirlo, con fuerza se mordió el labio al sentir unas repentinas nauseas revolverle el estómago, pero se calmó. De todas formas, si pensaba con detenimiento en el golpe que le había dado a Agate, el bicho estaba más que muerto. Le había clavado el kunai con la fuerza suficiente para hundírselo por completo en el estómago, ya no sería un problema. Si era así podía haberse metido en graves problemas, pero ya poco podía hacer ante ello.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se sentó en el sitio que tenía ya la costumbre de ocupar y su mirada se volvió ausente mientras observaba el patio exterior. Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe cuando reconoció el deslizar lento y constante de una cola sumamente familiar.

"Tiene que ser una broma. No puede ser"

Sin embargo, Agate correspondió a sus pensamientos elevando la achatada cabeza y mirándolo fijamente a través de la ventana. De todas formas, fue inútil, la bestia no lo reconoció, era como si hubiese olvidado por completo el encuentro que tuvieron anoche.

Agate aun continuaba vivo. Era imposible que estuviese respirando y, sin embargo, allí estaba, frente a él. Ni siquiera le quedaba una misera cicatriz en el cuerpo. Esto no podía ser posible.

Sasuke intentó encontrarle una explicación lógica a ese puzle mental, pero le resultaba imposible. Era como si él se encontrase atrapado en un genjutsu.

—Así que tú eres el que trató de matar a Agate. Prisionero cuatrocientos ochenta y siete —se hizo oír una feroz voz a su espalda. Al parecer, Zansuru no perdonaría el daño que le había hecho a su mascota.

Ambos se observaron fijamente, sin romper el contacto visual que se había formado entre ellos. No tenía sentido que le mintiese, estaba claro que Zasuru conocía los detalles del enfrentamiento que había tenido anoche con el animal.

De todas formas, había algo que Sasuke quería preguntarle, así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, activó el Sharingan, dispuesto a obtener la información que precisaba. El profundo color negro del ojo que no ocultaba se volvió de un color carmesí intenso mientras aun sostenía la mirada de Zansuru. Sasuke respiró con fuerza al contemplarlo, antes, sin el Sharingan había sido incapaz de verlo, pero Zansuru tenía un ojo de cristal.

—Un ojo artificial.

—Bien, bien —el hombre lo observó entrecerrando los ojos. La boca se le torció en una repentina sonrisa—. Te has dado cuenta de ello con bastante facilidad. Incluso los subordinados que me siguen desde hace años han sido incapaces de darse cuenta.

Zansuru extendió el brazo hacia delante y apoyó la mano en la ventana que tenía Sasuke a la espalda. Él no pudo evitar ver lo natural que parecía el ojo de cristal, aunque ahora fue incapaz de no ver las diferencias que existían entre ambos.

—Entonces, deduzco, eres capaz de usar varios tipos de ninjutsu, ¿verdad? Lo tendré presente, no voy a olvidarlo.

Con cuidado, se inclinó hacia delante, hasta poner la boca a la altura del oído de Sasuke y le murmuró algo, dejando que la desagradable sensación de la respiración caliente y pegajosa del hombre en su oído le hiciera sentir asco.

El ojo protésico, el izquierdo, se movió de manera animal mientras hablaba, como si estuviese intentando controlar su entorno.

—No podrás llevarte a Agate ni ponerlo en mi contra frente a mí. Ya que, bueno, yo también soy un Shinobi.


	3. Capítulo 2

Esta no es la traducción literal de la obra, es una adaptación e interpretación del texto traducido al español.

Hay otras traducciones más literales al español, pero lo mío es una adaptación. Lo traduzco del ingles créditos por la traducción a: susanxchan

La historia y los personajes no son míos, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Jun Esaka.

Es la historia, no he cambiado nada sobre ella, pero sí que voy a adaptarla narrativamente al español para que sea más fácil y cómoda de leer.

¡Espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente, los carceleros castigaron a Sasuke en el tiempo libre que se le había otorgado allí dentro. La razón; que cuando habían pasado lista el cabello le cubría el ojo izquierdo y aquello les había hecho enfadar. Los oficiales le pegaron una paliza con largas y duras barras de hierro. Le golpearon el hombro hasta aplastarle los huesos e incluso se turnaron entre ellos para continuar con la paliza.

Normalmente Sasuke no se habría dejado hacer aquello, ni un solo hombre, ya fuese Shinobi o no, le hubiera podido poner la mano encima, pero lo permitió por el bien de la misión. Aun así, a pesar de dejar que le pegasen por propia voluntad, le resultó muy difícil contener la ira y mantenerse a raya.

Pero él mismo había considerado que mantenerse callado en esas circunstancias sería considerado como un acto de insubordinación, un desafío y, por tanto, mantuvo la boca cerrada, a pesar de la furia que lo embargaba.

Pero el desprecio y el trato degradante no fueron únicamente dirigidos a él, por el contrario, todo el mundo que estaba relacionado con Sasuke recibía un trato similar.

Jiji, sin previo aviso, mientras trabajaba, había recibido un par de golpes con barras de hierro en el estómago. Pero aquella no fue la única paliza que Sasuke tuvo que soportar, hasta en más de tres ocasiones lo golpearon por razones completamente absurdas. Como cuando le había murmurado un par de palabras a Jiji.

El director había dado ordenes muy claras, debían ir a por Sasuke en cuanto viesen la oportunidad y así lo estaban haciendo.

En sentido estricto era un problema, ya que nunca antes había sido detenido o llevado a una celda de castigo, no había forma de que ninguno de sus contactos con Konoha fuese capaz de saber lo que le estaba pasando y mucho menos podrían intervenir si la cosa pasase a mayores.

De todas formas, Sasuke prefería pasar desapercibido mezclándose con los otros reclusos. Se habían extendido rumores sobre lo que había sucedido con Agate, algún desdichado había soltado la lengua, pero los detalles sobre la identidad del implicado no habían salido a la luz y, por tanto, Sasuke no le dio más importancia. Mientras fuese tratado de esa manera no mostraría ni rastro de dolor o remordimiento.

Al menos, la impresión que tenía Zensuru sobre él debía ser algo diferente, sabía que no era un hombre débil, pero eso no impidió que al final del día ya hubiesen ascendido a ocho los guardias que le habían gritado y golpeado, lo que provocó que su trabajo se retrasase y fuese más lento. Pero no se dejó llevar, ignoró todas las provocaciones y se quedó callado.

La mirada que le dedicaba a los agresores era de desafío, hostil y los guardias lo veían. Además, eran conscientes de que a pesar de lo mucho que lo golpeasen el no sufría lesión alguna, lo que les llevaba a una furia mayor.

Al final del día, los guardias que revisaron la celda le volvieron a increpar igual que a un colegial que había violado las reglas, por lo que volvieron a golpearlo y a reírle las gracias a uno que se burló de la excesiva longitud de su cabello.

Si no estuviese haciendo aquello por Naruto, le habría roto de uno en uno todos los huesos a cada guardia que se atrevía a acosarle. Pero precisamente era por él por lo que lo estaba haciendo.

—Sasuke, todo esto es un desastre —comentó Penjura, frustrado.

—¿Por qué todos van a por ti? —inquirió a su vez Ganno, que sentía lástima por él.

Era común que los funcionarios torturasen a los presos por idioteces, pero siempre habían dedicado esa ansia por acabar con alguien contra los que andaban aterrorizados por las esquinas, contra los débiles o incluso contra los rebeldes. Sasuke no se ajustaba ninguno de los dos perfiles.

—No es asunto tuyo —afirmó Sasuke sin más. A pesar de que a ninguno le gustó en exceso la forma con las que les había respondido, guardaron silencio al escuchar la frustración que se colaba en su voz.

Jiji, en cambio, decidió introducirse a la conversación de manera independiente.

—Yo he escuchado que Zansuru tiene algo que ver con todo esto. ¿No lo sabías? No le gusta saber que hay alguien que tiene mejor rostro que el suyo. Es demasiado orgulloso.

Las luces, que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido encendidas se apagaron de pronto, tan rápido como sonó la campana que les indicaba que era la hora de dormir. Así era todos los días, las luces se apagaban sin ningún tipo de aviso y no importaba que sucediese, estas no volvían a encenderse hasta el día siguiente. Incluso cuando el chico de la celda de al lado había muerto por un paro cardiaco, las luces habían continuado apagadas hasta por la mañana, con una crueldad que rayaba el sadismo.

Tanto Jiji como los demás se dispusieron a buscar el pijama que usaban para dormir y se cambiaron en silencio, apenas se escuchaba a través del pasillo el sonido de los ronquidos de los demás presos.

El trabajo a la luz del sol era agotador y el cuerpo de Sasuke apenas se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a ello, al horario de trabajo intensivo que llevaba a cabo, pero se mantuvo despierto. Una vez que comprobó que todos se hubieran dormido, tiró de los barrotes y salió de allí de manera sigilosa. Atada al brazo llevaba una tira de tela roja, aquello era un indicativo de que se le permitía andar a esas horas fuera de la celda, sea por el motivo que fuera. Mientras lo usase Agate no le atacaría, a pesar de que estuviese violando las reglas de una forma tan clara.

Había una posibilidad bastante alta de que se encontrase la bestia andando por los pasillos fríos e interminables del lugar. Mientras caminaba, escuchó algún que otro sollozo lejano.

Al salir del recinto se aseguró de que la tela quedase bien visible en su ropa para luego andar de lateral junto a la pared y dirigirse a un diminuto armario de suministros. Para cualquiera habría sido fácil pasar de largo, pero no pudo darse el lujo de ignorar lo que sucedía allí dentro.

Al abrir la portezuela se encontró directamente de cara a un hombre de cabello rizado, con las manos y los pies atados, temblando. El hombre sollozaba y al ver a Sasuke el cuerpo se le puso rígido. El prisionero tenía las muñecas atadas con una cuerda que parecía húmeda y llena de mordiscos, era evidente que había intentado desatarse usando los dientes, pero no había conseguido nada. Sasuke solo esperó que no hiciese demasiado ruido. Si Agate lo escuchaba el armario podía volverse el lugar donde descansaría para siempre.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —inquirió Sasuke con cuidado de no alzar demasiado la voz.

—Yo... yo estaba... volviendo al baño —sollozó—, pero el viejo me atrapó aquí.

Sasuke le ayudó a arrancar la cuerda con la que le habían maniatado. Era mala idea mantener a tantas personas de carácter violento entre cuatro paredes, al final acababan por explotar hasta que sucedían cosas como aquella. Y las personas débiles, sin amigos o físicamente frágiles acababan pagando los desfases, lo que les aseguraba morir pronto y no en unas circunstancias demasiado favorables.

—¿Ibas a por un pase rojo? —le preguntó Sasuke sin perder más el tiempo.

—Si, pero el viejo se lo llevó.

Sin más, Sasuke se sacó el pase de tela rojo del hombro y se lo tendió al hombre. Si ese infeliz deambulaba por el pasillo sin el pase, lo más probable es que acabase muerto en garras de Agate. No sintió más que lastima y simpatía por él al observar como corría por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de su vista. Para Sasuke, permanecer allí era parte de una misión, algo temporal, pero para ese pobre desgraciado era el lugar donde perecería encerrado, una tumba de la que nunca podría escapar.

Con el ritmo que llevaban hasta entonces con la construcción del telescopio no tenía claro cuanto tiempo llevaría terminarlo y muy probablemente aquel lugar se volvería el lugar de descanso de muchos de los que habitaban actualmente las celdas.

No le gustaba ver a ese tipo de personas débiles allí. Nunca tenía claro que era lo que se esperaba de él en esos casos, no sabía qué hacer.

Tap, tap, tap.

El fuerte y apabullante sonido de unas garras al golpear el suelo le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Una potente ráfaga de viento le rozó la nuca cuando una garra intentó sesgarle el cuello, pero la bestia perdió su objetivo. Entre gruñidos, Agate elevó la cabeza para ver a Sasuke, que se mantuvo en el techó, observándolo impasible.

Al verlo allí, elevó la cola con furia y pegó con tal fuerza sobre la madera que destrozó el techo. Al caer, Sasuke descendió de nuevo al suelo, usando los escombros como punto de apoyo. Gracias a ese tipo de visión pudo comprobar que el pecho de la bestia se encontraba desnudo, ni una sola marca o cicatriz le ensombrecía la piel.

—Te clave el kunai hasta el mango. O eres un bicho muy resistente o te han cambiado por otro lagarto.

Sin más expresión que la de un animal rabioso, Agate dirigió las garras contra él, estás, rápidas y deslumbrantes, cortaron el aire, pero, para entonces, Sasuke ya se había apresurado hacia delante para propinarle una fuerte patada en la mandíbula al reptil, entre las duras y rojizas escamas. Luego continuó lanzando golpes sin vacilar ni un segundo alrededor de su atacante. Antes de que pudiese seguir golpeándole, Agate pegó un rápido coletazo hacia delante, intentando librarse del ataque, pero Sasuke, que era mucho más rápido que el animal, la agarró con la única mano que tenía y tiró de ella para hacer que perdiese el equilibrio y chocase contra la pared.

Los ojos de Sasuke se tiñeron de rojo cuando sacó a la luz el Sharingan con tal de probar si esta vez sería incapaz de nuevo de inducirlo en un genjustu, pero incluso probando con el Rinnegan le resultó imposible hacerlo.

El jutsu ocular no tenía ningún poder sobre él o al menos así era por ahora, Sasuke no podía saberlo aún con total certeza.

Agate empezó a retorcerse de un lado a otro, abría y cerraba la potente mandíbula de manera amenazante, intentando hacerse con la cabeza de Sasuke y desgarrarla. Él, con calma, pateó el cuello del animal con el propósito de desvía la enorme fila de dientes con la que le apuntaba. En el continuo ir y venir de ataques, se vio incapaz de desviar una de las garras que acabó por rozarle la mejilla y rasgársela de forma limpia y dolorosa. A pesar de todo, tampoco fue una herida demasiado importante, apenas se le derramó un ligero hilo de sangre.

Sasuke llevó la mano a la espalda y agarró con fuerza la vaina de su espada, que había conseguido ocultar y llevar allí, con él. Agate se preparó para atacar de nuevo, con potencia y furia, pero poco después, huyo, casi con la cola entre las patas de vuelta al largo pasillo hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Sasuke, confundido, observó el fondo del corredor ¿Qué estaría tramando? Tal vez se estaba preparando para lanzar un nuevo ataque, esta vez a larga distancia. Pero mientras más lo pensaba más se mareaba.

Las nauseas llegaron a él igual que el vértigo. Cuando la consciencia comenzó a darle tumbos de un lado a otro, oscureciéndole el campo de visión, no pudo evitar pensar que el maldito reptil le había hecho algo.

A lo lejos lo vio volver, se acercó tanto que fue capaz de ver incluso la segunda fila de dientes del animal. Con un golpe certero intentó desgarrarle de nuevo la mejilla pero solo fue capaz de cortarle un mechón de pelo. A pesar del creciente y poco ameno estado en el que se encontraba, con el vértigo haciendo que se tambalease peligrosamente hacia los lados, Sasuke logró esquivar un nuevo ataque girando hacia la izquierda.

Desesperado, intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía delante, en lo que estaba haciendo, pero la vista se le distorsionó sin remedio. Agate, al fin, consiguió golpearle de tal manera que lo lanzó a volar contra la pared de enfrente.

¡Tum!

Sasuke fue capaz de sentir que el latido del corazón le taponaba los oídos y sin poder oponerse durante más tiempo a ello, las rodillas se le doblaron y cayó desmadejado al suelo.

—Agh, ahh, ahh —se escuchó jadear a la nada.

Cada vez se sentía más débil, el pechó comenzó a calentársele debido a la fatiga y a través de su reducido campo de visión, observó la forma en la que las garras de Agate se cernían inexorablemente sobre él.

En un último intento de salir de allí con vida, Sasuke arqueó la espalda tanto como pudo y dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo de madera, haciendo crujir las tablas a su alrededor.

Tanto él como los pedazos de madera cayeron al piso de abajo. Agate flexionó las patas y se lanzó hacia abajo con fuerza, ansioso por acabar con la vida de su víctima. Pero, bajo él, hasta el más mínimo rastro de su presa había desaparecido.

—Haaa... ghaa... ha... ha... —jadeaba Sasuke mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, corriendo por el oscuro entramado del edificio. La respiración se le tornó áspera mientras continuaba hacia delante, pero tenía que continuar, tenia que escapar de Agate.

A pesar de la fuerza con la que lo intentaba sentía que el cuerpo le iba cediendo. Un creciente entumecimiento se expandió por todo su cuerpo, cada vez más potente y, en ese momento, recordó que Agate, mientras luchaban, le había alcanzado a hacer un corte en la mejilla. Nunca había oído hablar de reptiles de garras venenosas, pero era evidente que se encontraba bajo los efectos de algún tipo de veneno, fuerte y poco común, no se dio el lujo de negárselo a sí mismo.

—Haa... haa... ha...

Cada vez le costaba más respirar y sin darse cuenta había empezado a convulsionar. Un fuerte escalofrío le descendió desde la cabeza hacia la punta de los pies haciéndole estremecer. El interior de su cuerpo se sentía ardiente, el calor se extendió con rapidez a lo largo de él, pero por fuera, sentía la piel helada, estaba más frío que la propia prisión.

En un pobre intento por saciar la creciente sed que le asedió la garganta, ascendió la mano temblorosa, hasta la boca, e intentó moldear el chakra para volverlo agua. Pero su mano temblaba tanto que fue incapaz de continuar con ello, mucho menos consiguió beber algo. El agua terminó salpicándole la camisa y resbalándose por su cuello.

—Haaa... Haa... Ha...

El mundo a su alrededor se sacudió sin piedad y sintió como si alguien le estuviese zarandeando con fuerza y apretándole la cabeza hasta partírsela. Un ruido, que empezó en forma de leve zumbido comenzó a crecer cada vez más, de manera perturbadora y cruenta hasta que finalmente lo dejó sordo.

Aquello estaba empeorando demasiado rápido y para él no significaba nada bueno. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los venenos comunes, a veces era capaz de aguantar dosis letales, pero ese veneno, el que ahora le recorría el cuerpo y le dejaba petrificado, debía ser extremadamente potente, se atrevería a decir que incluso podría llegar a ser una sustancia desarrollada en Redaku.

—Haa... Haa... —la garganta se le estrechó hasta el punto en que la respiración se convirtió en algo completamente superficial. Intentó arrastrar los pies hasta la pared, pero el cuerpo apenas le respondía ya. Con un ruido sordo cayó al suelo.

Le resultaba difícil tomar incluso la más mínima bocanada de aire y, por tanto, sus pulmones no estaban consiguiendo aire suficiente para mantenerse consciente mucho más tiempo.

Su corazón pareció quedarse atascado dentro del pecho, interfiriendo con su ya pobre respiración. Con una aún más creciente angustia sintió que el pecho se le detenía con rapidez mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar. Estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco.

El leve rastro de agua que había habido en su mano terminó por desvanecerse y no pudo hacer más que quedarse recostado contra la pared, esperando que, de alguna manera milagrosa, los síntomas desapareciesen o le llevasen a la muerte.

Los segundos se volvieron horas mientras el veneno continuaba infiltrándose en su sistema.

Chak, chak, chak.

A pesar de haber perdido gran parte de la audición fue capaz de sentir los suaves pasos de alguien sobre el pavimento. La sangre envenenada le ardía en las venas, pero se quedó congelado al oírlo.

—Mierda —intentó decir en un susurró apenas audible.

Si Agate llegaba ahora, en el estado que se encontraba, sería su fin.

Los pasos continuaron acercándose a él de manera inexorable y, pese al dolor, se obligó a entrecerrar los ojos para intentar entrever de quien se trataba. Los parpados le pesaban y apenas conseguía discernir nada entre las manchas y los borrones que le enturbiaban la visión. Pero era incapaz de moverse, poco importaba la identidad de su adversario. Si lo encontraba estaba muerto.

Con entereza, contuvo la poca respiración que le quedaba y esperó a que el desconocido llegase hasta él.

Chak, chak.

Chak.

Se escuchó por última vez mientras la persona que había llegado se inclinaba junto a él. Sasuke intentó reaccionar como pudo, pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un solo centímetro de donde se encontraba.

Las yemas de unos dedos le rozaron el rostro mientras una mano suave y gentil le cubría los ojos, en los que aún debía haber tener activados tanto el Sharingan como el Rinnegan. Sasuke jadeó al sentir el tacto frío y cuidadoso de esa extremidad, la suavidad de esa piel le resultó familiar y no pudo evitar alterarse cuando reconoció la identidad de la propietaria.

"No seas idiota" se dijo a sí mismo, delirante "Ella no está aquí, es imposible"

Con un esfuerzo palpable intentó girar la cabeza y comprobar la identidad de la persona que se encontraba junto a él. Pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas y sintió que su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Antes de que diese con los huesos en la dura madera en la que estaba sentado, su cuerpo quedó atrapado contra el de la persona que había acudido hasta él. Un cuerpo que conocía de memoria, uno al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Silencio, Sasuke-kun. Estás a salvo, vas a recuperarte —no se había confundido, para su completa sorpresa era la voz de Sakura, su mujer.

—

Cuando llegó a la sala médica, Sakura acostó a Sasuke en una camilla con cuidado, procurando no despertarlo. Tenía la respiración agitada y superficial, el corazón se le había acelerado de forma peligrosa a unos parámetros muy delicados y todo el cuerpo del hombre se agitaba sin descanso. Los oídos aun debían pitarle, pero los zumbidos que antes le habían aguijoneado la cabeza habían empezado a calmarse.

Pasó mucho tiempo acostado, dormido y, debido a ello, cuando despertó, las extremidades volvieron a responderle de manera normal.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

La cortina que rodeaba la camilla se hizo a un lado para revelar a la persona que había hecho la pregunta. Su esposa lo observó un momento antes de inclinarse a estudiar con detenimiento el rostro de Sasuke.

—Mmm... parece que ya estás mucho mejor.

En cuando Sakura terminó de examinarlo, Sasuke consiguió incorporarse con cierta dificultad sobre el colchón, aunque se obligó a seguir, quería salir de la cama.

—Aún me encuentro bastante mareado, pero siento que me estoy recuperando —le aseguró con impaciencia. Ahora lo que más le urgía era saber el motivo por el qué Sakura se encontraba allí.

—Viendo como te ha afectado, creo que se trata de un tipo de veneno que interfiere con tu poder. Cuando te encontré había conseguido inhibirte el sistema y los puntos de chakra. Ha conseguido que tu energía cayese de forma tan repentina que ha revolucionado el sistema central —con actitud curiosa, hizo una pausa para tocarse la barbilla y prosiguió—. Supongo que tu cuerpo no resiste este tipo de veneno, es probable que sea único en su especie. Si es así, es bastante peligroso.

Tras decir aquello, Sakura se dispuso a enrollarle la manga sobre el brazo a Sasuke para después limpiarle con un poco de alcohol. La delicadeza y la dulzura con la que lo trató ya se había vuelto un habito al estar cada día trabajando entre niños pequeños.

—Sentirás una leve punzada —le avisó antes de pincharle el brazo con una aguja.

—Sakura... —murmuró mientras veía la forma en la que su sangre rellenaba el pequeño tubito de sangre— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Sarada? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Está bien —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Iruka-sensei la está cuidando. He tenido que venir para informarte de que la misión ha cambiado.

—¿La misión ha cambiado? —inquirió confundido.

Mientras se encontraban allí hablando, Naruto estaba sufriendo debido a una extraña enfermedad que nadie sabía como tratar. Según les había informado Kurama, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos también la había sufrido y se había recuperado en un viaje que hizo a Redaku. Se suponía que aquel fue el lugar donde el Sabio encontró la cura, pero no tenían ni idea de cual había sido.

Kakashi-sensei había sido el primero en infiltrarse en el país en busca de cualquier pista, pero hacía ya mucho que se había ido de Konoha y seguía sin enviar ningún tipo de notificación sobre la búsqueda. Y mientras tanto, Naruto había empeorado en cuestión de días.

La mayor parte de los libros sobre el viaje del Sabio y su cura habían sido escritos en el antiguo idioma del país de Redaku e incluso en la academia de descodificadores les habían advertido de que les llevaría mucho tiempo descifrarlo, un tiempo que no tenían.

Así que, la única información que poseían era que el Sabio de los Seis caminos había ido al Instituto de Investigación Astronómico y había sido allí donde se había recuperado. Si no se daban prisa y viendo los síntomas y la desmejora de Naruto podrían llegar demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

Al enterarse de todo, Sasuke había ido al Instituto de Astronomía sin que tuviesen que repetírselo dos veces en busca de cualquier tipo de pistas, pero no hacía ni una semana que había llegado y Sakura ya se encontraba allí para decirle aquello.

—Mientras te dirigías al Instituto, nos llegó un Halcón de Shikamaru. Allí nos informó sobre un libro que había encontrado Kakashi-sensei en el que afirmaba haber encontrado pistas sobre la enfermedad del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Sakura le tendió un papel bien doblado a Sasuke en el que, en cuanto lo abrió, encontró llenó de la diminuta y extensa caligrafía de Shikamaru.

"_El Sabio de los Seis Caminos anduvo por la tierra de Redaku cuando la enfermedad no identificada invadió su cuerpo. Allí conoció a un astrónomo; Tataru. A pesar de que estamos seguros de que Tataru no era un ninja médico, __él __fue el que se encargó de curarlo._

_La noche en la que el astrónomo Tataru curó al Sabio de los Seis Caminos, una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo cerca de la Tierra. Rikudo Sennin atrapó el meteorito con una sola mano y lo dividió en dos._

_La mitad del meteorito que consiguió atrapar se desmoronó en la palma de su mano y se volvió polvo de estrellas, un polvo que cubrió a__l __Sabio por completo._

_Estamos convencidos de que esa es la manera en la que el Sabio consiguió librarse de la enfermedad._

_Se decía que una estrella caída del cielo, un meteorito, al ser dividido en dos con un poco de chakra, __otorgaba__ una gran bendición._

_Tataru llamó a ese poder Yuuri Koshiri, es decir, partículas polares._

_Hubo varios conflictos para intentar conseguir este gran poder, pe__ro __la mayoría de las partículas polares que cayeron sobre la Tierra no han sido detectadas. Las personas que las vieron caer no prestaron mucha atención a ello._

_Si el Sabio, cuando sufrió la enfermedad, fue a Redaku a buscar la cura no tiene que ser ficción. Él mismo trazó un mapa celeste, al igual que un antiguo mapa del tesoro__, todo ello con el objetivo de__ guardar el resto de los meteoritos necesarios para la cura. Creemos que el libro se encuentra en alguna parte el Instituto, __oculto.__"_

—La cura de la enfermedad del Sabio de los Seis caminos —Sasuke releyó la nota tres veces, con avidez. La clave de la cura eran las partículas polares.

Según la nota, el Sabio dividió el meteorito en dos. Una parte cayó a la tierra y la otra continuó viajando.

—Esto es solo una conjetura —le comentó Sakura, a su lado—. Una hipótesis que hemos elaborado Shikamaru y yo. En términos médicos, creo que la enfermedad afecta al funcionamiento del chakra, todo causado por el biju que habita su interior. Si esto es cierto, las partículas polares deberían ser capaces de solucionarlo.

—Nos aseguraremos de conseguirlo —afirmó Sasuke con decisión.

Sakura asintió ante la respuesta.

—Nueva misión; buscar el mapa astronómico y conseguir las partículas polares. Pero primero tenemos que saber donde esta ese mapa, cómo es; un libro, una imagen...

—Si, estoy de acuerdo con el cambio de misión. Pero sigo sin entender porque te adentraste aquí sola.

Sakura se sintió insultada ante la insinuación. Enfadada, frunció el ceño y lo observó taladrándole con la mirada.

—Soy una Shinobi. Soy capaz de salir de la aldea para cumplir las misiones si es necesario.

—No deberías haberte arriesgado —le contestó Sasuke, irritado—. Me podrías haber enviado un halcón con una nota. Ya sabes que puedes enviarme tantos mensajes como desees.

—Lo intenté, pero no te llegaban. Los halcones siempre me devolvían las notas a casa.

—¿Qué? —esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke a la hora de fruncir el ceño.

Era sumamente extraño que un halcón entrenado fallase a la hora de llevar un mensaje. Especialmente en los tiempos que corrían, tiempos de relativa paz entre estados.

—No sabía que es lo que estaba pasando con la comunicación, pero determinamos que sería más fácil que me colase directamente aquí como médico para decírtelo. Además, así podré ayudarte.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—No es necesario. Vuelve a la aldea. Este sitio no es seguro.

—¿Qué es peligroso? —inquirió Sakura, mientras la furia y la irritación le ascendían a partes iguales al rostro— ¿En serio estas dudando de mí?

—Conozco tus habilidades —le aseguró Sasuke—. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que yo soy suficiente en esta clase de misión. Además, se que hay algo en este instituto, algo alarmante, peligroso. Ni Zansuru, el director, ni Agate, la bestia contra la que estaba luchando, caen en mis jutsus visuales.

—Esa es una razón más para quedarme. Necesitas un compañero aquí dentro. Las misiones de alto rango son difíciles de resolver usando únicamente la fuerza.

Si era honesto, tenía que admitir que Sakura llevaba razón. En el campo de batalla, Sasuke contaba con una fuerza incomparable, excepto con la del Séptimo Hokage, por supuesto, pero aquella misión de infiltración era mucho más que una batalla.

Si se trataba de obtener información, hacer las cosas con cautelas, sin ser descubierto o incluso, sin lastimar a alguien, tener una compañera como Sakura era una gran ventaja.

—Además... —prosiguió Sakura— El ambiente que se respira aquí es horrible. La gente esta muriendo de desnutrición y cansancio y nadie le echa cuenta. Ya he elaborado un plan para mejorar el sistema y estoy a punto de proponérselo a Zansuru. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras veo como la gente sufre de esta manera. ¡Tanto Zansuru como los guardias de la prisión consideran a los prisioneros como mano de obra intercambiable!

Sasuke suspiró ante los argumentos que le estaba proponiendo.

—Al menos debo pedirte que, por favor, no hagas nada excesivamente peligroso. No te fíes del director, no es un buen tipo ¿qué podrías hacer si decide convertirte en su próximo punto de mira?

—Soy médico —sentenció Sakura—. Tengo un deber con las personas, con todas ellas, sin importar que hayan hecho o donde estén.

Cuando se trataba de trabajo, de ensuciarse las manos, Sakura era la que más duro trabajaba. Así era ella. Tras una breve mirada, Sasuke acabó por rendirse tras dar un largo suspiro.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Simplemente procura no sobre esforzarte con el trabajo, ¿vale?

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó Sakura, sonriente, antes de girarse hacia el escritorio—. Bueno, voy a enviar tu muestra de sangre a Konoha por ahora. Me encargare de solicitar más pruebas si Kakashi-sensei me pide enviar un informe detallado sobre ello.

—¿No me dijiste que la comunicación por halcón no funcionaba?

—Observa —Sakura dio un fuerte silbido y ante el sonido, un halcón voló hasta allí desde una habitación contigua. En el cuello, el ave llevaba una tira de tela roja, la misma que los prisioneros usaban para pasear de noche por los pasillos.

—Creo que Agate fue el que ahuyentó a los anteriores halcones que te envié porque la comunicación con el exterior esta prohibida. Pero creo que he encontrado la solución.

—Ya veo —afirmó Sasuke con un asentimiento.

En aquel momento alguien llamó a la puerta del consultorio, a pesar de que la hora para las revisiones ya hacía tiempo que habían terminado. Ambos se miraron sin mediar palabra, buscando respuestas en los ojos del otro.

—¿Sigue despierta, Sensei? —inquirió la melosa voz de Jiji desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sasuke no había escuchado nunca antes a Jiji emplear un tono tan suave al hablar. Sakura llamó la atención de Sasuke poniéndole la mano en el hombro para luego empujarlo hacía la parte superior de la cama, indicándole con la mirada que se quedase allí, antes de correr las cortinas para ocultarlo allí detrás. El sonido de los pasos de Jiji sobre el suelo se hizo más fuerte.

—¿Hola? ¿Sensei? ¿Estás aquí? —Sasuke, al ver que los pies se le veían tras las cortinillas los subió con rapidez a la camilla, al mismo tiempo que por fin veía la silueta de Jiji asomar tras la puerta— ¡Así que estabas aquí! —exclamó entusiasmado.

—¿Jiji? ¿Qué sucede? Y más a estas horas, es muy tarde ya —afirmó Sakura manteniendo el tono de voz bajo.

—Mira, observa esto —indicó el hombre—. Me entallé los dedos cuando estaba intentando calentarme las manos ayer. Conseguí el permiso para venir aquí a verte cuando informé de que no podía dormir debido al dolor.

—Siéntate por aquí —le dijo amablemente Sakura— ¿Cuál es tu número?

—Quinientos cuarenta y cuatro.

En el silencio que se sucedió, Sasuke fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de un bolígrafo garabatear el papel, probablemente al tomar notas en el historial médico de Jiji. El tratamiento no debería durar mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Sasuke observó como las sombras se movían, pero decidió mantenerse oculto.

—¿Fumas, Sensei? Es el peor hábito que tengo.

—No tengo razón para hacerlo. Recuerda que soy médico.

Jiji se removió de pie, frente al escritorio.

—Si me pudieses conseguir un par de cigarrillos haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo que tú quieras. A pesar de que no fumes —le rogó en respuesta.

—Tengo que desinfectar la herida —dijo Sakura, ignorando la petición.

Con cuidado le subió la manga de la camisa para examinarle la mano y la muñeca, todo ello frente a Sasuke, que no podía ignorar la escena mientras se ocultaba tras la cortinilla.

Pero no, él no solo veía los movimientos que hacía Sakura, sino que también era consciente del extraño comportamiento de Jiji, que le había dicho que no podía dormir debido al dolor de la herida. Él sabía perfectamente que aquella declaración no era más que una excusa para poder ver a Sakura.

La sangre le hervía bajo la piel y es que cada vez se encontraba más enfadado. Jiji había ido allí con otras intenciones.

Al otro lado de la cortina, Jiji elevó la voz, rogando por cualquier tipo de analgésicos para la herida, para la fiebre... a pesar de la falta de dolores que tenía. Y Sakura se encontraba junto a él, tratándolo con... amabilidad, tranquila.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad, Sensei? —inquirió Jiji con voz melosa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Nunca he visto por aquí a nadie con su nombre o con ese color de cabello que tiene usted. Es la primera vez que contemplo un pelo del color de las flores de cerezo, muy hermoso, por cierto.

La mano de Jiji se movió peligrosamente para acariciar uno de los mechones de pelo de Sakura, que andaba distraída curándole la herida. Al verlo, Sasuke dejó de contenerse y salió del lugar donde se encontraba escondido para sujetar la muñeca del hombre y evitar que hiciese lo que tenía pensado hacer.

La cabeza de Sakura se levantó como un resorte y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jiji, confundido ante la repentina aparición de su compañero de celda tras la cortina. Se encontraba tan sorprendido que tuvo que parpadear dos veces para creérselo.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde estabas?

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

—Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Quería que la amable doctora me viese la herida de la mano, ya sabes que me la dañé ayer y desde entontes me duele bastante, a pesar de que ya no sangre —afirmó el hombre con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

—Sabes que es mentira —le increpó Sasuke.

—Es complicado terminar con la infección en apenas un día —intervino Sakura, para ofrecerle después un tazón lleno de un líquido curiosamente verde.

—¿Qué es?

—Medicina, es una infusión de hierbas. Es antibacteriano —le confirmó ella a Jiji, con una sonrisa.

—Ugh, que olor más desagradable. De todas formas, me lo tomare por completo para que el antibacteriano ese haga efecto. Aunque me pregunto si es realmente buen motivo para beberlo.

—Respondiendo a lo que me has preguntado antes —les interrumpió Sasuke—. Sakura es mi esposa.

Jiji dejó escapar el líquido que había estado bebiendo y lo observó con la boca abierta, al igual que los ojos, mientras alternaba la mirada entre Sasuke y Sakura.

—¿Tu esposa? ¿De verdad? ¿Estás casado con Sensei? Es una broma, ¿verdad? Es decir ¿estás casado?

—Nunca dije que estuviese soltero —afirmó restándole importancia.

—Lo sé, pero, es decir, los tipos como... tú, no están casados.

—No sabía que eras tan prejuicioso —comentó él.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué tu mujer trabaja en este lugar?

—Vine a ver a Sasuke-kun —mintió Sakura con una sonrisa—. En esta prisión no existe ningún régimen de visitas, pero deseaba tanto ver a mi marido que decidí trabajar aquí de médico.

Jiji asintió, pensativo.

—Mmm, ya veo.

Cuando el hombre le devolvió la mirada a Sakura parecía completamente convencido, pero Sasuke no pudo evitar alzar las cejas, escéptico.

—¿No estas sorprendido?

—¿Por qué debería sorprenderme? —Jiji lo observó con extrañeza— No sé, parece un comportamiento normal viniendo de una pareja, queriendo estar juntos siempre.

—Esto, sobre lo de que Sakura es mi mujer, tiene que permanecer en secreto, ¿de acuerdo, Jiji?

El hombre asintió levemente. Ambos se despidieron y salieron por la puerta del consultorio. Mientas caminaban por el largo y oscuro corredor, de camino a las celdas, Sasuke le clavó un dedo en el brazo de Jiji para que respondiese en voz alta, mientras se ponía la tela roja que Sakura le había dado antes de irse.

—Si, de acuerdo. Entiendo que si estuvieses en una prisión normal estaría bien, pero aquí... es diferente. Si se supiese, Sensei no podría quedarse más tiempo. Tal vez sea por eso que ni siquiera recuerdo que hubieses dicho que estabas casado —finalizó Jiji con una sonrisa picante que no hizo amago de ocultar.

—No lo habrás escuchado.

—Bueno, siempre hablamos bastante. Entre nuestros compañeros los temas siempre suelen ser la familia, las metas de cada uno, los sueños... Esos temas suelen estar muy presentes en las conversaciones —intentó sonsacarle más información.

El tema de las amantes y los matrimonios había salido ya un par de veces, era verdad, pero Sasuke se encontraba allí infiltrado así que procuró no tocarlo en profundidad.

—¿No tienes pareja, Jiji?

El humor de su compañero de celda cambió, se volvió más ligero y suave, aunque una débil nube de oscuridad le ensombreció el rostro.

—Ella está trabajando actualmente en la capital de Redaku.

Mientras lo escuchaba, Sasuke se miró los pies, el suelo, normalmente marrón por la madera, ahora se encontraba blanco debido a la luz de la Luna que se dejaba ver, tranquila y pacífica desde la ventana.

—Pero se ha casado —añadió Jiji, confirmando el por qué de la oscuridad que se le había dibujado en el rostro—. Me engañó con otro —la confesión llegó en forma de gruñido.

Sasuke elevó la cabeza, impresionado al escucharlo, asustado. Él normalmente viajaba realizando misiones fuera de la aldea durante largos periodos de tiempo y esas palabras le cogieron con la guardia baja.

—¿Crees que las parejas deberían vivir juntas todo el tiempo? —preguntó, intranquilo.

—Si, definitivamente si —respondió de forma inmediata—. Sensei debe amarte profundamente, o no se molestaría en ser contratada en un lugar como este solo para verte.

—No... No realmente. Es decir, suelo pasar largos periodos de tiempo fuera de casa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo sueles estar fuera?

—A veces poco tiempo, otras, durante largos periodos. Una vez no pude regresar durante años.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —el tono de voz de Jiji cambió de forma significativa al escucharlo— Durante años —repitió paladeando la palabra—. Hombre, supongo que después de ese periodo de tiempo no podrías enfadarte si alguien te remplazase a ti en su corazón.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno... es decir, tiene sentido que sea así...

Sasuke observó al hombre con seriedad.

—No es que la deje. La aldea necesita a Sakura y yo soy necesario fuera de ella, fuera del país. Es parte de nuestros trabajos. Además, intercambiamos cartas con frecuencia, aunque es verdad que...

—Si, te entiendo. ¿Pero no crees que habrá más gente como yo? Otros que también estarán interesados en acercarse a ella. ¿En el país del que procedes no usáis anillos? —Jiji observó la expresión de Sasuke mientras la seriedad se transformaba en preocupación—. Si la pareja está durante mucho tiempo separada, al final es normal que el vinculo entre ellos acabe perdiéndose.

Sasuke no llegó a comprender lo que su compañero estaba intentando explicarle. Sakura era su familia, no importaba donde se encontrase, ese hecho era algo que nunca cambiaría. Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre una familia que hubiese dejado de serlo. Incluso cuando había tenido emociones tan negativas y poderosas como las que algún día sintió por Itachi, él siempre había sido su hermano, no importaba lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos, siempre lo acabaría llamando hermano.

Para Sasuke, Sakura era su familia, su pareja, era la persona a la que siempre regresaba cuando volvía a la aldea y para ello no necesitaba una conexión de sangre, porque sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado, a pesar de que no podían pasar largos periodos de tiempo juntos.

Sasuke intentó pensar en la forma correcta para poner sus sentimientos en palabras y poder transmitirle sus pensamientos a Jiji, pero le resultó demasiado complicado y molesto, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

—Comprendo. Bueno, de todas formas, ¿alguna vez has escuchado algo sobre un mapa astronómico por aquí?

—¿Un mapa astronómico? —preguntó Jiji, pensativo, tuvo que repetir la palabra en voz alta varías veces para intentar hacer memoria, aunque al final inclinó la cabeza a un lado, inseguro— Por el nombre supongo que será algún tipo de documento sobre astronomía. Yo buscaría en los archivos. Pregunta a Penjura.

—¿Por qué a Penjura? —inquirió Sasuke, que no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo.

—Bueno, Penjura es el encargado de los archivos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Esta no es la traducción literal de la obra, es una adaptación e interpretación del texto traducido al español.

Hay otras traducciones más literales al español, pero lo mío es una adaptación. Lo traduzco del ingles créditos por la traducción a: susanxchan

La historia y los personajes no son míos, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Jun Esaka.

Es la historia, no he cambiado nada sobre ella, pero sí que voy a adaptarla narrativamente al español para que sea más fácil y cómoda de leer.

¡Espero que os guste!

ACLARACIONES: _En la traducción del ingles hay varias cosas que no me cuadran, como, por ejemplo, que clasifiquen ciertas constelaciones con nombres occidentales o que hablen de las constelaciones propias de Konoha con nombres occidentales pero luego se pasen a lar orientales de vez en cuando. O incluso que midan los meses como occidentales en vez de la manera tradicional China, que yo era la que creía que se emplearía en estos casos. A parte de eso y de que a veces he tenido que reinterpretar varios párrafos que no tenían sentido alguno, creo que me ha quedado bastante decente. _

_Además, tengo que aclarar que aunque los eventos y los diálogos tienen el mismo contenido, lo que estoy haciendo es adaptarlos un poco para que tengan más sentido en español y se adapte más a nuestro idioma y a lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer, no estoy diciendo con esto que esté peor escrito o que un idioma sea peor o mejor que otro, para nada, simplemente que tienen una forma diferente de ser y por tanto de entenderse y por ello lo mío no es una traducción como tal, sino, más bien, una interpretación o adaptación. Aun así, sé que mi texto no es perfecto, al ritmo que lo estoy publicando (uno al día), no me da tiempo a corregirlo como me gustaría y es muy probable que encontréis pequeños errores de repetición de palabras o alguna palabra desordenada o tal, pero procuro hacer un buen trabajo. De todas formas, como ya he dicho, hay traducciones más literales al español en internet por si sentís interés en ello._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis como siempre. Muchas gracias por leer esta adaptación. Mañana os subiré el cuarto capítulo si puedo._

**Capítulo 3**

El patio había sido cubierto por la cálida y rojiza luz del sol cuando Sasuke lo atravesó en dirección hacía la biblioteca que se encontraba frente al Instituto.

A los prisioneros solo se les concedía permiso para entrar al archivo después de la cena. Al abrir la gran puerta de latón de la entrada, esta chirrió debido al oxido. Tras ella encontró un sinfín de estanterías, lo suficientemente altas como para que le sobrepasasen el hombro, de igual forma alineadas en orden. El edificio que componía la biblioteca estaba hecho de piedras de arenisca y elementos porosos, lo que convertía el lugar en sitio bastante adecuado para guardar los documentos, documentos cubiertos únicamente por pellejo de objeta, por lo cual solían amarillear con bastante rapidez.

Y, por todos los diablos, dentro uno podría morir congelado. La tenue luz que alumbraba el lugar era bastante sombría puesto que las ventanas destinadas a airear el lugar eran de unos tamaños muy simétrico y habían sido colocadas a distancia milimétrica unas de otras. Estas, a esa hora del día, iluminaban la estancia y la coloreaban por dentro, señalando la alta figura de Sasuke mientras atravesaba el recinto.

Él había pensado que a esa hora ya se encontraría solo, pero las figuras alargadas de unos pocos hombres más, sentados en el suelo mientras leían, pasando de una página a la siguiente de a saber que tipo de libros, le arrebató la esperanza de que así fuese.

Era difícil llegar a creer que alguno de aquellos prisioneros supiese leer y escribir, tal vez simplemente se encontrasen observando las imágenes pintadas en el papel.

Según el plan, Sakura lo estaría esperando frente una de las estanterías cercana a la ventana sur. Por lo que, en cuanto la divisó, Sasuke comenzó a aproximarse a ella fingiendo que observaba con detalle los títulos que se encontraban entre las estanterías.

Con una lentitud absorbente continuó acercándose hacia el otro lado de la estantería en la que debía encontrarse ella. Cuando llegó allí, atrapó un libro cualquiera entre los dedos y los sacó para enfrentar la mirada serena de Sakura, que lo esperaba allí, tal y como lo habían acordado, antes de abrir los labios se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor que los estuviese observando.

—El chico que se encarga del archivo es uno de mis compañeros de celda —le comentó con la boca escondida tras las páginas abiertas del libro que aun sostenía entre las manos.

Se sucedió una breve pausa hasta que ella le respondió tras la estantería.

—¿El que duerme en la mesa? Larguirucho, pelo oscuro, corto…

—Si, le gusta apostar. Todo lo que vaya aparejado a una puesta lo hará. Iré yo primero a hablar con él, cuando pasen un par de minutos ven tú y ayúdame.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella para luego cerrar el libro que sostenía como respuesta.

Sasuke se encaminó hacia su compañero con paso firme, parecía haberse adormilado mientras leía el libro que tenía abierto sobre la mesa.

Con cuidado de no hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco, le tocó el hombro para despertarlo.

—Ey, Penjura.

—¡Si, estoy despierto! —dijo, abriendo los ojos de golpe, asustado, al verlo, se relajó—. Vaya, que sorpresa, Sasuke.

—La sorpresa es mía, no sabía que fueses el encargado de este lugar.

EL hombre bufó a disgusto.

—A diferencia de vosotros, mi condena es mínima y estoy tratando de salir aun antes consiguiendo puntos por el buen comportamiento.

—Si eres un prisionero tan perfecto, ¿no deberías cuidar mejor de los libros a tu cargo? —inquirió Sasuke mientras observaba el libro en el que Penjura había estado apoyando la cabeza, un magnifico ejemplar ahora lleno de babas.

—Mierda —la página, ya húmeda, se rasgó ligeramente cunado intentó quitarle los restos de baba con el puño de la camisa—. Pobre Kabinaga, parece que lo he roto.

—¿Kabinaga? —preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido.

—Este chico de aquí —señaló con un dedo el hombre a una criatura de cola larga que había dibujada en el libro. Bajo él había una clara inscripción "Titán" aunque era complicado leerlo teniendo en cuenta el cerco de saliva y la rasgadura que le había hecho a la hoja, pero la criatura parecía estar siendo comparada con la altura de un árbol.

—El libro tiene un montón de información sobre dragones y bestias ya extintas hace siglos. Incluso si no sabes leer las imágenes son increíbles —le aseguró Penjura.

Sasuke observó de un rápido vistazo la inscripción de la imagen "Titan; dragón de tamaño grande, cuello largo, cola extensa. Treinta metros de longitud. Imagen recreada de la reconstrucción de varios esqueletos hallados en el Instituto de Investigación Astronómico Tataru"

Aunque Sasuke no se había informado demasiado en ello, tenía constancia de la existencia de los dragones, unas antiguas bestias que habían habitado Redaku hacia siglos. Algunas personas los habían conocido como dinosaurios. Debieron habitar la tierra cientos, miles de ellos, antes de que las placas tectónicas de la tierra se moviesen creando montañas y los enterrase bajo ellas. En aquel entonces debió hacer cientos de dragones y dinosaurios habitando el mundo, pero esa época había quedado enterrada bajo tierra hacía ya mucho.

—¿Quieres algún libro como este? —le ofreció Pnejura, solícito.

—En realidad vengo buscando algo diferente. Una especie de mapa astronómico.

La cara de Pnejura dejó entrever su absoluta ignorancia sobre el tema.

—Nunca antes he oído hablar de algo parecido, pero si me traes aquí a alguien que sepa leer le dejare buscarlo en el catálogo de libros que tenemos aquí en la biblioteca.

—No hay problema, yo puedo leer —comentó Sasuke, sin darle más importancia de la necesaria.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, admirado.

Los inmensos catálogos que guardaba Penjura tras el largo mostrador eran imponentes, del tamaño de enciclopedias. Las esquinas de las paginas habían sido dobladas y el hilo de seda que mantenía unida las páginas estaba apunto de reventar y soltar por completo el contenido. El libro contenía un millar de títulos escritos a mano, con una caligrafía horrible y apenas legible, pero la primera descripción llamó su atención. En ella se refería al mapa astronómico como el objeto más importante del lugar y, por tanto, el más importante.

—Necesito el documento archivado en la estantería I. 24 —leyó en voz alta.

—Oh —se sorprendió Penjura al escucharlo, antes de dejar caer los hombros—, vaya, la biblioteca subterránea. Esa esta fuera de nuestros límites. Al sótano no se puede entrar sin un permiso especial, esta repleto de documentos importantes y libros valiosísimos. Si se enteran de que alguien ha entrado allí recibirá el peor castigo.

El mayor castigo allí era la pena de muerte, la horca. Las palabras que no se habían pronunciado continuaron horadándoles las cabezas un par de segundos más entre el silencio.

—Ya veo, siento haber preguntado. Simplemente me ha sonado interesante —afirmó Sasuke en respuesta.

Casi como si no hubiese estado poniéndole un oído a la conversación mientras esta se desarrollaba, Sakura pasó a su lado sin mirarle.

—¡Sensei! —exclamó Penjura, emocionado, al verla por allí.

Sakura asintió en respuesta y asomó la cabeza a ver lo que estaban haciendo, los ojos se le iluminaron al ver el nombre escrito en el registro.

—¡Un mapa astronómico! —exclamó emocionada— Ya que estoy aquí, en un Instituto de Astronomía, podía aprovechar para estudia sobre ello de una vez por todas.

—Hay muchos otros libros como este, Sensei. Es una pena que este esté prohibido.

—¿Y si me permites leerlo por la noche? —intentó convencerlo Sakura mientras se acercaba a él para poder suplicarle— Si me prestas la llave será nuestro secreto —Penjura la observó confundido—. Ay, es que me encantaría tanto leer ese libro. Tal vez sea algo romántico, ya sabes, por las estrellas. Quizás me pueda informar sobe si algún pedazo de estrella ha caído alguna vez a la Tierra —dijo con la mirada soñadora, inocente.

Penjura atrajo la mano de Sakura hacia si mismo y negó repetidamente con la cabeza, sucinto.

—Incluso si me lo pide de esa manera, Sensei, es imposible que pueda prestarle la llave. El castigo recaería sobre mis propios hombres si le ayudo.

—¿Si? —inquirió apenada, manteniendo aun la inocencia en la mirada hasta que un segundo después le brillaron los ojos de forma maliciosa— ¿Qué te parece entonces si nos la jugamos apostando?

Una vez que Sakura hubo dicho aquello, la expresión de Penjura cambio.

—Podemos apostarla al juego que más prefieras, Chinchiro o Hanafuda, me da igual. Pero si yo gano me darás la llave del archivo inferior.

Penjura se lo pensó en apenas unos segundos, luego, asintió entusiasmado.

—Si te atrapan tienes que decir que cogiste la llave sin permiso —puntualizó el hombre.

—De todas formas, los guardias nunca vienen por aquí, aun así, prometo que en cuanto termine de leer el libro, tendrás la llave de vuelta.

Con expresión de súplica, Sakura se llevó las manos al frente y las juntó en forma de oración silenciosa.

—Por favor, hazlo por mí.

Por un momento Penjura no supo que responder a la petición, confundido.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —resopló inseguro, aunque en seguida volvió a recaer en el juego como el adicto que era—. Bueno, está bien, ¡juguemos!

Sakura asintió entusiasmada y le respondió con premura para que no pudiese retractarse después.

—¡Eso es lo que quería oír! Bien, ¿a qué quieres que juguemos?

—Chinchiro no, he perdido hace muy poco contra Sasuke y él ni siquiera parecer ser un hombre con suerte. ¡Ya se! Jugaremos a Hoshinarabe.

—¿Hoshinarabe? —inquirió Sakura mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, a la misma vez que lo hizo Sasuke, confundidos. Nunca habían escuchado hablar de ese juego antes.

—Es un juego al que la gente suele jugar aquí dentro. Espera, voy a conseguir las cosas.

Mientras Penjura desaparecía entre los estantes, dispuesto a conseguir lo que fuese que estaba buscando, Sasuke aprovechó el momento para inclinarse hacia Sakura.

—Solo finge que juegas con él, Sakura. En cuanto empiece el juego me asegurare de poner a Pnejura a merced de mi genjutsu.

—Mmm —replicó Sakura con el ceño fruncido—. No me gusta hacer trampas.

Sasuke la observó con las cejas alzadas debido al asombro.

—¿Qué estas diciendo en esta clase de situación?

—No te preocupes, me las apañaré. ¿Acaso has olvidado que soy la estudiante favorita de Tsunade-sama?

—¿Y no era precisamente Tsunade, terrible en los juegos de azar?

No le dio tiempo a responder, ya que Penjura regresó mientras se preguntaba cómo narices le había acabado convenciendo de que hiciese aquello.

En la mano llevaba una caja recubierta de pintura dorada ya un poco descascarillada por los bordes. Levantó la tapa para revelar una baraja de cartas recubiertas de imágenes, los naipes eran bastante más pequeños que la caja en la que habían sido guardadas.

—El juego empieza con doce cartas en la mano que se mantienen así durante toda la partida. El Hoshinarabe consiste en ir descartándote y consiguiendo cartas suficientes para tener en la mano uno de cada tipo de cartas —mientras lo explicaba, Penjura volvió a tomar asiento frente a Sakura y comenzó a barajar las cartas para hacer dos montones iguales.

Hace un par de meses, los encargados de limpiar las estanterías encontraron la caja entre los libros.

El juego va así: En la baraja hay doce ilustraciones diferentes; un caballo blanco que nada en el mar, un gato sentado que observa la luna, una lumbre de llamas anaranjadas, un mono que dibuja en la tierra con un palo, un pastor que observa el firmamento a través de una bola de cristal, una vaca que observaba el exterior desde la cerca, el tronco de un árbol lleno de savia y ámbar, un ogro gigantesco que nace desde el interior de la tierra, una tortuga que anda trepando una montaña, un viejo de cabello cano apoyado en el bastón, un padre que juega con su hijo tanuki entre las dunas de arena y, por último, una rana y una babosa saliendo del pantano.

El tema que pueden tener en común las cartas son un animal o una planta. Tienen colores chillones y vibrantes y el reverso es igual en todos los naipes que, si se fija usted es un lagarto descansando en una roca con la cola enrollada a su alrededor. A mi me recuerda al maldito Agate…

Penjura apreció darse cuenta de que había comenzado a cavilar y se frotó la nuca, avergonzado.

—Disculpe, me he desviado del tema principal —dijo, para luego aclararse la garganta nuevamente y continuar— El caso es que, si se fija usted en lo que le he ido diciendo, vera que hay doce cartas diferentes repetidas en diferentes todos cinco veces, lo que hace un total de sesenta cartas en la baraja.

Se empieza repartiendo seis cartas y, entonces comienza el juego. Tenemos cinco turnos para cambiar cartas, ya sean del descarte del de enfrente, como de los dos montones. Gana el que tenga la mano más fuerte y en este juego las manos de cartas son llamadas "Papel" —finalizó al fin la explicación.

Con cuidado, Penjura sacó un pliego muy bien doblado de la misma caja en la que había sacado las cartas, allí parecían haber sido enumeradas las jugadas más fuertes.

El primer Papel era la Estrella, para hacerla uno debía conseguir un caballo, un pastor, un gato, una lumbre, un ogro y una tortuga. Bajo la jugada había algo escrito, pero debía tener tantos años que se había vuelto ilegible.

El segundo Papel era el de Tierra, la segunda jugada más fuerte, para conseguirla eran necesarios el gato, la lumbre, el tanuki, la rana con la babosa, la tortuga y el anciano.

Además de los Papeles de la Estrella y la Tierra se enumeraban un sinfín más de jugadas; la Puesta de Sol, el Fuego Ardiente, el Día Soleado, la Hojas… A diferencia de otros juegos de azar, no compartían ningún tipo de orden a la hora de conseguir las jugadas o el rol que desempeñaban las cartas.

Tras observar y estudiar detenidamente el juego, Sasuke dedujo que para un principiante ganar o, incluso, jugar de manera decente a ello, debía requerir una cantidad de tiempo considerable.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirió Sakura pensativa, el tono de su voz era ligero cuando le devolvió el pliego a Penjura— De acuerdo, empecemos.

—¿Está segura, Sensei? Es un juego de combinación de cartas y roles, siendo principiante creo que deberías guardarte esto —dijo mostrándole el papel—, para consultarlo mientras revisas las cartas —aclaró, inseguro.

—No te preocupes, lo he memorizado.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Penjura, completamente anonadado.

Sakura tomó asiento frente a Penjura mientras se llevaba el pelo tras las orejas y Sasuke, al verla, se cuadró de nuevo para corregir la postura que había adoptado, de vagabundo y maleante para enderezarse junto a ella. De todos modos, ya había intentado antes terminar con ese inútil habito que tenía.

Los almendrados ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron como los de un felino al observar a Punjura con detenimiento, intentando provocarlo.

—¡Bien, que empiece el juego!

—Parece que has cambiado, Sensei —comentó con una sonrisa astuta Penjura al contemplar el cambio de actitud que había mostrado Sakura al sentarse—. He visto a personas como usted antes. Aquellos que cambian de actitud al sentarse con un par de dados o una baraja en frente. Siempre he pensado que ese tipo de personas era el que más problemas tenían con el juego, probablemente debería dejar de apostar, acabar con el vicio. De todas formas, supongo que es una regla hasta para los principiantes principiante el mantener el rostro imperturbable y evitar que las emociones te controlen mientras juegas —comentó al final, intentando restarle importancia a su propio comentario.

Mostrando una seguridad envidiable, Sakura recogió el mazo para empezar a barajarlo.

—Por lo general también se dice que en la segunda ronda ya se puede ver quien será el que pierda —afirmó ella al cogerlas, alzando la mirada para observarlo—. Aunque bueno, supongo que no será así con este juego, ¿verdad? Ya que es único en su tipo…

Tras decirlo, Sakura comenzó a barajar con una destreza palpable, al igual que si se encontrase realizando una cirugía en la mesa de operaciones, con un cuidado y una precisión espectaculares. Penjura, para su sorpresa, se vio intentando observarle las manos de forma analítica.

Desde que llegó allí, la doctora Sakura había sido la única que había sabido apreciar en ellos a seres humanos, más que a unos simples prisioneros, en ese momento ya había conseguido capturar las miradas y los corazones de los prisioneros que habían ido a verla. Muy al contrario de la actitud que había adoptado el director de prisiones, Zansuru, el cual únicamente los había visto como mano de obra en vistas a realizar un trabajo inhumano.

Los prisioneros se habían sentido maltratados y descorazonados durante el tiempo que habían pasado allí encarcelados, como esclavos de un hombre vil y que les degradaba por haber elegido un camino equivocado en la vida. Pero desde había poco, desde que Sakura había llegado, las perspectivas sobre la vida y la esperanza que tenía allí habían comenzado a cambiar.

Y ahora, el rostro de la mujer que les había suscitado ese cambio de pensamiento y realidad había cambiado a uno completamente diferente, una expresión no tan amable a las que había mostrado hasta ahora.

Penjura, viendo el peligro en las facciones de la mujer, decidió escoger con cuidado el mazo de cartas y la mano que jugaría aquella partida. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo, no estaba nada mal para ser la primera ronda, tenía muy buenas posibilidades de conseguir hacer el Papel de Tierra, el segundo más fuerte. Camuflando cuando pudo sus emociones, le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna a la mujer por encima de las cartas.

Penjura sabía que había un montón de personas con gran cabeza a la que les gustaba apostar. Los médicos, por los que estaba viendo, no eran la excepción.

Tras una breve pausa, el hombre lanzó tres cartas al centro para deshacerse de ellas, manteniendo al anciano, el gato y la tortuga, en cuanto lo hizo, arrebató tres cartas más a su mazo para completar la mano. Luego lanzó la tortuga que le volvió a salir, junto a la lumbre y a la rana. Se alegró de haberlo hecho, le quedaba muy poco para completar la Tierra.

El siguiente turno le tocó jugarlo a Sakura, que solo se deshizo de una carta para remplazarla por otra del mazo. Tras dejar que sus ojos estudiasen con detenimiento las cartas que tenía, lanzó una segunda y tercera carta, agotando así el segundo y el tercer turno.

Los prisioneros que rondaban entre los estantes habían comenzado a llegar de todas partes para observar la partida, seguramente, aburridos ya de contemplar imágenes.

El siguiente turno era el último de Penjura, que estaba gratamente sorprendido con lo que había conseguido. Si se libraba de una de las tortugas y conseguía un tanuki tendría el Papel de Tierra por completo.

Su única opción era romper la pareja y arriesgarse, a pesar de que pudiese perder puntos si no le salía como quería. Su mente barajó las posibilidades que tenía de conseguir la carta que deseaba en silencio.

"¿Qué hago?" se debatió Penjura mientras observaba la mano que tenía. Su oponente era principiante, pero le había dicho que se había aprendido las reglas de memoria, de todas formas ¿qué posibilidad había de que tuviese una combinación de Estrella o tan siguiera de Tierra, la primera vez que jugaba? Ya sería suerte que se hiciese con una pareja o con un trio de cartas. "Bueno, también existe la posibilidad de que me deshaga del resto de carta, menos de la pareja y coja tres más, seguramente acabaría con un trio o un cuarteto de tortugas" Si lo conseguía se ganaría de todas formas una gran cantidad de puntos.

Era imposible conseguir una Tierra si guardaba los pocos puntos que había conseguido con la pareja, sería correcto hacer lo que había pensado.

Estaba a punto de lanzar las cuatro cartas cuando elevó la mirada y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Sakura, que lo observaba fijamente, frente a él.

—Quizás debas replantearte lo que estas a punto de hacer —le advirtió dulcemente mientras inclinaba la cabeza inocentemente.

Al escucharla a Penjura se le revolvió es estómago pensando en el cambio de estrategia que le estaba planteando, ¿acaso sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, las cartas que tenía? No, era imposible.

Si iba a por una pareja o a por un trio conseguiría un par de puntos y terminaría bien, pero si se arriesgaba y no conseguía le tanuki se quedaría sin nada, ni una misera pareja y estaba seguro que acabaría lamentándolo.

Subió un momento más la mirada y volvió a bajarla hacia las cartas. Tras una larga diatriba consigo mismo, decidió optar por la primera opción. Con la palma de la mano sudada y el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado en los oídos cogió una tortuga y la lanzó a la mesa para luego arrebatar una carta del mazo. Los dedos solo le temblaron ligeramente al hacerlo y se alegró de ello.

En cuanto le dio la vuelta a la carta y se atrevió a mirar el corazón se le detuvo en seco en el pecho ¡La tenía! ¡Gracias a todos los dieses, la había conseguido! El tanuki era suyo. Había conseguido completar el Papel de la Tierra.

—Te advierto que he conseguido una buena mano —se jactó el hombre.

Aun así, Sakura no se inmutó, cambió una última carta y terminó la partida. Finalmente llegó el momento de observar al oponente e intentar destrozarle la jugada.

—No llores por esto, Sensei —bromeó Penjura para luego dejar las cartas, una a una sobre la mesa.

Las personas que los observaban contuvieron el aliento al ver la jugada. Era Tierra, un Papel de Tierra de verdad.

—He completado Tierra —aseveró, orgulloso, Penjura.

—¿Eso es bueno? —le preguntó Sasuke en un murmullo al hombre que tenía al lado.

—Es el segundo Papel más fuerte —le explicó emocionado—. La única forma de ganarle es sacar Estrella.

—Es imposible que Sensei haya completado ese Papel —dijo otro, a la izquierda—. Ha perdido.

Sasuke se apresuró a contemplar el rostro de su mujer, tenía una expresión desafiante.

Tranquilamente y con una lentitud apabullante, Sakura giró el primer naipe y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Un tanuki.

Un par de murmullos decepcionados se hicieron eco entre los espectadores. La Estrella no incluía ningún tanuki. Había perdido la partida, algo común en un juego de azar, pero algo decepcionante teniendo en cuanta la actitud con la que se había desenvuelto Sakura durante la partida.

El chakra ascendió con rapidez al ojo de Sasuke y la sangre se filtró en su visión, a punto de usar el Sharingan para proyectar una ilusión en los presentes. Pero en ese momento, Sakura esbozó una amplia sonrisa y dio la vuelta al resto de las cartas para que su público pudiese contemplarlas.

La tortuga, el aciano, el gato, la lumbre y la rana. Tierra. Entre los espectadores se sucedieron un par de gritos ahogados por la sorpresa.

Sakura había formado Tierra y no solo eso, una Tierra idéntica a la de Penjura.

Sasuke, confuso, se preguntó a si mismo con que frecuencia era eso posible, cuantas veces se había sucedido durante el juego un empate.

—Has hecho trampas —declaró, furioso, Penjura.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Quieres revisarme?

Sakura le tendió los brazos por encima de la mesa. El cabello le cayó alrededor del rostro dejando a la vista la delicada piel del cuello al hacerlo. Un par de mechones de pelo del mismo color de las flores del cerezo le enmarcaron la mirada y con ella los pómulos también. Le dedicó una mirada provocativa al hombre que se sentaba frente a ella y sin poder evitarlo, Penjura se quedó con la mente en blanco, sin palabras.

Hacer trampas era la regla allí dentro y a menos que uno pudiese señalar el truco era incuestionable.

Tras aquel incidente, continuaron jugando como hasta ahora. Los minutos se sucedían y a los treinta minutos de juego, Penjura ya se sentía agotado. La espalda le sudaba mientras ella le observaba tras el largo abanico de rosas pestañas, una gota de sudor le cayó sobre uno de los naipes que sostenía entre las temblorosas manos.

Llevaban jugadas cinco partidas y en todas ellas nadie había perdido, como tampoco nadie había ganado. Cada una de las malditas partidas acaba en empate. Sakura y él habían conseguido el mismo Papel cinco veces seguidas. Aquello era impensable además de imposible, pero allí se encontraban, en aquella inusitada situación.

Alguien debía estar haciendo trampas, consideró Sasuke mientras observaba a su mujer que en ese momento se encontraba rozando una carta con los dedos, ella, de todas formas, no parecía sospechosa, aunque, por supuesto, la duda continuaba allí.

—Es tu turno —se hizo oír Sakura por encima del silencio.

—Bien, terminemos esto —aseveró Penjura, que no podía dejar de rezar para sí mismo mientras extendía las cartas sobre la mesa.

Anciano, pastor, tanuki, tortuga y tortuga. Soujo Teia. A Penjura hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de importarle cuantos puntos pudiese conseguir, ya poco le importaba perder o ganar, solo quería terminar con el juego.

—Vaya, otro empate ¿Qué posibilidades había? —dijo Sakura sonriente mientras giraba las cartas.

Penjura se sintió desvanecer al verlas.

Anciano, pastor, tanuki, tortuga y tortuga. Exactamente iguales a las suyas.

—No puede ser —soltó de golpe Penjura, con un grave suspiro, exhausto.

—Es una coincidencia increíble.

Era la sexta partida que jugaban y cada una había acabado exactamente igual. Sakura sonrió cuando dejó caer las cartas sobre la mesa y escuchó el ruido de los naipes al caer.

—¿Seguimos?

—No, no, no —declaró Penjura mientras se levantaba del sitio con las manos hacia rriba—. Me rindo.

Y es que podrían haber continuado jugando una y otra vez, que daba igual la mano que le tocase, la de Sakura siempre sería la misma. Penjura se sintió como un perro apaleado al admitirlo, peor era imposible ganar o perder con ella, estaba agotado.

—Por fin, no sabía cuándo decidirías rendirte —comentó Sakura.

Tras las palabras de la mujer, Penjura recogió las cartas y volvió a guardarlas en la caja, para dejarlas de nuevo escondidas entre las estanterías. Cuando regresó, llevaba una llave grande de latón colgada del dedo.

—Esta es la llave de la planta baja. Recuerda devolverla en cuanto termines —le suplicó Penjura, preocupado—. Si se pierde nos castigaran a todos los presentes con la pena de muerte.

—Lo prometo. Muchas gracias.

Cuando Sakura fue a atrapar la llave entre los dedos, Penjura se la retiró para agregar algo más.

—Incluso si el título del libro estaba inscrito en el registro, nada garantiza que el libro se encuentre allí.

Sakura frunció el ceño con interés y confusión a partes iguales tiñéndole las facciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir? En el catálogo ponía claramente que se encontraba entre los archivos.

—Lo sé, pero no siempre es preciso. Hay muchos ejemplares que vienen de los almacenes del palacio real de Redaku, y algunos aún continúan allí guardados. Unos pocos desaparecieron.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, podría haberlo dicho mucho antes, pero Penjura se encogió de hombros.

—Es una historia terrible —afirmó Penjura, que debía haber confundido la mirada de Sasuke.

—Me preguntó si en el palacio real no lo valioso que son esos libros. Hace un par de décadas se supone que vino hasta un embajador extranjero en busca de uno de los libros. Nunca se volvió a saber de la ubicación del ejemplar.

—¿Algún título en particular? —inquirió Sakura, analítica.

—Era un libro prohibido, nunca debió haber salido por las puertas de la biblioteca, pero el monarca adoraba a ese hombre. Creo que su nombre era; Orochimaru.

Sakura y Sasuke cruzaron las miradas al escuchar el nombre, sorprendidos ante lo inesperado de aquella revelación. Era imposible que se tratase de otra persona, debía ser el mismo hombre sibilino y reptiliano al que ellos conocían. Era un demonio con piel de serpiente e incluso había llegado a ir allí, tan lejos del País del Fuego.

Si al final Orochimaru había conseguido antes el mapa que ellos andaban buscando sería una perdida de tiempo que se hubiesen adentrado en un lugar tan lejano como el maldito Redaku.

Esa misma noche, Sasuke esperó a que sus compañeros se hubiesen acostado para salir de la celda con el lazo rojo en el brazo. En el patio, frente a la biblioteca, encontró a Sakura esperándolo.

—¿Tienes la llave? —preguntó Sasuke al verla.

Ella agitó la mano junto al rostro, en la que un destelló plateado brilló para responder a su pregunta. De todas formas, asintió.

—¡Por supuesto!

Ya con la luna sobre las cabezas, lejana y solitaria, entraron a la planta baja de la biblioteca en busca del mapa astronómico. Con la firme esperanza de encontrarlo allí abajo, empujaron la enorme puerta de hierro que resguardaba los documentos y entraron.

El portón se cerró tras ellos dejándolos en la completa oscuridad, sin ningún tipo de fuente de luz que les indicase el camino o que simplemente les iluminase los pies. Ambos concentraron el chakra en las manos para conseguir algo de luz, confiando en que no necesitarían más.

—Oye, ¿Jiji se encuentra bien, está durmiendo cómo debe? —la voz de Sakura, al hablar, rompió el amplio silencio que cubría la estancia.

—Cuando he salido de la celda se encontraba dormido, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

—Es que viene mucho al consultorio médico por dolores de cabeza, de estómago o por varios motivos, siempre tiene una razón para ir. Extrañamente nunca encuentro nada mal cuando lo reviso, así que puede que sea alguna excusa para poder saltarse el trabajo —le restó importancia a la pregunta—. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—No te preocupes, está fingiendo, ese tipo está perfectamente sano —en cuanto terminó de decirlo, Sasuke sintió que se le removía le pecho, intranquilo, en un torbellino de sentimientos bastante anuales en él.

Era posible que Jiji, por mucho que lo hubiese intentado, no llegase a creer que realmente Sakura era su mujer. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba, pero su cabeza le trajo el recuerdo de aquello que le había dicho no hace mucho en los pasillos que conducían al consultorio médico "¿No crees que habrá más gente como yo? Otros que también estarán interesados en acercarse a ella." Aquellas palabras le reverberaron como una oscura premonición en la mente y se vio obligado a detenerse en seco al pensarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió Sakura, preocupada, ante su extraña reacción.

Sasuke se giró hacia ella en silencio y sin pronunciar una sola palabra le sujetó mano, para luego acercar los dedos a la base de su dedo anular. Estando así, concentró una considerable cantidad de chakra en aquel lugar y comenzó a moldearlo a su alrededor.

El chakra comenzó a materializarse poco después en forma de granitos de arena que fueron juntándose y creciendo conforme más tiempo pasaba. A medida que estos comenzaron a cerrarse entorno al dedo anular de Sakura, fueron tomando la expresiva forma de un centenar de meteoritos orbitando en torno a un planeta, al igual que si el dedo se tratase de Saturno y la materia necesitase darle vueltas para mantenerse con vida.

La arena empezó a unirse cada vez más, los granos más grandes pasaron a ser parte de un todo y conforme lo hacían, iban cambiado de color a un plateado intenso, puro. Tras un par de segundo, en que la arena produjo el leve sonido del fuego al crepitar, el proceso hubo terminado.

—Mantenlo contigo —dijo Sasuke mientras le soltaba la mano con mala cara.

—Esto…

Sakura extendió la mano frente a ella, dejando bien visible los dedos para contemplar con detalle el anillo que acababa de recibir y que ahora se encontraba descansando en la base del dedo anular. El color plateado del aro brillaba frente a la tenue luz que ofrecía l chakra en aquel oscuro lugar y una gema, de color rojo intenso le llamó la atención. El rubi era precioso y encajaba a la perfección con el diseño del anillo.

El objeto había sido hecho con las pocas partículas que cubrían el suelo y el aire del lugar, le sorprendió comprobar lo que Sasuke era capaz de hacer únicamente con un poco de chakra y elementos naturales. A Sakura le conmovió observar la pieza, porque el anillo que le rodeaba el dedo era el silencioso testimonio de su matrimonio, de su unión.

—Muchisimas gracias —le dijo emocionada.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y continuó andando gentilmente, como si no la hubiese escuchado. Mientras continuaban andando, Sakura, que lo seguía a unos centímetros de su espalda, se dio el lujo de presionar las palmas de su mano para intentar calmar el rubor que le había ascendido a las mejillas.

Los objetos creados de manera artificial muchas veces parecían distorsionados, pero aquel no, el anillo era simplemente perfecto. Era muy claro, resplandeciente y para ella, era más hermoso que las estrellas más brillantes del firmamento.

Era incluso mejor que los que se intercambiaban los novios durante la boda, porque este había sido creado con el propio chakra de Sasuke.

Quizás Sasuke estuviese celoso. Sakura sintió unas ganas irremediables por preguntarle en voz alta a que se debía aquello, si realmente se había puesto celoso, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que él no estaría dispuesto a responder. Ya se estaba abriendo a ella bastante esa noche, así que decidió dejarlo pasar.

Tras un largo rato andando por el pasillo, a oscuras y en completo silencio, llegaron a la puerta trasera de la biblioteca. Sakura introdujo la llave que había recibido de parte de Penjura, la giró y los engranajes se abrieron con un leve chasquido.

—Ayer, cuando jugaste contra Penjura —Sasuke parecía incomodo al preguntar mientras abría la puerta— ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Bueno… —Sakura se apresuró a bajar la mano hacía su costado, ya que se había quedado embobada contemplando de nuevo el anillo— No hice trampas, si es eso lo que te inquieta. Hice un gran esfuerzo de memoria.

Al mirar al fondo, tras la entrada, descubrieron unas oscuras y profundas escaleras que bajaban hacia el sótano, llenos de escalones que iban bajando más y más hacia el fondo. Sakura continuó hablando mientras continuaban.

—Las cartas eran bastante viejas así que procure memorizar los rasguños, los bordes desgastados, incluso rotos que tenían. Incluso las imágenes de atrás, algunas diferían ligeramente de las otras. Lo memorice todo mientras las barajaba.

—¿Las sesenta cartas? —inquirió Sasuke, sorprendido ante la respuesta.

—Si, aunque en la primera ronda no me quedó más remedio que hacer trampa. Aprendí que era mejor terminar en empate jugando contra Tsunade-sama —le contó Sakura, la nostalgia se leía en su voz mientras hablaba—. Ella es una jugadora pésima, pero, aún así, odia perder. Al principio procuraba dejarla ganar, pero me di cuanta que al hacer eso ella no dejaba de querer jugar una y otra vez. Y descubrí que, si el juego terminaba siempre en un empate, ella se cansaba muy rápido y finalmente terminaba por rendirse. Aprendí a hacerlo para que Tsunade-sama se cansase de jugar, si ganaba se convertía en un vicio para ella.

Justo cuando terminaba de hablar, llegaron a la estancia subterránea, antes de que Sasuke pudiese seguir preguntando.

Los estantes en la parte inferior de la biblioteca estaban llenos de polvo, telarañas y documentos sueltos colocados entre el sin fin de libros. Había también documentos encuadernados de cualquier forma y tamaño, desde pequeños escritos hasta grandes royos de papel escondidos entre las estanterías.

Para ser documentos de suma importancia el cuidado rayaba en la ignorancia.

Sakura, precavida, rozó la pared del sótano en busca de trampas, liberando una suave cantidad de chakra por la superficie de la piedra para conocer al detalle las dimensiones de la sala donde se encontraban.

—Así que es así —murmuró ella, concentrada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Parece que hay una segunda habitación, oculta, tras la pared.

Sakura clavó la mirada en la pared del fondo de la estancia, donde se encontraba lo que se suponía que era el edificio principal. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse de nuevo en el flujo de chackra que estaba enviando hacia allí.

Era una técnica de exploración muy detallada para conseguir la información necesaria de la estructura del edificio. Dejaba que el chakra se deslizase por el material inorgánico que lo conformaba y le enviase información de la forma y tamaño de lo que se encontraba en él. Era una técnica creada y pulida por la propia Sakura, que era experta en la manipulación del chakra.

—Hay una escalera de caracol al fondo de la estancia que conecta con las dependencias del director de la prisión en el cuarto piso.

—Las escaleras del edificio principal no deberían bajar más allá de la planta baja, si lo que dices es correcto, significaría que la habitación secreta está únicamente recubierta por un solo muro, ¿no? —preguntó Sasuke. Debía ser así, ya que a esa segunda habitación secreta solo se podía acceder por las dependencias del director de prisiones— Es muy sospechoso, debe ocultar algo muy importante allí dentro.

—Lo investigaremos luego, deberíamos centrarnos primero aquí, hay cosas muy sospechosas en este lugar —comentó Sakura.

Sasuke sentía curiosidad por la existencia de ese habitáculo misterioso, pero Sakura llevaba razón, debían centrarse en encontrar el mapa astronómico lo más pronto posible.

La mano de Sakura pronto abandonó la pared para adentrarse entre los estantes, en busca del catálogo del inventario que se encontraba allí dentro. En cuanto lo encontró, con cuidado, se apresuró a abrirlo y buscar el estante donde se suponía que había sido almacenado el mapa. Lo encontró como la última vez, en primer lugar; el estante de la "I".

En cuanto lo vieron, se dirigieron con rapidez hacia la zona en la que debía encontrarse el estante.

—¡Aquí está! El mapa astronómico —exclamó en cuanto lo vio.

Sakura sacó un enorme tomo de cubierta azul oscuro, hecha de un material áspero y teñida con pigmentos, a primera vista, bastante primitivos, en la contraportada se podía leer, en letras doradas el magnífico título: Mapa Astronómico.

—Espero que realmente este libro contenga algún tipo de pista sobre lo que estamos buscando —murmuró Sakura para si misma, con una mano entornó las enromes tapas del libro y lo abrió para descubrir su interior. No pudo contener el murmullo que le ascendió por la garganta al observarlo con detalle— ¿Sai?

Sasuke contempló por encima de su hombro, casi por instinto, la página que a ella le había hecho decir aquel nombre. En ella se encontraba una imagen de tinta, de un padre junto a su hijo, un niño tanuki, que jugaban entre amplias dunas de arena que habían sido dibujadas por una pincelada rápida y de flujo suave.

Mientras Sakura se acercaba el libro a los ojos, percibió el aroma de la tinta que se había usado para dibujar aquello, a resina y a aceite quemado. Ella conocía ese característico olor de las numerosas misiones que había tenido que llevar a cabo junto a Sai. La tinta con la que dibujaba estaba hecha de aceite y agua, la mezcla era propia de Konoha. Sakura estaba convencida de que ese tipo de método de mezcla no era propio de Redaku.

—¿Y si el libro fue elaborado fuera del país? ¿Acaso es posible que viniese alguien de fuera únicamente a pintar esto?

—Si es así, esa persona debió venir hace ya mucho tiempo.

La persona que se les vino a ambos a la mente no fue otro que el Sabio de lo Seis Camino, es decir, había muy pocas posibilidades de que después de las historias y rumores que habían oído, hubiese sido otra persona. Si era así, debía haber sido él el mismo que dibujó esas imágenes con aquella tinta para luego llevar la técnica de la mezcla a su propio país, el País del Fuego y de esa forma había perdurado hasta los tiempos actuales. Si tenían en cuenta las historias que circulaban sobre el Sabio en esas tierras, era bastante probable que hubiese sucedido de esa forma.

En la primera página se hallaba el Tanuki entre las dunas, en la siguiente había un ogro gigante, después una lumbre, un gato, un mono, una tortuga, un caballo blanco, una rana con una babosa, un tronco, una vaca, un anciano y un pastor. Tras pasar todas las páginas Sasuke lanzó un murmullo al aire, en su dirección.

—Son las cartas del Hoshinarabe.

No había duda. Como Sasuke bien había dicho, eran las mismas ilustraciones que el juego de cartas del Hoshinarabe.

—Pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué tienen que ver las ilustraciones de las cartas con la existencia de las partículas polares?

La mano de Sakura, que había estado trazando una mancha de tinta en el papel se detuvo, pensativa.

Si lo observaban con más cuidado, desde más de cerca, descubrió unos puntos diminutos dibujados con el filo del pincel en cada una de las imágenes. Era un patrón de puntos en las que habían superpuesto los dibujos a pincel, igual que si los estuviesen intentando conectar para recrear un puzle.

—Fíjate, los puntos están conectados —comentó Sasuke, que debía haber seguido la misma línea de pensamiento que ella.

—No son simples pinturas, son constelaciones.

—¿Constelaciones?

—Si, patrones de estrellas que se disponen de tal manera que puedan recrear imágenes, como niños, plantas, animales… En Konoha también las conocemos como Tauro o Aries. Tú naciste el veintitrés de julio, Sasuke-kun, así que eres Leo.

Mientras lo explicaba, Sakura pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la de la rana y la babosa, allí, un conjunto de cinco estrellas, se entretejían para formar las antenas de la babosa.

—Fíjate en estas estrellas.

La constelación de Hokuto Gosei era la que representaban esos puntos, esa constelación en especifico era visible desde la primavera hasta el verano.

—Son visibles de primavera a verano. Esta babosa creo que está representando un lugar.

—Teniendo en cuenta que las doce pinturas representan constelaciones, creo que más bien habla de los meses, son todas las constelaciones que se pueden ver desde enero hasta diciembre. Creo que si las clasificamos en orden podremos encontrar más pistas —explicó Sakura, concentrada.

—¿Clasificarlas? Eso llevará tiempo.

Redaku se encontraba a tanta distancia de la aldea, que incluso las estrellas parecían diferentes allí. Sasuke frunció el ceño al pensarlo, pero Sakura le interrumpió con suavidad.

—No te preocupes —observó los materiales que había a su alrededor y sonrió—. Hay centenares de registros astronómicos por aquí, si me das dos días puedo intentar averiguar el orden en el que deberían de ir según el mes. Soy bastante competente en este tipo de cosas.

Sinceramente impresionado, Sasuke sujetó el mapa astronómico y lo puso sobre la mesa para contemplarlo él también, junto a ella. Sabía que ella no hablaba en broma, sería capaz de clasificar las constelaciones en cuestión de dos días. Más importante aún, había memorizado cada uno de los naipes de la baraja de Hoshinarabe.

Las cartas, Sasuke tenía la sensación de que las había visto antes.

—¿Has encontrado algo, Sasuke-kun?

—No, nada —cuando intentó cerrar de nuevo el libro, sus dedos palparon algo oculto en la portada—. Mmm.

Allí había un papel doblado a la mitad que contenía un par de caracteres tachados. Allí se encontraban aún más estrellas, pero no fue el texto lo que le llamó la atención, sino la figura que había sido dibujada a un lado, el símbolo de la hoja.

Sasuke quedó bastante sorprendido al verlo allí. En la aldea aquello era la marca que le correspondía llevar a un Shinobi, en la academia había habido una antigua técnica que se usaba para mantener el chakra concentrado en la frente. Y en el símbolo de Konoha, además estaba representado el remolino que formaban las hojas al caer.

—¿Por qué se encuentra aquí dibujada la marca de Konoha? —inquirió él, pensativo. De nuevo, volvieron a girar la cabeza para mirarse entre los dos, se habían quedado sin palabras.

Que el símbolo de su aldea se encontrase en aquel lugar, tan remoto y lejano, les pareció completamente increíble. Aquellos documentos debían existir mucho antes de que se fundase la aldea.

Ante todas aquellas coincidencias, aparentemente sin relación alguna, Sakura y Sasuke no pudieron dar respuesta a las dudas que les surgían al verlas. Nada que los vinculase entre sí.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura le pasó una pequeña nota a Sasuke en el corredor que conducía al comedor, mientras se cruzaban, ambos como si no se conociesen, ella le introdujo la nota en la mano.

Allí se detallaba el mes que representaba cada carta.

El tanuki, enero.

El gato, febrero.

La tortuga, marzo.

El mono, abril.

El caballo blanco, mayo.

La rana con la babosa, junio.

El tronco, julio.

La vaca, agosto.

La lumbre, septiembre.

El ogro, octubre.

El pastor, noviembre.

El anciano, diciembre.

Cada uno de los animales estaban sobre las cartas que representaban los meses de enero a agosto, tras ellos venían la lumbre y el gigante en los dos meses de septiembre y octubre y finalmente, tanto en noviembre como en diciembre habían sido representados los humanos.

Al final de la nota, Sakura había escrito unas breves palabras.

"Mañana a en los archivos a las dos del medio día"


	5. Capítulo 4

Esta no es la traducción literal de la obra, es una adaptación e interpretación del texto traducido al español.

Hay otras traducciones más literales al español, pero lo mío es una adaptación. Lo traduzco del ingles créditos por la traducción a: susanxchan

La historia y los personajes no son míos, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Jun Esaka.

Es la historia, no he cambiado nada sobre ella, pero sí que voy a adaptarla narrativamente al español para que sea más fácil y cómoda de leer.

¡Espero que os guste!

_Hola de nuevo, casi no llegó a tiempo, pero ¡lo conseguí!_

_Espero que os guste, la verdad es que ha sido un capítulo un poco confuso y denso, ¡tiene mucha información! Pero espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que podáis comprender todo fácilmente. Que lo disfrutéis._

**Capítulo 4**

Como cada día, los presos se dirigieron al trabajo, con el cuerpo agotado y rostros desapasionados, cansados de la rutina. Sasuke siempre se despertaba al amanecer, desayunaba algo y se iba a trabajar. Cuando el sol caía sobre los edificios volvía dentro, cenaba, se tomaba un baño y regresaba a la celda.

Desde aquella perspectiva de la vida, el mundo parecía un lugar lleno de recovecos y prisiones, un sitio de penurias, en el que la libertad era únicamente una invención de la imaginación. Pero tal vez no era realmente así, en los momentos libres si se les dejaba cierta libertad para que encontrasen ellos mismos la gran obra a la que aspirar o en que querían invertir su tiempo.

En el caso de Penjura, jugaba, mientras tanto, Jiji intentaba descubrir la ruta que aquel día seguiría Agate entre las celdas.

—¡Genial! ¡Victoria de nuevo!

Las tablas del suelo, en el pasillo, comenzaron a crujir con potencia tras la celda, Jiji, agitado, levantó las manos al aire antes de gritar.

—¡El decimo día ha llegado! ¡Vamos, formad una fila!

—Eres inútil, Jiji —le increpó Ganno, que mantenía la espalda rígida, enfocado en seguir pintándose las uñas—. Han pasado tres días, no diez, desde que Agate se paseó por aquí.

Por las tardes, Jiji solía observar con detenimiento las idas y venidas de Agate, esperando detectar su recorrido y si eso significaba que aquel día se pasaría por los barracones de los presos o los ignoraría, sin embargo, Ganno y Penjura, que también habían intentado predecir los movimientos del lagarto, comprendieron que aquel animal era bastante impredecible, no como los guardias que se paseaban por allí siempre a la misma hora.

—Los animales siempre dan mucho que hablar, una vez, estuve con una… señorita —dijo Penjura con una media sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro bien marcada—, que montaba a caballo solo para tener algún tema de conversación.

La boca del hombre se cerró de golpe al escuchar las claras señales que indicaban que Agate se encontraba por allí. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, a pesar de lo mucho que él también intentaba adivinar las rutinas del animal, no era especialmente feliz de verlo.

—Jiji estás todo el día observando a Agate, ¿no te entra miedo?

—Está bien, imbécil, a menos que me encuentre violando las reglas, Agate no me hará nada.

La enorme sombra de una alta figura, tapó las luces del techo. Podría haber sido un guardia, pero la imponente figura del reptil se acercó de manera sinuosa hacia su celda.

—Mira, ven aquí a ver esto.

En cuanto lo dijo, Jiji le arrebató una de las ramas del montón que guardaba Ganno para hacer los pinceles y las acercó a los barrotes, las hojas se balancearon peligrosamente en dirección al temible Agate. Los ojos del animal se clavaron con fijeza en las hojas y se movieron de lado a lado mientras la rama se movía atrayendo su atención.

—Venga, vamos —murmuró de forma amigable Jiji para que él animal se acercase a él, Agate lo hizo con una lentitud pasmosa, pero lo hizo.

En el momento en que el hocico de la bestia rozó las hojas, Jiji tomó aire con fuerza, pero el animal simplemente se comportó como un gato con un juguete nuevo.

—¿Ha venido? Realmente lo ha hecho ¡La leche, no creí que lo fuese a hacer! —dijo atónito Penjura que no podía haber dado susurrado con más asombro en la voz de lo que ya lo hizo— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Por qué se ha acercado?

—Agate suele tumbarse bajo los arboles frutales. No creo realmente que coma fruta, peor disfruta del olor —le explicó Jiji, mientras se acercaba algo más al reptil—. Hoy voy a tocarte, amigo, solo tengo que acercarme un poco más. Penjura inténtalo conmigo —susurró Jiji como si hablase con un gato de la calle.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Penjura, asustado, mientras entornaba la mirada hacia su compañero de nuevo— Estás loco. Ese bicho no se va a quedar ahí quieto mientras tú lo tocas y yo, por mi parte, quiero seguir teniendo los brazos donde están.

—Sasuke, ven a intentarlo tú.

—Tendré problemas si ahora también pierdo el brazo derecho. No pienso hacerlo —comentó Sasuke, irónico, con un suspiro.

Jiji le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Ganno.

—Bueno, no pierdo nada por intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Ganno dejó el pincel donde pudo y se puso en pie para extender con gentileza los brazos, dorados por el sol, hacia delante, tras los barrotes de la celda. Con un dedo, inseguro, rozó la frente plana y solida de Agate. Tras un par de leves caricias a la piel dura y escamosa del reptil, las pupilas de Agate se dilataron hasta volverse anchas y negras.

—¡Es increíble! Parece que le gusta —exclamó Penjura, boquiabierto.

—Vamos Sasuke, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú también?

—Olvídalo —proclamó Sasuke, seguro de la decisión que había tomado. Aunque de todas formas negó con la cabeza ante la insistencia de Ganno. Si Agate, por algún casual, decidía que tenía hambre, le arrancaría el único brazo que le quedaba en nombre de la venganza.

Al ver le éxito que había tenido Ganno, Penjura se acercó también a los barrotes.

—Lo voy a intentar —declaró seguro de, ahora sí, querer hacerlo.

—Si, venga, inténtalo —le ofreció Ganno haciéndose a un lado para ofrecer el sitio que había estado ocupando él a su compañero. Con una emoción palpable, no llegó a darse cuenta que incluso había sacado los dedos de los pies.

Los ojos de Agate volvieron a ser tan afilados como siempre, preparado para atacar.

—¡Vuelve dentro! —le increpó Sasuke, incorporándose en la cama, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, Jiji le agarró del hombro y tiró de él para que volviese a entrar, justo a tiempo para que la cabeza de Agate chocase contra los barrotes, con la boca vacía.

Con violencia, Agate trató de meter las garras dentro de la celda para acercarlo a sí mismo, pero únicamente consiguió sujetar la lampara de aceite que había dentro, golpeándola contra el suelo.

—¡Gya! —chilló el lagarto, cubierto por completo de aceite caliente. Con un sonido lastimero, dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. Con un chasquido, la lampara terminó de caer al suelo, echa pedazos, pero, afortunadamente para ellos, las llamas se extinguieron en contacto con el suelo helado.

Penjura cayó hacia atrás, pálido como una sábana.

—Santo cielo, eso si que ha sido aterrador —dijo Jiji, soltando todo el aire de los pulmones.

—Yo debería ser el que estuviese asustado, idiota —afirmó Penjura, que no paraba de temblar, horrorizado.

Jiji se frotó la nuca, alarmado.

—¿Por qué narices saltó? Estaba tan tranquilo hacía unos segundos…

—El pie. Tus dedos rozaron el otro lado de los barrotes —respondió Sasuke mientras se inclinaba a recoger los pedazos de la lampara de aceite, que yacían esparcidos por el suelo.

En el silencio los pensamientos de todos se aunaron en uno, invocando la primera regla de la prisión; eran libre de hacer lo que quisiesen, siempre y cuando permaneciesen tras los barrotes.

—Y si es así ¿por qué he podido sacar los brazos y no los pies?

—Bueno, lo más lógico sería que no se nos permitiese salir de la celda, sea de la forma que sea, pero imagino que a Agate le habrán adiestrado para que relacione "salir" con "los pies fuera de la celda" —se aventuró a decir Jiji, pensativo. Penjura asintió convencido de las palabras de su compañero.

—Comprendo. Gracias Jiji, si no te hubieses dado cuenta a tiempo, Agate me habría arrancado el brazo.

—Bueno, creo que deberías disculparte con el animal ese, le echaste por encima todo el aceite.

Ganno soltó un gruñido mientras intentaba retirar el aceite del suelo de tatami con un par de trozos de madera, el resto consiguió secarlo con un poco de papel de arroz. Sasuke se vio obligado a encender de nuevo la lampara con un par de chispas eléctricas, ya que era imposible saber donde estaba el pedernal en la completa oscuridad que les rodeaba.

La llama parpadeó unos instantes de manera muy anaranjada, balanceada por el candelabro y, al observar aquella oscilación, el recuerdo de Naruto y Kurama se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, como una herida abierta.

—¿Qué habéis hecho? ¡Se ha oído un fuerte ruido proveniente de este punto! —inquirió un guardia, que había llegado corriendo para investigar el incidente.

Sasuke no consiguió apartar los ojos de la suave llama, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras tanto, Jiji y Penjura intentaron explicar a aquellos hombres alguna clase de mentiras que los disuadiese de imponerles un castigo. Algo sobre una pelea entre ambos.

La mente de Sasuke se debatía pensando en las cartas de Hoshinarabe, en las imágenes que representaban. Una de ellas era una lumbre de llama anaranjada, muy similar a la que se encontraba contemplando, el color era tan similar al que presentaba Kurama que podría haberse confundido con su pelaje.

La llama que andaba contemplando se agitaba como si se tratase de las nueve colar del Kyubi. Sasuke parpadeó, asombrado, y observó con más detenimiento la línea que formaba la suave llama de la vela. Ese pequeño fuego era una pequeña llama de color anaranjado, brillante, que consumía el oxígeno para alimentarse.

Pero el color naranja no existía únicamente en el calor del fuego, no era únicamente el de una lumbre. ¿Y si la constelación representada en las cartas como una llama, no era realmente una llama? Y si… ¿Y si fuese el zorro de las nueve colas?

—Son Bijuus.

A las dos del medio día, Sasuke había ido directamente a reunirse con Sakura, faltando por ello al trabajo. Se reunió con ella entre las estanterías del lateral derecho del archivo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Sakura, confundida ante la declaración que había hecho Sasuke nada más llegar allí. Saltarse los saludos y las introducciones era algo a los que Sakura se había familiarizado con él, se había familiarizado con la tendencia que tenía a ser tan directo, pero, ante aquella simple frase, le costó seguirle el ritmo. Tuvo que tragar saliva un momento para poder reaccionar.

—La carta astronómica, el Hoshinarabe, eso es lo que representan diez de las doce cartas; las constelaciones son los Bijuus —le explicó Sasuke, intentando ser preciso—. El tanuki con su padre era Ichibi, Shukaku. El gato que contemplaba la Luna junto a una llama, el Nibi, Matatabi. La tortuga que trepaba la montaña, el Sanbi, Isobu. El mono que dibujaba en el suelo, el Yonbi, Son Goku. El caballo blanco que nada metido en el mar, el Gobi, Kokuo. La rana y la babosa en el pantano, el Rokubi, Saiken. La séptima constelación era el tronco de un árbol, el Nanabi, Chomei, es un insecto —señaló Sasuke, antes de añadir nada más, le arrebató el mapa astronómico a Sakura para extenderlo sobre una mesa cercana y buscó la constelación representada por el tronco del árbol, entre la savia y el ámbar había una decena de escarabajos dibujados—. De hecho, la constelación no esta representada por el árbol, sino por los escarabajos que hay alrededor.

La vaca en el establo, el Hachibi, Gyuki. La lumbre con la llama anaranjadas, el Kyubi, Kurama, incluso parece haber nueve colas —señaló con el dedo—. Y, por último, octubre, que está representado por un ogro gigante nacido de la tierra, el Juubi.

Sakura asintió, concentrada.

—Eso significa que las constelaciones que quedan deben ser… —dijo mientras pasaba de página para observar las imágenes restantes, el hombre de cabello cano y el pastor que contemplaba el firmamento—. El Sabio de los Seis Caminos y Tataru, el astrónomo.

—Si, es lo más probable.

Se suponía que el Sabio había creado a las bestias cuando estaba ya al borde de la muerte, ese mapa debía haber sido dibujado tras la muerte del Sabio entonces. Aunque no podían estar seguros de que realmente las constelaciones estuviesen representando a los Biju.

Pero si era así, parecía que Rikudo Senin se había sumado a si mismo y a Tataru para añadir dos constelaciones más a las diez que ya había.

De todas formas ¿acaso el calendario que usaban en esos días había sido el mismo que se usaba actualmente? ¿O había otro significado en las doce constelaciones?

—Y, ¿qué era lo que debías decirme, Sakura? —inquirió Sasuke al recordar de nuevo la nota que le había entregado.

Ella elevó la vista del mapa con el entusiasmo tiñéndole las facciones.

—Hoy vamos a poder entrar en la oficina de Zansuru, esta tarde lo vendrá a ver un mensajero desde la capital al Instituto para hablar con él.

—Supongo que habrá venido a informar sobre la situación en la capital. Kakashi me informó de los problemas que esta sufriendo Redaku en estos momentos. ¿No iba a colaborar con la reina Manali para intentar llevar la guerra a otro territorio? —Sakura asintió— ¿Y cuál es el propósito de que le envíen un mensajero a Zansuru?

—Da igual, es nuestra oportunidad. Podríamos suplantar nosotros al mensajero.

Unas horas más tarde, tal y como Sakura había dicho, el mensajero llegó al Instituto. Agotado por el largo camino que había hecho hasta allí se quitó la capa sucia y llena de polvo para clavar los ojos en la fachada del edificio que tenía enfrente. Un alto muro de ladrillos absorbió por completo la atención de aquel nuevo espectador. El diseño con el que había sido forjada la puerta de entrada le resultó bastante interesante.

La fachada a esas horas solía recibir la luz templada del sol, que bañaba los ladrillos, blanqueando el horrible color gris oscuro con el que habían sido pintados, además estaba protegido por unas enormes y longitudinales barras de hierro.

Hundal, el mensajero, venía de la capital, allí ya habían empezado a florecer los dientes de león convirtiendo el paisaje en algo mucho más ameno a la vista. No tenía nada que ver con lo que ahora tenía delante. Con un suspiró se adelantó un par de pasos hacia delante. De todas formas, solo venía a entregar el mensaje del primer ministro, después podría volver a casa.

Uno de los guardias de la entrada lo recibió con una frase que ya debía tener más que ensayada para decirla sin parpadear a los visitantes. Hundal pensó que lo recibirían un par de guardias imponentes, pero le alegró ver que era una chica joven la que apareció para recibirlo.

—Bienvenido al Instituto.

Al contemplar el interesante color de su cabello, de un hermoso color rosa, al igual que los árboles de cerezo en plena floración y los intensos ojos verdes almendrados que tenía, la sensación deprimente que le había envuelto al llegar, desapareció.

—Vengo de la capital de Redaku —informó el hombre—. Le traigo un mensaje a Zansuru-san de parte del primer ministro, Minoru-sama. Es sobre un asunto burocrático —al terminar de hablar, Hundal le mostró con torpeza la cabeza del bastón que llevaba entre las manos a Sakura, aquello era una muestra indiscutible de que se encontraba en una misión oficial.

—Si, esperábamos tener noticias sobre usted pronto —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, para luego proseguir de la misma manera—. Gracias por haber realizado un viaje tan largo para venir. Sin embargo, me disculpo por la rudeza de lo que estoy a punto de preguntar, pero Zansuru es un hombre muy ocupado; ¿podría pasarme a mi el mensaje? Prometo hacérselo llegar sin demora, pero ahora mismo nos encontramos muy ocupados.

—Por supuesto, señorita, para mi no es ningún problema.

Con una sonrisa, Sakura le indicó que la siguiera y está lo guio por los corredores que componían el edificio principal.

—¿Cuál es el mensaje que desea darle al señor Zansuru de parte del primer ministro? —inquirió la mujer como si aquello se tratase de una charla ocurrente entre ambos, no trató de ser reservada con respecto al tema. Ante la pregunta, Hundal torció el cuello, inseguro.

—Tampoco se nada sobre los detalles, pero el primer ministro me envía a preguntar por los procesos aquí.

—¿Los progresos? ¿Qué sucede con los progresos del Instituto?

—No sé, no creo que pueda decirte mucho más sobre ellos, la verdad. Entre los mensajeros es de protocolo básico no saber que es lo que llevamos encima. Ya sabes, para proteger la información.

—¿Y es esta la primera vez que se reúne usted con Zansuru? —prosiguió la mujer sin detener la conversación, no quería que se hiciese el silencio para que lo que le había preguntado algo resonase de manera sospechosa en la cabeza de su interlocutor.

—Oficialmente sí. Peor lo he visto varías veces en las visitas que hace a palacio. Mi mujer trabaja allí como guardia y he tenido el placer de verlo ya que suelen encargarle que escolte a Zansuru-san cuando va por allí.

Tras continuar un rato, por fin llegaron frente a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, el olor a polvo les inundo las fosas nasales nada más poner un pie dentro. La estancia debía estar destinada para el estudio astronómico de forma no muy ocasional. Al levantar la mirada encontró una imagen de una estrella misteriosa que giraba en torno a otra roja. La habitación no estaba mal, pero era evidente que no era un lugar destinado a recibir invitados.

—Bueno, Zansuru-san… —intentó decirle Sakura.

Cada vez más ansioso, Hundal entornó la mirada hacia ella, ansioso.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya…

PUM.

Tras el sonido, grave y profundo que reverberó por la estancia, Hundal cayó de boca la suelo, inconsciente.

—Así mejor —dijo Sakura mientras se transformaba en la viva imagen de Hundal. Con la mano en la cadera, se giró para observar a Sasuke— Tu turno.

—¿Yo también me tengo que transformar?

—Si, será lo mejor.

La estrategia que seguirían era muy sencilla. Sakura se haría pasar por el mensajero del primer ministro, Hundal, así conseguiría ganar tiempo mientras Sasuke se infiltraba para conseguir información de la habitación secreta del sótano o, al menos, sobre el instituto.

Cuando Sasuke se hubiese conseguido infiltrar en el sótano y ver lo que había allí, podrían enviar de vuelta a Hundal a la capital confundiéndolo con un genjutsu.

—Para esto mismo es para lo que se creo el jutsu de sustitución —comentó Sakura mientras le ofrecía el bastón de Hundal a Sasuke para que lo observase con detalle. Cuanto más cerca lo pusiese mejor, ya que la técnica consumía más chakra cuanto más lejos se encontraba uno del objeto que se pretendía sustituir.

—Mmm —gruñó Sasuke mientras lo observaba con cautela para copiar todos los detalles. Era complicado hacer la técnica de sustitución con un objeto inorgánico, pero el tenía bastante experiencia, ya lo había hecho con shurikens y kunais antes, aunque con un bastón era la primera vez que lo intentaría.

Con cuidado, comenzó a moldear el chakra entorno a él y tras un chasquido realizó con éxito la técnica de sustitución. El cuerpo de Sasuke, convertido ya en un bastón, calló al suelo de un golpe sordo.

—Perfecto —exclamó Sakura mientras se inclinaba para recogerlo. La situación tal vez era un poco extraña, pero de todos modos ya estaba decidido. El resto del plan sería sencillo de llevar a cabo.

Sakura ascendió las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso imitando el caminar de Hundal a la perfección, a cada paso, apoyaba el bastón en el suelo, provocando el sonido característico de la madera contra la piedra, un poco amortiguado por las alfombras que cubrían el suelo.

Al llegar al despacho de Zansuru, ella dio un par de toques, suaves contra la madera y, cuando la invitó a entrar, ella lo hizo sin dudarlo. Sasuke solía trabajar solo muy a menudo, así que la estrategia, que se basaba prácticamente en confiar en su compañera de equipo, le resulto refrescante.

Zansuru le indicó a Sakura que se sentase en un sofá cercano mientras él tomaba asiento frente a ella, en un sillón.

En la parte trasera de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio bastante moderno, muy diferente a los diseños que solía haber en Redaku. El escritorio debía ser, sin lugar a dudas, el estudio de Zansuru. Por lo que Sakura creía haber comprobado con su propio chakra antes de entrar, se suponía que debía haber una habitación al final del estudio, separada por una estantería, sin puerta alguna y, en algún lugar del dormitorio, propiedad indiscutible de Zansuru, tenía que haber una última puerta que condujese a las escaleras, en dirección al sótano.

—¿Qué tal anda Minoru-san? ¿Lo esta haciendo bien como primer ministro? Hace ya más de medio año que no me manda noticias —Comentó Zansuru, relajado sobre el sillón. No había empezado a hablar hasta que había visto el bastón con el marca que llevaba gravado, de un águila, sobre el pomo.

—Esta bien, al igual que la reina Manali. Es cuestión de tiempo que todo vuelva a su cauce. Minoru-san se ha acostumbrado bien a sus labores oficiales —una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro mientras desviaba, casi por casualidad, la mirada hacia la venta, para poder observar con detalle el exterior—. Vaya, fíjese, está lloviendo.

Mientras Zansuru se inclinaba para contemplar la lluvia a través de la ventana, el bastón se deslizó sobre la alfombra y continuó rodando hasta llegar junto al escritorio, a la entrada del dormitorio oculto.

—No llueve.

—Vaya, cierto, parece que me he confundido.

Zansuru frunció el ceño para asentir en respuesta, mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento, de espaldas al escritorio.

Sasuke, en silencio, deshizo el cambio y volvió de nuevo a su forma original. Con cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, dio la vuelta al escritorio y se introdujó en la habitación de atrás. Al llegar procuró verificar con cuidado todo lo que vio. Una cama, una pequeña estantería y… bingo, una amplia y lisa puerta de cobre, que lo esperaba con el pomo entornado al final de la pequeña habitación.

Con toda seguridad aquella era la puerta que bajaba al sótano, pero había un problema que no fue incapaz de ignorar en cuanto la vio. La puerta era visible al otro lado del escritorio, así que Sasuke se vio obligado a devolver la atención de nuevo hacia el despacho que había dejado atrás.

—He oído que la sequía se ha vuelto un gran problema en la capital —comentaba en ese preciso momento Zansuru.

—Si, así es, pero en el palacio no ha sido ningún problema.

El hombre continuaba hablando con Sakura mientras le daba la espalda a Sasuke, así que este se movió con destreza hacia la puerta de bronce, quedando expuesto frente al despacho. Con cuidado, tiro de la manilla de la puerta hacia si mismo, con la esperanza de que Zansuru no le hubiese echado la llave, pero no tuvo suerte, la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada. Estuvo apunto de suspirar, pero se contuvo, tendría que forzar la cerradura.

Había algunos shinobis que eran capaces de abrir cerraduras gracias a diversos jutsus. Kakashi derretía el metal con el calor. Shikamaru con ayuda de las sombras y Naruto gracias a sus habilidades con las técnicas de aire era capaz de girar los mecanismos usando un rashengan de tamaño muy reducido. La especialidad de Sasuke era el fuego, así que muchas veces imitaba a Kakashi a la hora de abrir puertas cerradas, pero si lo hacia la marca sería evidente y no se lo podía permitir.

Frustrado, giró la cabeza hacia Sakura y le hizo una señal, indicándole de esa manera que alargase la conversación, necesitaba más tiempo. En respuesta a la petición Sakura sonrió hacia Zansuru y se inclinó hacia él de manera amigable.

—¿Sabe, Zansuru-san? Nos hemos visto antes, no se si usted lo recordará, pero fue en el palacio. Mi mujer trabaja allí. Le he saludado alguna vez allí en la capital —comentó, para luego continuar con una extensa charla.

Mientras Sakura ganaba tiempo de esa manera, Sasuke acercó dos dedos al ojo de la cerradura, concentró allí su chakra y lo moldeó para poder darle la forma exacta de una llave. Aquella treta no le serviría, por ejemplo, para forjar una llave como la de los archivos, era algo más complejo que crear un anillo como el que le había hecho a Sakura, tenía que hacer coincidir la forma con el engranaje y aquello era complicado, pero de todas formas se concentró en conseguirlo. Si no empleaba el chakra suficiente y no lo solidificaba como era debido, en cuanto intentase girar la llave, se pariría.

En la sala contigua, la conversación continuaba como si nada.

—Muy bien, me alegra saber sobre nuestros anteriores encuentros y sobre su mujer. Pero creo que es hora de que me cuente lo que ha venido usted a decirme sobre el primer ministro.

—Oh, si, si, por supuesto. Lamento haberme ido por la tangente, es un habito que he desarrollado junto al primer ministro, frente a él suele funcionar cuando uno desea un poquito más de compasión. Creo que me viene de la infancia, ¿sabe usted? Me críe en una casa con seis hermanas, una abuela y una madre, y a todas les encantaba hablar.

—Hundal-san —replicó Zansuru, impaciente—. ¿Puede decirme que mensaje trae para mí?

—Parece usted el ministro usando esas frases —le aseguró en tono risueño—. Minoru-sama pide que refuerzos para la capital.

—¿A que se refiere con, refuerzos? Y, de todas formas, me gustaría saber cuál es el poder actual del gobierno para la guerra —inquirió el hombre, hastiado.

—Bueno, yo soy un simple mensajero, esa información es de alto secreto, pero…

Gracias al tiempo que le había brindado Sakura, Sasuke fue capaz de realizar la copia de la llave sin problemas, pero cuando la fue a girar, esta se partió a la mitad.

"Mierda, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte". Se contuvo de hacer ningún tipo de sonido, frustrado, para volver a empezar de nuevo con el mismo proceso. Dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, se estaba empezando a frustrar de verdad, no tenían mucho tiempo. Claro que no se habría encontrado así de haber estado solo, pero ahora estaba con Sakura y cualquier cosa que saliese mal, sería un problema para ella también.

—He hecho demasiadas preguntas, me disculpo por ello, Fundal-san. Por otro lado, donde ha dejado usted el bastón, no lo veo por aquí.

"El bastón" se irguió Sasuke al escucharlo.

—¿Disculpe?

—Usted vino con el bastón aquí, me lo enseño al entrar. Pero, ¿dónde está?

Con la llave de nuevo rehecha en la mano, Sasuke la giró en el ojo de la cerradura y consiguió abrir la puerta. Para su propio alivio, esta vez, el pequeño objeto no se rompió al girar, pero el sonido de los engranajes girar resonaron por la estancia.

—Disculpe un momento —dijo Zansuru, que intentó dar la vuelta para comprobar que todo fuese bien a su espalda, pero un sonido lo sobresaltó frente a él. Sakura golpeó con fuerza el suelo, con la punta del bastón real, que sacó de las profundidades de la capa que llevaba puesta.

—Aquí está, el bastón.

Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad que le acaba de brindar Sakura y se adentró a través de la puerta, directo a las escaleras de caracol.

Dentro, el pasillo estaba oscuro y polvoriento, lleno de moho. Con dos dedos, encendió una pequeña chispa de fuego y observó los alrededores con atención. Las escaleras de caracol se extendían en la oscuridad ante él, invitándole a bajar.

¿Realmente sería esa la entrada a la habitación secreta del sótano? No tenía mucho tiempo, así que decidió no pensarlo demasiado y adentrarse a bajar por ellas. Sasuke bajó casi deslizándose en silencio y tras haber continuado descendiendo durante un rato, llegó a una puerta que le resultó bastante familiar, una puerta llena de barrotes. Aquello era una maldita celda.

La abrió con la misma técnica que antes, la segunda vez ya le costó menos realizarla y la empujó con suavidad hacia dentro. Pesaba horrores y al abrirla, una terrible oleada de viendo frío, duro y sinestro le azotó el cuerpo. Allí dentro, fue capaz de escuchar el grave aleteo de un centenar de animales.

—Aves —susurró, anonadado.

Era una cantidad inmensa de gallinas y en apenas un par de segundos, una decena ya se encontraba a sus pies, picoteándole los zapatos mientras balanceaban el cuerpo de un lado a otro. ¿Cuántas habría? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta, tal vez?

¿Por qué narices habría gallinas en un lugar como ese? A diferencia de la oscura y polvorienta escalera que descendía hasta allí, con una ventilación que parecía inexistente, en aquel lugar corría el aire fresco, que llegaba a través de amplios respiraderos. También había verdura y pienso, una verdura mucho más fresca que la que recibían los prisioneros durante las comidas y había agua limpia. Todo producto de la mano del hombre.

Al fondo había un par de piedras amontonadas de manera extraña, todas talladas por alguna especie de extraño patrón, como si alguien estuviese intentado darle algún tipo de forma en aquellos momentos indeterminada. Mientras trabajaba, Sasuke había visto a uno de los prisioneros cargando una roca parecida. La intriga le revolvía por dentro mientras las gallinas continuaban revoloteando a sus pies.

Gallinas y rocas amontonadas en grandes cantidades. ¿Qué demonios era ese lugar?


	6. Capítulo 5

Esta no es la traducción literal de la obra, es una adaptación e interpretación del texto traducido al español.

Hay otras traducciones más literales al español, pero lo mío es una adaptación. Lo traduzco del ingles créditos por la traducción a: susanxchan bethanie_rose

La historia y los personajes no son míos, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Jun Esaka.

Es la historia, no he cambiado nada sobre ella, pero sí que voy a adaptarla narrativamente al español para que sea más fácil y cómoda de leer.

¡Espero que os guste!

ADVERTENCIA: _Si, una nueva advertencia. Pero es para deciros algo importante sobre el capítulo._

_En la traducción que suelo usar como referencia, no salía la escena final, cuando Sasuke pregunta a Sakura cierta pregunta, que no voy a poner aquí para no hacer spoiler a quien aun no lo haya leído. Así que he decido completarla con la de bethanie_rose, que no se si estará más completa o no, pero era una escena extra y he decidido no dejarla pasar._

_Además, en ambas traducciones se confunde mucho el termino de dinosaurio y dragón, por tanto he decidido usar ambos, no se sucede una diferencia abismal, esta confuso en ambas traducciones y, de todas formas, queda más épico, no sé, cosas mías._

_Dicho esto, y que este también ha sido otro de esos capítulos confusos en los que no tenía muy claro cómo organizar la información, espero que lo haya hecho bien y lo disfrutéis igualmente. Gracias por la atención._

**Capítulo 5**

Cuatro días después de que el mensajero visitase el instituto, Kakashi-sensei envió un halcón a Sakura informándole de que el primer ministro de Redaku había invadido el pueblo de Nagare con ayuda de la reina Manali. Por otro lado, el hermano de la reina, Nanara, que se había posicionado contra su propia hermana, se sublevó dando un golpe de estado que le llevó a apoderarse del control administrativo del país. Kakashi sostenía en la misiva que tenía intención de prestar apoyo al hermano de la reina, Nanara.

Cuando Hundal, el mensajero del primer ministro, había arribado en el instituto, había llegado en espera de recibir información sobre los progresos que estaba llevando a cabo Zansuru en el centro y este le había ordenado regresar con la información de que enviarían refuerzos inmediatos. Evidentemente, estas fuerzas deberían ser enviadas en ayuda de la reina Manali y el primer ministro, pero, si era así ¿Dónde se encontraban los refuerzos? ¿Tal vez en el Instituto norte?

De todas formas, Sakura se encargó de resumirle a Kakashi-sensei la situación en la que se encontraban por ahora con respecto a la misión y envió el halcón con la tela roja firmemente atada al cuello del ave.

El halcón abrió el pico insatisfecho, porque después de hacer aquel largo viaje hacia el instituto aun no se le daba permiso para descansar. Sakura, que se sentía un poco culpable por ello, le dio una jugosa recompensa en forma de un par de pedazos de carne y lo envió de vuelta a la villa. Tras terminar con ello, Sakura salió del consultorio y se dirigió tranquilamente al comedor por los pasillos, a tiempo para cenar.

Una larga cola de prisioneros, que nacía en el mostrador de la comida y se extendía hasta llegar al pasillo, la recibió a su llegada al comedor.

Sakura quería contarle a Sasuke con urgencia lo que Kakashi-sensei le había transmitido en su carta, pero, para su desgracia, no lo encontró en ningún lado. Así que, ignorando el sin fin de ojos de prisioneros que le clavaban la mirada, tomó asiento junto a una de las numerosas ventanas de la estancia.

Allí sentada, se dio el lujo de introducirse de nuevo en sus propios pensamientos. Había tantas cosas que no entendía o que simplemente no llegaban a encajar en el gran puzzle mental que se imaginaba sobre la misión... Para empezar, estaba la relación de Zansuru con el primer ministro; habían hablado de unos refuerzos de los que no tenía constancia alguna. Luego estaba el significado del mapa astronómico. Y también estaban las gallinas que había encontrado Sasuke en el subsuelo, al igual que las rocas. Incluso con toda esa información fragmentada que poseían, le era muy difícil encontrarles relación alguna.

Es decir, había gallinas y rocas en el sótano del director de prisiones, quizás no tuviese que preocuparse por ello y fuese una extraña afición de Zansuru. No, era imposible, ¿verdad?

Sakura suspiró, confundida.

—No tengo ni idea —murmuró, frustrada, a la nada, mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

—Sensei, ¿puedo sentarme aquí con usted? —preguntó un hombre mayor desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Sakura levantó la mirada, sorprendida ante la interrupción de sus propios pensamientos.

—Por supuesto, siéntese —le concedió ella a Ganno, uno de los compañeros de celda de Sasuke, un hombre adicto a pintarse las uñas con una pintura elaborada por medio de su propia sangre.

Él se sentó frente a ella y, en cuanto lo hizo, observó, al igual que Sakura, el exterior a través de la ventana, mientras se servía una taza humeante de té que se encontraba en la mesa, con intenciones de humedecerse la garganta.

—El sol ya está comenzando a ocultarse —comentó, con propósito de iniciar una pequeña conversación.

—Si —Sakura observó la puesta de sol mientras lo decía, un brillante rayo de color anaranjado bañaba la mesa de los tonos propios del final del día, era tan luminoso y atractivo que daba ganas de sujetarlo con ambas manos, como si pudiese llegar a ser tangible.

—Durante muchos años, creí que la noche se debía a que el sol caía bajo la tierra —prosiguió él, absorbido por la puesta de sol—. Pero me equivocaba. Entonces no sabía que la tierra giraba al rededor del sol, pensaba que era el cielo el que se movía entorno a nosotros.

Sakura asintió en respuesta.

—También me sorprendió cuando lo descubrí siendo una niña. Pero es un error bastante común, ya sabe, los humanos tendemos a creernos el centro de todo.

Ganno entrecerró los ojos cuando ella hubo terminado de hablar, atento a una de las manos de Sakura.

—Hoy lleva usted un anillo en el dedo, Sensei. ¿Está casada?

—Si, pero me quitó el anillo cuando estoy trabajando, es un problema a la hora de realizar trabajos manuales.

—Sí yo trabajase en un lugar como este, me resultaría muy triste no poder volver a casa con mi familia siempre que quisiese —comentó el hombre, pensativo.

Bueno, en realidad, no podrían verse tantas veces como lo habían hecho últimamente de no encontrarse allí, pensó Sakura, distraída.

—Y, cuénteme, ¿Qué clase de persona es su marido?

—Pues, es muy amable —dijo de manera genuina, pero si era honesta, aquello no era todo, por lo que prosiguió—, también es una persona muy sincera —afirmó cariñosamente, no le importó hablar de lo mucho que significaba él para ella, a pesar de que Ganno, por supuesto, no supiese de quien hablaba—. A veces es demasiado directo, demasiado franco, y por ello puede causar problemas, tanto hacía si mismo, como hacía los demás. Cuando piensa, siempre lo hace yendo de un polo al otro… pero es algo que disfruta. Y a pesar de ser guapo, nunca saca provecho de ello y, por eso mismo, no tiene ni idea de lo que le gusta realmente a las personas, incluso aquí. Por eso, tanto antes como ahora, a veces me preocupo por él.

—Mmm, ya veo. Sasuke es un hombre con suerte.

—Eh, no, no, no —se trabó con su propia lengua al hablar, la había pillado desprevenida—. Mi, esposo, el… está…

—Es él —afirmó Ganno con calma y una sonrisa genuina en el rostro—. Siempre se solía sentar aquí mismo para admirar el exterior a través de la ventana, pero últimamente ha dejado de hacerlo. No lo ha vuelto a hacer desde que llegaste a la prisión… Siempre me pregunte que era lo que observaba con tanta pasión, pero creo que hoy no tengo ninguna duda de ello. Me pregunto cuando florecerán las flores de esos árboles de allí —añadió, de manera críptica.

—¿Flores? Bueno, de todas formas, por qué Sasuke-kun se interesaría en…

—Tiene un color de pelo muy extravagante, pero de unos matices preciosos. Cuídelo bien, Sensei —Ganno se puso en pie, sonriente, al igual que un padre orgulloso y se fue sin decir una sola palabra más.

Sakura lo contempló, confusa, llena de preguntas.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi cabello?

Mientras lo decía, volvió a mirar, interrogante, a través de la ventana, en busca del árbol al que se había referido el hombre. Para su sorpresa, solo encontró un árbol floral entre los que había abajo.

Unas pequeñas flores habían florecido en una de las ramas que asomaban en la copa del árbol, eran tan diminutas y delicadas que corrían el riesgo de echarse a perder ante cualquier soplo de aire. Unas flores de pétalos rosas.

Ella lo contempló unos instantes antes de entender lo que había querido decir Ganno y, en cuanto lo hizo, el rubor le ascendió hasta la punta de las orejas. Sasuke había estado esperando a que el cerezo floreciese. Aunque bueno, no era un cerezo como tal, debía ser alguna especie de almendro que conseguía arraigar en zonas de gran altura o de montaña, pero aquel ejemplar era muy similar a los cerezos. Aún así, los cerezos no arraigaban en aquellas zonas.

Al volver al consultorio lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que se puso a pensar detenidamente en ello y las comisuras de sus labios se contrajeron de nuevo, algo más seria. Lo más probable es que Ganno se hubiese confundido, pero, si Sasuke hubiese pensado, aunque solo fuese un momento en ella mientras admiraba las flores del almendro, habría sido muy feliz.

Por ese motivo, al llegar al despacho se encargó de cuidar con detenimiento las flores con las que ella misma adornaba su despacho, en el escritorio. Las había encontrado por casualidad en el patio hacia un par de días, junto a un jarrón sucísimo, como si a alguien se le hubiesen caído allí y las flores hubiesen conseguido brotar incluso en aquellas condiciones.

Una camelia. Las camelias le recordaban a Sasuke. Ese tipo de flores únicamente tenían dos opciones, florecer o morir. Crecían en condiciones adversas, ya fuese un frío extremo o un calor agobiante. Era como si su mismísima existencia saltase de un extremo al otro, como un pensamiento que cambiaba de polos con frecuencia.

La luz anaranjada se reflejaba en el pequeño jarroncito, el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin. Aun que por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza, que, en realidad, era como había dicho Ganno, caía hacia el otro lado de la tierra, en su dulce condena, luchando por existir, a merced de la humanidad.

Sakura rió ante su propio pensamiento, si alguien la escuchase decir aquello, tal vez le revocarían su titulo como doctora. Para los científicos, al igual que para los médicos, era importante observar los problemas desde un punto objetivo, no desde la subjetividad de los sentimientos.

En aquel sentido, el astrónomo Tataru, que era igualmente científico, al representar las constelaciones de la forma en la que lo había hecho en las cartas de Hoshinarabe, no había sido demasiado objetivo. No era científicamente adecuado que se hubiese dejado llevar por su percepción objetiva del firmamento nocturno y hubiese decidido darles a las constelaciones el dibujo de los animales a los que más se le habían parecido cada una. Pero, por un momento, Sakura creyó poder comprender a los astrónomos, que, incluso desde hacía ya siglos, les habían dado forma a las constelaciones según sus propias percepciones del mundo.

Probablemente, lo que sentían era lo mismo que Sakura cuando estudiaba las placas de cultivos, que solía unir las diversas formas como si fuesen constelaciones para enfrentar la monotonía del día. Para ella era imposible no hacerlo, incluso aunque la otra parte con la que interactuaba de esa manera no le fuese a seguir el juego jamás. Y, en parte, era una visión preciosa de la vida, porque solo los humanos eran capaces de hacer ese tipo de relaciones abstractas.

Por la misma razón, los sellos para las técnicas Shinobi habrían sido asociados a doce animales, a los animales del zodiaco chino. Sakura unió las manos entre si hasta formar el sello de la rata. Era evidente que el sello no tenía nada que ver con el animal, pero si los sellos no hubiesen tenido nombre, habría sido bastante más complicado para ellos aprenderlos. Así que, el primer Shinobi que hubiese descubierto que el sello tenía poder, seguramente le habría puesto "ne" para poder recordarlo mejor. Y, además, teniendo en cuenta que los sellos básicos eran doce, era natural que los hubiese relacionado con el zodiaco, coincidían a la perfección.

Mientras sus pensamientos le llevaba por esa clase de derroteros, Sakura elevó la cabeza, atónita ante lo que acababa de pasarle por la mente. El zodiaco era de doce animales. Doce signos para los sellos.

—¡Ah! —jadeó de la emoción.

El impulso que uso para levantarse de la silla, hizo que esta cayese hacía atrás.

La noche llegó cargada de tonos violetas y azules en un cielo despejado y a Sasuke, que había recibido la tarea de recolectar varios alimentos, le dio la oportunidad de sentarse en las tejas de lo alto del edifico a descansar un rato.

—Si los guardias te encuentras aquí conmigo te meterás en problemas. Ya lo sabes.

Jiji no hizo ningún gesto que indicase que lo hubiese oído, en cambio, cogió una fruta de la montaña que estaba apilada junto a él, la peló con cuidado y se la llevó a la boca para pegarle un bocado. Sasuke cogió otra, la limpió con la manga de la camisa e hizo algo similar a Jiji con ella.

Ambos se encontraban en el tejado del edificio principal, mientras descansaban de las tareas que les habían impuesto. El nombre de Sasuke continuaba en la lista negra de los carceleros y, por tanto, no le había quedado más remedio que hacerlo y Jiji se encontraba allí por haber sido emparejado de nuevo con él.

—Deben haberlos traído de la ciudad —comentó Jiji alzando la fruta que se estaba comiendo para que él pudiese verla—. Los albaricoques no crecen en esta zona. Con él a veces se hace vino. Seguramente los traigan con regularidad del palacio real. Me pregunto si solo estarán destinados al director o es tan generoso como para compartirlo con los guardias.

—Comételo ya — le increpó Sasuke mientras lo observaba por encima del hombro. Cogió otro para continuar con el festín—. Si te atrapan los Guardias, lo más probable es que te golpeen por hacerlo.

A Sasuke le gustó saborear la fruta, debido al clima y a lo maduro que estaba sabía ácido al masticarlo, y, ya que él no era demasiado fanático de los dulces, no le costó demasiado comérselo.

Jiji se incorporó para ponerse en pie mientras estiraba los músculos que se le habían quedado agarrotados por el frío y la falta de movimiento. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke, con tranquilidad, desvió la mirada hacia el frente, al amplio paisaje que se dibujaba a sus pies.

Se encontraban en un lugar bastante alejado del pueblo más próximos, en lo profundo de la montaña, rodeados por un inmenso océano de arena y rocas, rocas que se cruzaban unas entre otras de manera geométrica, casi como si intentasen dibujar una silueta indeterminada. El paisaje parecía infinito desde donde se encontraba situado el Instituto, frente al alto acantilado sobre las dunas. La luz se reflejaba al igual que un deslumbrante ámbar bajo el pie del acantilado, como si allí mismo comenzase el cielo, pero era imposible que el cielo se reflejase sobre una superficie de manera tan extraordinaria como aquella, como si fuese agua.

—¿Hay algún lago cerca del Instituto? —inquirió Sasuke, confundido frente al paisaje. Jiji observó el lugar que Sasuke se encontraba contemplando con cautela.

—Si, un lago pequeño, por eso mismo no es demasiado conocido. Pero es muy aburrido, allí no viven ni los peces. Está a rebosar de agua de lluvia. Debieron de ser cráteres formados por meteoritos hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sasuke, agitado, se incorporó y se acercó de dos largas zancadas hacia el borde del tejado para contemplar algo más de cerca el lugar. El lago estaba bordeado por una especie de añillo de piedra que reflejaba a la perfección la luz del sol, tenía forma de pera y sobre sus aguas se podía distinguir a la perfección un centenar de nubes que cruzaban el cielo. Era como si la puesta de sol y la noche hubiesen sido vertidas sobre las depresiones de la tierra. Al igual que un vacío.

—Esta algo rojizo porque acaba de ponerse el sol y refleja el cielo, pero si lo observas por la mañana es de un espectacular color azul. Es imposible saber donde termina el lago y empieza el cielo.

—Jiji —dijo Sasuke mientras le tendía el albaricoque que se había estado comiendo al hombre—, te importaría terminar lo que me queda por hacer hoy, no me encuentro demasiado bien, me duele el estómago.

—¿Cómo?

—Te prometo que la próxima vez que te toque en la cocina, te supliré en el trabajo —le replicó Sasuke dando media vuelta sobre sus propios talones.

—¿Ha donde vas? —inquirió Jiji en la distancia, pero Sasuke ya se encontraba bajando del tejado. Debía hablar con Sakura de manera urgente, acababa de resolver uno de los misterios del mapa astronómico.

—¡Ah! —exclamó la voz de la persona contra la que chocó al intentar girar una de las esquinas del pasillo, en dirección al consultorio. Sakura se había estrellado contra él mientras andaba acelerada con una decena de papeles entre los brazos. Al ir a girar por el pasillo, habían sido incapaces de verse el uno al otro y, por tanto, estuvieron a punto de darse un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero los dos retrocedieron un paso gracias a unos reflejos extremadamente desarrollados.

—Sasuke-kun, que alivió encontrarte justo aquí —dijo Sakura, excitada mientras le sujetaba el brazo—. He resuelto el misterio de los dibujos del mapa —le explicó mientras tiraba de su brazo hacia ella, en dirección a una estancia cercana, que encontraron vacía. Al llegar, Sakura procuró bajar el tono de voz para que no la escuchase nadie desde el exterior.

¿Lo recuerdas? El Sabio de los Seis Caminos dividió el meteorito en dos, una de ellas la ocultó en "las estrellas que continuaron viajando" y la otra en "en la tierra, bajo el vacío" —Sasuke asintió, indicándole con el gesto que estaba siguiendo la explicación—. Bueno, pues resulta que había una descripción sobre ello en el documento que nos envió Kakashi-sensei:

"_La mitad de las partículas polares se ocultan en el cielo que descendió sobre la tierra, la otra mitad en las estrellas que continúan el viaje sin marcharse. Si quieres saber donde buscar, deberás jugar con el mapa astronómico_."

—Bien, teniendo esto en cuenta y sabiendo que el Sabio es el antepasado de la familia que trajo hasta nuestros días el chakra, es evidente pensar que usó algún tipo de ninjutsu para ocultar estas partículas. Si seguimos este razonamiento y sabiendo que para usar un ninjutsu es necesario formar un sello de manos, creo que no me confundo al decir que las imágenes del mapa astronómico forman sellos. Los sellos que hay que usar para obtener las partículas.

Tras decir de corrido lo que, emocionada, había ido a contarle. Sakura sacó un papel de entre todos los que había llevado en los brazos cuando habían chocado y se lo tendió a él para que pudiese verlo.

—En primer lugar, mira esto. He puesto los signos del Zodiaco primero y luego las constelaciones ordenadas por mes según el dibujo del mapa astronómico por el que está representada.

La rata y el tanuki.

El buey y el gato.

El tigre y la tortuga.

La liebre y el mono.

El dragón y el caballo blanco.

La serpiente y la rana con la babosa.

El caballo y el tronco lleno de escarabajos.

El carnero y la vaca.

El mono y la lumbre que representa al zorro de nueve colas.

El gallo y el ogro, el Juubi.

El perro y el pastor.

El cerdo y el anciano, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

—Ya veo, doce constelaciones que equivalen a los doces signos del zodiaco.

Sakura recorrió con el dedo a los animales en fila.

—La razón por la que tuvieron que añadir al pastor y al anciano fue para completar los doce signos, los doce sellos básicos que se emplean para utilizar las técnicas.

—Pero eso únicamente no te podría haber dado el resultado. Es decir, no puedes saber a ciencia cierta cuales son los sellos que tienes que formar para llevar a cabo el jutsu y conseguir las partículas polares —comentó Sasuke.

—Pero tengo otra pista, el Papel de la Estrella. La jugada más alta del Hoshinarabe.

—¿La Estrella? Ciertamente, el Hoshinarabe se juega con las imágenes que aparecen en el mapa.

Sakura asintió mientras continuaba, concentrada.

—Exacto y no creo que fuese casualidad. En mi opinión, tanto las cajas como las cartas eran parte del mapa astronómico. No se si te diste cuenta, pero la caja era enorme para contener únicamente las instrucciones y los naipes.

Si uno lo pensaba detenidamente, el mapa astronómico cabía perfectamente en la caja del Hoshinarabe.

—El Papel más fuerte es la Estrella y el segundo más fuerte la Tierra. Igual que en la adivinanza. Las "estrellas" que continúan viajando, pero nunca se van y el cielo que descendió sobre la "tierra". El Papel de la Estrella se compone de seis cartas, el caballo blanco, el pastor, el gato, la lumbre, el ogro y la tortuga. Si realizamos las posiciones de manos en el lugar indicado, deberíamos poder obtener las partículas polares.

Entonces y si lo he entendido todo correctamente, la Estrella debe ser equivalente a los sellos de el dragón, el perro, el buey, el mono, el gallo y el tigre. La Tierra, en cambio, tienen que ser los sellos del buey, el mono, la rata, la serpiente, el tigre y el cerdo. Esos tienen que ser los sellos que necesitamos para obtener las partículas polares.

—Bien, eso resuelve el problema del mapa astronómico. Ahora esta claro lo que debemos hacer para obtener las partículas.

Sakura fue recorriendo el mapa con los dedos, pero del rostro le desapareció un poco la emoción para volverse algo más serio.

—Aun así, no sabemos donde empezar. No se donde encontrar la Tierra o las Estrellas que viajan y nunca se van.

—Sobre eso… tengo una idea de donde podría estar la Tierra —si Sasuke con rapidez.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —inquirió sorprendida, tras intentar darle sentido a lo que Sasuke acaba de decir, tras lo que elevó los ojos de nuevo hacia él de manera apresurada— ¿En serio lo sabes?

Sasuke ya se había dado la vuelta para salir, llevaban demasiado tiempo allí dentro, pero antes de hacerlo, entornó la mirada hacia ella, sin inmutarse, para decirle un par de palabras.

—Esta noche, después de que las luces se apaguen te recogeré. Espérame —esa noche estaría bien, así podrían ver las estrellas con claridad.

Como había prometido, Sasuke golpeó el cristal de la ventana del consultorio médico ya bien entrada la noche.

—Sígueme —le indicó brevemente, antes de saltar hasta el suelo desde allí, en cuanto aterrizó, levantó la mirada para observarla a ella.

Sakura, sin saber muy bien que iban a terminar haciendo, se quitó la bata y lo siguió a través de la ventana. Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Cruzaron el muro, llegaron al acantilado tras la edificación y descendieron por allí en silencio.

Por un momento, la oscuridad de la noche pareció abrirse, a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que abrir la boca, maravillada. Frente a ellos apareció un inmenso cráter lleno hasta arriba de agua.

Sakura tuvo que detenerse para respirar hondo y de entre sus labios salió un jadeo ahogado. La suave superficie del pequeño lago reflejaba a la perfección el cielo nocturno, al igual que si se tratase un enorme espejo. Sakura se dejó absorber por la enorme belleza que se encontraba frente a sus ojos y, por unos fugaces instantes, se olvidó de respirar.

—Su nombre es lago Roku, creo que, como abreviatura de Rikudo Sennin. En mi opinión, no creo que exista una mejor explicación a "el cielo que desciende a la tierra" que este cráter de aquí —le explicó Sasuke.

La mente de Sakura quedó por unos momentos en blanco. El agua lisa y sin interferencias del precioso lago, parecía abrazar la noche en todo su esplendor, la luna se había reflejado allí de tal manera que parecía anclar el paisaje a la superficie. Todo en aquel lugar era simplemente perfecto y parecía completamente real, como si el firmamento realmente hubiese descendido a la altura de sus pies.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de que existiese un lugar como aquel tras el Instituto. Había tenido muy pocas oportunidades de salir del consultorio, así que era normal que no supiese que había un lago cerca, no había tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de observar el cielo nocturno que la cubría como un manto cada noche.

—Que bello —Sasuke sonrió al escucharla, en silencio, entornó la mirada para observar el perfil de Sakura, sus grandes ojos parecían brillar igual que los de un niño, cautivada.

—Me encantaría poder mostrárselo a Sarada también.

—Le gustaría. Últimamente se ha estado interesando en el universo… Fue a la exposición del Instituto Científico con los chicos y la he visto un par de veces ojear descripciones sobre la Luna. Observa las estrellas cada noche.

—¿Existe tal sitio en Konoha?

Sasuke rozó la mano de Sakura con la suya y se la agarró con suavidad. Sintió que los dedos de Sakura, helados al haber sido expuesto al aire frío de la noche, eran algo más delgados y pequeños de lo que los recordaba.

Seguramente habría tantos momentos que se habría perdido junto a ella al no estar cerca...

Incluso si no tuviese un anillo o no siempre pudiesen estar juntos, Sakura seguiría siendo su mujer, su familia. Y aquello lo sabía porque se lo había enseñado su mejor amigo. Lo más importante eran sus lazos. Y él compartía muchos lazos con Sakura. Incluso cuando no podían verse cada día, era una pareja irremplazable.

Pero, incluso cuando aquel era su pensamiento, lo que sentía, había muchas veces que se volvía un camino solitario, como cuando se embarcaba en misiones muy largas que le impedían volver a casa durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando deseaba escuchar su voz, muchas veces le era imposible escucharla. Tal vez, frente a esas situaciones, si recordaba que algo suyo, como en ese caso un anillo, la estaba tocando, tal vez podría sentirse algo mejor.

—Sakura —alzó la voz—, ¿querrías un anillo? Cuando vuelva a la villa… Un tipo me dijo que…

Sakura sonrió al entender las intenciones de Sasuke, a pesar del desorden de las frases que había intentado decir.

—No… —dijo, tras pensarlo detenidamente—. Siempre lo he querido, pero tal vez no luzca bien en mi mano.

Tras decirlo, rio con suavidad mientras extendía la palma de la mano para poder contemplarla a la luz de la luna.

Las manos de Sakura eran ásperas debido al uso de desinfectantes y los materiales que usaba para ayudar a sus pacientes y Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de ello. Cuando tenía que trabajar, el adoraba contemplar la seriedad que se le dibujaba en la mirada. Siempre usaba las manos con gentileza para tratar las infecciones y le encantaba como se arremangaba las mangas para poder trasfundir su propio chakra.

Tras el examen a los pacientes, Sakura siempre anotaba algún detalle al margen del historial clínico para ella misma. Y cada vez que contemplaba el entusiasmo con el que trabajaba en las investigaciones de las que estaba a cargo, le alegraba saber que ella luchaba por sacar adelante la villa de una manera muy diferente a la suya.

—Yo… —dijo Sasuke con lentitud, observando el lago frente a ellos—. Nunca me ha preocupado que alguien pudiese tomar mi lugar mientras ando lejos. Ni una sola vez… Pero, a veces… Es frustrante y, entonces, me asalta un pensamiento. Cuando vuelvo a casa después de una larga temporada y Sarada se ha vuelto mucho más alta o tú has cambiado tu peinado, hay momentos en que…

—Me siento de la misma manera… como cuando veo las arrugas bajo tus ojos y me pregunto, ¿desde cuándo las tiene?

—Tengo arrugas —preguntó Sasuke.

—Cuando ríes, un poquito… Pero son preciosas y te sientan bien.

—Igual que a ti —Sasuke rozó los parpados de Sakura—. Estaría bien que tuvieses más arrugas.

—Bien —murmuró Sakura mientras bajaba la mirada y se reía con suavidad— ¿Qué te ha sucedido tan repentinamente, Sasuke-kun? ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?

—No, simplemente sentía ganas de decirlo.

—¿De verdad?

—Quería que lo supieras —ella rio mientras contemplaba la profundidad de su mirada.

—Te conozco bien, Sasuke-kun, así que no pasa nada, estaré bien.

Desde el fondo de su corazón, Sasuke deseaba poder estar siempre junto a Sakura. Pero no podían hacer eso por los diferentes roles que desempeñaban para la villa. Sakura era necesaria en la aldea, junto a Sarada, que tenía sueños por cumplir, sueños imposibles de llevar a cabo si no era en Konoha. Y para Sasuke era imposible pensar en una forma de ayudar a Naruto sin realizar misiones que no fuesen en zonas de conflicto lejanas a la villa.

Sakura sacó seis naipes del bolsillo y los fue colocando uno a uno en el suelo, frente a ellos, en orden para que formasen el Papel de Tierra.

—Vamos a conseguir las partículas polares para volver a la villa pronto.

Mientras observaba el patrón de las tarjetas, Sakura verificó el símbolo dibujado al reverso, por lo que, momentáneamente, la vista de Sasuke fue a parar a la señal de la parte trasera de los naipes. El dibujo continuaba siendo de un lagarto muy parecido a Agate que se entrelazaba entre unos montículos de piedra. En la portada del mapa celestial estaba inscrito el mismo motivo.

—¿Por qué dibujarían la imagen de un lagarto?

—¿Uh?

—Es decir, no hay ninguno en las imágenes del mapa.

Sakura asintió convencida, revisando el reverso de los naipes.

—Tal vez no fuese un lagarto agazapado entre rocas —comentó ella, pensativa—. Quizás fuese un dragón, un dragón y un meteorito.

—¿Dragones y meteoritos?

—Antiguamente había muchos dragones que vivían en esta área, pero se dice que se extinguieron a causa de la colisión de un meteorito. Debió ser mucho antes de que Rokudo Sennin pasase por aquí, miles de años antes.

A Sasuke le pareció recordar algo sobre ello, había visto una descripción en el libro que Penjura estaba leyendo el otro día sobre fósiles, sobre que se podían encontrar restos de ellos en las capas geológicas cercanas.

—Fósiles…

La mente de Sasuke le llevó de vuelta al sótano de la habitación de Zansuru, a las enormes rocas que había visto allí. ¿Y si los montones de roca que había en el sótano de la habitación de Zansuru fuesen fósiles, los mismos fósiles por los que mantenían allí a los prisioneros cavando día y noche? Y si el hombre que visitó al rey anterior hace décadas para llevarse un libro prohibido de la biblioteca, hubiese sido Orochimaru.

Sakura, ajena a aquellos pensamientos que a él le pasaban por la cabeza, comenzó a realizar uno a uno el sello que representaban cada uno de los naipes.

Pero la mente de Sasuke no paraba de dar vueltas. Dragones y dinosaurios que se habían extinguido tras el choque de unos meteoritos. Fosiles y gallinas en el segundo sótano. Los extraños refuerzos que Zansuru había prometido llevar a la guerra. Y por último, Orochimaru y la técnica que había estado estudiando cuando acudió a Redaku a coger un libro de los archivos.

La reencarnación de los muertos, el Edotensei.

La tierra tembló y Sasuke sintió la vibración ascenderle desde las piernas hasta la espalda.

¿Y si el objetivo de Zansuru era devolver a los dragones a la vida?

Sabiendo que los dragones, al igual que los dinosaurios, tenían como descendientes directo a las aves, en concreto, las gallinas, ¿no sería lógico pensar que las estaban usando como sacrificio para revivir a los dragones?

El pacífico y tranquilo cielo nocturno desapareció de repente de la superficie del lago.

Sakura, al fin, había terminado de juntar las manos de creación del jutsu.

La superficie del lago comenzó a ondularse hasta formar olas de considerable altura y, desde el fondo del lago, un enorme pilar de luz ascendió de forma clara y evidente a la superficie, trayendo consigo un recipiente de bambú firmemente cerrado que parecía haber sido sellado una y otra vez por numerosos amuletos.

—¿Habrá algún tipo de partícula polar dentro?

Sakura lo tocó vacilante, pero, incluso, habiendo usado solo la yema de los dedos, sintió una presión terrible que le atravesó la piel de arriba abajo.

Para librarse de los amuletos tuvo que emplear una fuerte cantidad de chakra, ya que de lo contrario no habría sido posible hacerlo. Probablemente allí se encontraba la partícula polar de Rikudo Sennin, pero a menso que uno fuese un gran Shinobi, le sería imposible abrir el contenedor para verificar si, efectivamente, las partículas se encontraban dentro. Pero, finalmente lo habían conseguido, habían conseguido obtener las partículas polares a por las que habían ido allí. Aún así, la cabeza de Sasuke no dejada de dar vueltas entorno a otra idea mucho más desagradable y pesimista.

—Sakura, ¿podrías explicarme cuales son las diferencias físicas entre un dragón y un lagarto?

—¿Entre un dragón y un lagarto? —inquirió Sakura, confundida ante la pregunta. Se encontraban frente a las partículas polares, así que no llegó a entender del todo a que se refería con aquella pregunta tan extraña.

Sasuke, observando la confusión de Sakura volvió a rehacer la pregunta.

—¿Cuáles son las diferencias físicas entre un lagarto y un dragón, Sakura?

—Bueno, a los dragones las patas les crecían de manera más pronunciada en la parte trasera, no como a los lagartos y por tanto usaban la cola para equilibrar el peso del cuerpo, además eran bípedos.

Sasuke rememoró la batalla que había tenido con Agate, ¿acaso no era cierto que el animal tenía la cabeza achatada y alargada, que inclinaba hacia delante sobre sus dos patas traseras, equilibrando el peso del cuerpo con la larga cola que poseía?

Agate no era un lagarto. Ahora estaba seguro de que no podía serlo. Y no podía serlo por la sencilla razón de que era un dragón. Un dragón devuelto a la vida.

La razón por la que el genjutsu no había sido efectivo en el lagarto era porque ya había sido puesto bajo el genjutsu de otra persona, no porque fuese un animal producto de una técnica de invocación.

Zansuru había estado recolectando fósiles en su propio sótano, junto a las gallinas y todo porque no pensaba detenerse únicamente habiendo invocado un único dragón. No iba a parar hasta traer de vuelta a los dinosaurios y los dragones extintos.

—Sakura tenemos que volver. Vamos, rápido, devuelta al Instituto.

En el mismísimo momento en el que hubo terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras, un rugido ferviente y horrendo, les llegó a los oídos en su recorrido hasta desaparecer a la tenue luz de la luna, parecía amenazar al astro con resquebrajarlo por completo.

Al entornar la cabeza en dirección al Instituto, observaron las luces parpadear, sumergiendo la oscuridad en una horrible y pesarosa pesadilla.

—¿Cómo? ¿Una explosión?

—No —negó Sasuke—, es algo completamente diferente.

Del oscuro humo que empezó a desprenderse de la prisión, comenzaron a salir numerosas criaturas, enormes y apabullantes. Muchos de ellos extendieron unas enormes alas que les llevaron hasta el cielo

—¿Son dinosaurios? ¿dragones? —inquirió Sakura tragando saliva— ¿Por qué están aquí? Se suponía que estaban extintos.

—Zansuru los ha revivido con el justo de Orochimaru, el edo tensei.

Pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para hacer algo más que observarlos anonadados.

Zansuru acababa de conseguir revivir a las bestias.


	7. Capítulo 6

Esta no es la traducción literal de la obra, es una adaptación e interpretación del texto traducido al español.

Hay otras traducciones más literales al español, pero lo mío es una adaptación. Lo traduzco del ingles créditos por la traducción a: susanxchan y bethannie_rose.

La historia y los personajes no son míos, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Jun Esaka.

Es la historia, no he cambiado nada sobre ella, pero sí que voy a adaptarla narrativamente al español para que sea más fácil y cómoda de leer.

¡Espero que os guste!

ADVERTENCIA: _Si, esto parece que se va a convertir en algo habitual (no os preocupéis, la novela ligera tiene ocho capítulos, más prólogo y epílogo, mi pesadez no durará demasiado tiempo)._

_El caso es que hay un dialogo que me ha costado bastante interpretar, me refiero al que Sasuke tiene con el director de la prisión, no se si se adecua bien o no, pero lo he intentado poner más o menos equilibrado entre la traducción de susanxchan y de bethannie_rose. Me he partido un poco la cabeza para intentar encontrarle un significado adecuado, pero puede que no esté tan bien como he intentado. De todas formas, espero que lo entendáis, si encuentro otra traducción intentaré ver si lo puedo adecuar un poquito mejor._

_El capítulo de hoy es muy corto, pero así intentare adelantar un poco más el de mañana, que sí que es más largo. ¡Espero que os guste!_

**Capítulo 6**

Un grito agudo y electrizante les llegó hasta los oídos. Sobre sus cabezas sobrevolaban al menos diez bestias aladas y Sasuke tuvo que detenerse para no caer al contemplarlos, a pesar de lo rápido que habían comenzado a ascender el acantilado en dirección al Instituto.

—¡Sakura ve al edificio principal para encontrar a Zansuru!

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Él debía controlar a los dragones y a los dinosaurios y el primer paso sería ir tras aquellos que podían volar. Pero no le sería lograrlo de forma sencilla, incluso para él sería una tarea titánica estando solo, además, eran demasiado rápidos.

Sakura entendió a que se refería al instante, si conseguían atrapar a Zansuru podrían controlar el jutsu, así que asintió y corrió en dirección al edificio principal. Sasuke, por el contrario, se encaró a las bestias preparado para usar el Susanno contra ellas y poder ganar altura. Sin embargo, una voz interrumpió su concentración.

—¡Estoy aquí, cuatrocientos ochenta y siete!

La voz le había llegado desde lo alto. Una figura se movió con parsimonia sobre el lomo de uno de los dragones que le sobrevolaban. El dragón, frente a una orden no pronunciada en voz alta, descendió al suelo frente a él. El hombre que lo montaba llevaba en el rostro dibujada una sonrisa macabra, la misma que solía llevar habitualmente.

—Zansuru…

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú eres el que ha traído a estas bestias a la vida, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es el objetivo que te ha hecho hacerlo?

—Nunca te diría cual es mi propósito, además, el que hace las preguntas aquí no eres tú. Soy yo.

Sasuke debatió en silencio consigo mismo que técnica debía utilizar contra el director de la prisión mientras la conversación continuaba en pie. EL gran problema que le surgía contra él era el ojo de cristal. Por tanto, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentase, el genjutsu no le afectaría en absoluto.

¿Acaso tenía alguna manera de provocarle alguna herida y a la ver forzarlo a entrar en el genjutsu? Tal vez confesase que era lo que pretendía hacer, pero le resultaría complicado, no sabía hasta que punto era leal al primer ministro.

—No sabes cual es tu posición. Eres un shinobi de otro país. Aquí el único que tiene algún tipo de poder sobre este estado soy yo.

—Da igual, la reencarnación de muertos mediante el edo tensei fue prohibida internacionalmente.

—¿Hablas de la resurrección de la tierra? ¿En tú país esta prohibido revivir a las cosas muertas?

Por lo que estaba sugiriendo, la técnica no era exactamente la misma que Sasuke ya conocía, la transmigración de un alma muerta a un cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiese continuar con el hilo de pensamientos, un fuerte ruido se hizo presente tras él. Al entornar la mirada descubrió los restos de lo que había sido el edificio principal en ruinas.

¿Sakura estaría a salvo?

Sasuke contempló el otro lado del acantilado, intranquilo y los ojos de Zansuru se entornaron hacia el mismo lugar en respuesta. Era extraño, realmente parecía capaz de usar los ojos para ver, pero debía usar algún otro método para obtener la información de su entorno.

—Tú propósito al revivir a las bestias es usarlas como armas para respaldar al primer ministro y a la reina Manali con el golpe de estado, ¿verdad? —aseveró Sasuke.

—Vaya, aprendes rápido, me pregunto si tendrás amigos en la capital de Redaku, en Nagare. Junto al traidor de Nanara.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno sería una buena oportunidad para nosotros si se encontrasen protegiendo al hermano de la reina.

Sasuke sintió que las comisuras de la boca se le tornaban en una sonrisa, impresionado.

—¿Acaso el plan del primer ministro se basa en matarlos a todos?

—¿Y cuál sería el problema en ese caso?

Zasuru, que se había mantenido relajado todo el tiempo, cambio de expresión, a una mucho más calculadora y sería.

—Es natural que el estado se deshaga de los que violan las leyes, el estado es el que decide a quien mantienen con vida y a quien no. Para ser honesto, estas bestias son demasiado valiosas, así que es normal para mi ser reacción ante la idea de que devoren a ese tipo de personas, personas sin ley, pero así funciona este jutsu. La técnica solo funciona debido a la cantidad de energía que obtengan de aquellos a los que devoren.

Si no fuese por el plan del primer ministro yo no me encontraría aquí, pero entonces, ¿quién haría el trabajo sucio? Yo soy el verdadero poder de este estado, sin mi no sería nada. Así que yo debería ser el cerebro de este país. A diferencia de los que incumplen las leyes yo lo soy todo. Ellos son mano de obra completamente prescindible.

Zansuru cada vez se contaba más emocionado mientras hablaba, exaltado por aquellos sentimientos que procesaba hacia le primer ministro. Era profundamente leal a la causa. Estaba tan emocionado que no le importó que sus gafas le resbalasen hasta la punta de la nariz.

—¿Quién a parte de mi mismo vendría hasta este odioso lugar para ayudar al primer ministro? Me tiene en muy alta estima.

Según estaba viendo Sasuke, su lealtad era inquebrantable. Debía detenerlo cuanto antes, pero no sabía bien como hacerlo. Con suspicacia, activó el sharingan para obtener más información del entorno. En seguida clavó su atención en el enemigo, para así poder confirmar la cantidad de chakra que estaba usando el director de la prisión en aquellos momentos, mientras controlaba a las bestias.

Sasuke tuvo que agitar la cabeza, confuso, para poder corroborar lo que vio. El chakra que fluía a través del cuerpo de Zansuru era mínimo, al igual que una persona normal. Ese hombre no era un shinobi. No podía haber utilizado el jutsu de reencarnación de la tierra. ¿qué narices significaba aquello? Si no había sido Zansuru el que había usado la técnica entonces ¿quién era el que estaba controlando a las bestias?

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿A que viene esa cara larga?

Zansuru dio un par de pasos hacia atrás intentando ocultar la emoción que sentía.

De repente, Sasuke irguió la espalda al sentir una increíble fuente de sed de sangre a su espalda. Los colmillos de Agate se cerraron con fuerza entorno a la camisa de Sasuke, arrancando de cuajo la manga que le colgaba suelta del brazo.

Zansuru observó como Sasuke se veía obligado a retroceder por culpa de la bestia.

—Agate te dejó el resto a ti, ¡hazlo desaparecer!

Zansuru había llegado allí con Agate porque desde un principio había sabido que no podría hacer nada contra él. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, antes de que otra dentellada lo hiciese volver a retroceder.

Sasuke activó el Sharingan en un momento y estudió con detenimiento al reptil para ver si encontraba algún tipo de sello parecido a los que usó Kabuto durante la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi para evitar que algún otro pudiese intentar controlarlos. Pero Agate estaba limpio, no había nada extraño en él. Por lo que podía ver, la técnica que habían usado para revivirlo era algo diferente al Edo Tensei que Sasuke ya había visto con anterioridad. ¿Pero acaso la técnica no había sido elaborada realmente por el segundo Hokage?

Pero el animal era vulnerable al dolor, ya lo había comprobado antes, cuando había luchado con él. Aun así, tendría que usar el Amaterasu. Pero, si hiciese eso, Agate, que no podía morir, continuaría sufriendo hasta que el jutsu de la resurrección llegase a su fin. Prefería no tener que llegar a esos extremos, ya que el animal realmente sentía el dolor.

En el pasado, cuando se había enfrentado a ese tipo de jutsu, Itachi había conseguido deshacerse de él usando un gejutsu contra Kabuto, una técnica que había desarrollado Shisui para tratar con personas como él. Abría sido conveniente poder usar ese jutsu, pero su oponente era un animal, quizás no funcionase. Pero tal vez sí, a pesar de tratarse de un animal, un animal sin racionalidad humana, tal vez pudiese funcionar.

—Agate —le llamó la atención Sasuke.

En respuesta a su voz, Agate se inclinó hacia delante mientras sus pupilas se contraían ante él. Estaba preparándose para atacar.

—No te muevas… calma, escúchame…

A pesar de las palabras de Sasuke, Agate abrió la boca para mostrarle todos los dientes antes de lanzarse hacia él movido por el instinto de depredador que tenía. Sasuke fue a sacar la espada de la vaina, pero el animal se movió con rapidez antes de que pudiese sacarla y consiguió aplastar la espada contra el suelo.

Al llevar la mirada hacia abajo, en dirección a su arma, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el pecho de la criatura aun continuaba irritado debido al aceite de la lampara que se le había derramado por todo el cuerpo. Y es que, a diferencia de las heridas por arma blanca, parecía que le era difícil recuperarse de las quemaduras.

—No deberías moverte teniendo las alas como las tienes —intentó calmar a la bestia mientras se inclinaba hacia él y le arrebataba al espada de las patas—. Cálmate, esta bien, no te preocupes. No te va a doler.

Con cuidado, se inclinó hacia el animal y le puso una mano en el abdomen concentrando chakra allí para poder enfriarle el estómago con un poco de hielo que obtuvo al unir el estilo de agua y el de viento.

Agate se agitó con sorpresa al sentir el tacto frío de la mano de Sasuke sobre la quemadura. Con cuidado, el continuó trabajando sobre la herida para deshacer a la bestia del dolor que le atormentaba. El reptil sacudió con fuerza la cola antes de entornar la mirada a Sasuke y estudiarlo con detenimiento. La sed de sangre y la hostilidad que le profesaban habían desaparecido de la expresión animal del gran lagarto.

Agate se inclinó hacia delante para mostrarle a Sasuke como se le habían dañado en aquel punto las escamas.

—Siento haberte lastimado el otro día, Agate. Fue un gran malentendido.

Sasuke, con lentitud y cuidado, ascendió la mano hasta el hocico húmedo y rugoso del animal y se lo acarició con suavidad, extendiendo el hielo por las horribles heridas del animal.

Agate volvió a abrir la boca, amenazante. Sasuke podría haberse apartado, pero permitió que el animal se lo mordiese con fuerza. Agate no apretó la mandíbula en exceso, pero no dejó de clavarle los dientes, sin dejarlo retroceder.

—Agate.

Dijo Sasuke de forma autoritaria, no permitió que ningún gesto de dolor le asomase al rostro.

—Eeeh, no te preocupes. Es normal que estés enfadado. Te hice daño y estas enfadado —continuó hablando, esperando que la bestia captase al menos sus intenciones—. Es normal que estés enfadado, si me hubiesen resucitado después de haber estado durmiendo durante tanto tiempo yo me encontraría igual. Se que quieres volver a dormir, a descansar en paz. Pero, si yo estuviese en tú lugar, a quien destrozaría sería a la persona que me trajo de vuelta a la vida.

Agate gruñó frente a él de nuevo, sin aflojar la presión que mantenía entorno a su brazo.

—Vamos, yo puedo ayudarte a volver a descansar en paz. Pero necesito que me ayudes.

Agate continuó fulminándolo con la mirada un par de segundos más, pero con sutileza, su respiración fue relajándose. Sus ojos, antes llenos de ira, contraídos y afilados, se relajaron hasta volverse redondeados, igual que los de un gato. El animal ascendió la mirada desde su pecho hasta los ojos amables de Sasuke y, en cuanto lo hizo, Sasuke forzó la técnica que había estado intentando usar desde un principio con el animal.

—Sharingan.

Agate había sido revivido ya por una técnica que habían usado para controlarle, pero, a pesar de ello, Sasuke forzó a su jutsu a actuar sobre él. En su cabeza, Sasuke sintió la reconfortante sensación que sentía cuando su jutsu atrapaba a algún sujeto.

Con fuerza, hizo que el chakra viajase por su brazo hasta la punta sus dedos y después lo aplicó en la mandíbula del dinosaurio, que la abrió sin replica. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, Sasuke se apresuró a sacar la extremidad dolorida de allí. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al hacerlo, aliviado. Por un momento se preguntó si el sello de la bestia se habría roto. Tal vez su genjutsu hubiese conseguido sobrescribir el sello.

Pero no tenía claro el efecto que podría haber tenido en el dinosaurio, es decir, no solía emplear ese tipo de técnicas en animales. Para su sorpresa, Agate volvió a recuperar el equilibrio y, en cuanto lo hizo, movió la cola de un lado a otro, frenético.

Cuando abrió los ojos, tras una larga pausa, detuvo la cola para estirarla tanto como pudo mientras enfocaba el rostro de Sasuke.

—Agate…

El animal se lanzó con fuerza hacia Sasuke en cuanto hubo pronunciado su nombre, mierda, como se había estado temiendo, la técnica no había funcionado. Buscó un kunai rápidamente entre la ropa pero se vio obligado a detenerse cuando observó de cerca al dinosaurio.

El inmenso animal elevó las patas llenas de afiladas garras hacia él para ponérselas en el hombro. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo contra él y Sasuke se vio lanzado contra el suelo de golpe. Para su sorpresa el animal se inclinó hacía el con la lenga abierta, sacó la larga lengua que tenía y la acercó a él para lamerme las heridas que él mismo le había producido en el brazo. Allí donde le había desgarrado.

Había funcionado.


	8. Capítulo 7

Esta no es la traducción literal de la obra, es una adaptación e interpretación del texto traducido al español.

Hay otras traducciones más literales al español, pero lo mío es una adaptación. Lo traduzco del ingles créditos por la traducción a: susanxchan

La historia y los personajes no son míos, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Jun Esaka.

Es la historia, no he cambiado nada sobre ella, pero sí que voy a adaptarla narrativamente al español para que sea más fácil y cómoda de leer.

¡Espero que os guste!

_Este capitulo esta mayormente sacado de la traducción de Bethannie_rose, pero con muchos detalles dados por la de Susanxchan._

_Espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mi._

**Capítulo 7**

Las voces y los gritos habían invadido la prisión, de un extremo a otro de la edificación. Los presos chillaban aterrorizados ante las impresionantes bestias que habían invadido el cielo.

—Ey, vamos, no, no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser…

—Por todos los infiernos vivientes, ¿Qué narices son esos monstruos? ¿de dónde han llegado?

—¡Para! ¡No vengas, no vengas! ¡He dicho que no te acerques, bestia!

Un enorme monstruo jamás antes visto por ninguno de los allí encarcelados, llegaron arañando el suelo para hacerse paso entre las grietas subterráneas que habían empezado a aparecer alrededor del patio. Atacaban al azar, matando a quien se interponía en sus caminos.

En mitad de la masacre, algunos prisioneros cayeron por las grietas desde las que llegaban los dinosaurios hasta aterrizar con un desagradable crujir de huesos en una celda unos metros más abajo. La celda desde donde estaban saliendo los animales.

—¡¿Qué demonios son estas cosas?! ¡¿De dónde narices vienen?! —gritó alguien entre la multitud.

Los dinosaurios y las bestias continuaron llegando desde aquel lugar subterráneo del que seguían saliendo, rompían el pavimento y debido a ello arrastraban a los prisioneros más incautos hacía abajo. Los prisioneros, que no llegaban a comprender la situación, solo sabían que tenían que escapar, aunque no tenían ni idea de en que dirección.

Tras la primera oleada de bestias, surgió una nueva oleada, pero esta, compuesta por una serie de animales que no creía haber visto nunca antes. Eran pequeñas y alargadas, con pico y garras, algo más pequeños que un humano de tamaño medio. Estas bestias aprovecharon el tamaño de sus cuerpos para reptar hacia la superficie, abrir la amplia y alargada mandíbula que poseían y atacar a los presos. Un mordisco era suficiente para satisfacerlas, porque tras él, la mayoría de sus víctimas se quedaban tirados en el suelo hasta morir desangrados.

Poco después, la estructura del edificio principal no pudo soportar mucho más tiempo en pie, debido a las grandes grietas que estaban provocando los inmensos animales y se derrumbó provocando un gran estruendo al hacerlo.

Desgraciadamente, muchas personas no consiguieron escapar a tiempo y perecieron, quedando como último monumento a sus espíritus un montón apilado de piedra gris. Sin suda, en aquellos momentos, muchos deberían enviar a los afortunados que pasaron a mejor vida de una manera tan rápida y eficaz, sin sufrimiento, no como a manos de las bestias que ahora les atacaban. Los supervivientes poco a poco iban cayendo ante las zarpas y las dentelladas de los cruentos animales que les atacaban.

Una nueva bestia emergió del interior, con la cabeza baja y los ojos entornados hacia su presa actual. Se impulsó con una rapidez alarmante hacia delante, hacia los prisioneros.

Uno de los hombres que intentaban huir de la masacre cayó con fuerza al suelo, donde fue pisoteado sin compasión por sus compañeros. Pero no acabó allí, otro d ellos prisioneros tropezó con el caído y uno a uno fueron cayendo como una cadena de naipes al suelo, en un amasijo de brazos, piernas, torsos y cabezas, una avalancha humana. La bestia, viendo su oportunidad en la montaña de carne y huesos, se apresuró a ir hacia allí con la mandíbula abierta, deseoso de adentellar la carne y bañarse con la sangre.

Entre aquellos que yacían bajo la montaña humana y los que fueron embestidos por el animal, se contaban decenas de muertos, en una cadena de crueldad que no parecía querer terminar. Y aquellos que habían conseguido huir de la avalancha, no habían conseguido escapar a la muerte, puesto que llegó en forma de bestia para acorralarlos contra el muro.

—Mierda —susurró uno de los condenados a muerte.

El muro sur fue destruido por completo bajo el empuje de los dinosaurios y los dragones, pero el lado norte aun continuaba medio intacto. Los lagartos más grandes, movían rítmicamente el talón de una de sus patas mientras se agachaban hacia delante para intimidar a sus presas antes de la dar dentellada final.

—Por favor… no…

—¡Ayuda!

—No… no… no de esta manera…

Las suplicas y las peticiones ante la sentencia de muerte no se hicieron esperar. Uno de los hombres que ya no tenían escapatoria se puso en pie, desesperado, con la intención de no morir arrodillado. Otros pocos lloraban. Algunos habían aferrado pies y manos contra una reja cercana que había ido a parar por allí, destartalada y caída.

La bestia, sedienta de hambre, que poseía un cráneo más duro que el acero y una fuerza bruta que superaba la imaginación, cargó contra ellos con la amplia mandíbula abierta, dispuesta a segar cuantas vidas fuese capaz de llevarse por delante. Los presentes se prepararon para morir, aterrorizados.

—¡Shanaroo!

El grito sacudió los hasta los cimientos del edificio de al lado, salido de algún lugar cercano, dejó anonadados a cada uno de los presos que ya daban la vida por perdida.

Era la doctora que desde hacía poco se había hecho con el consultorio médico que entró en escena salida de entre la gran columna de humo y los cascotes de piedra que los separaban del otro lado para impactar tras un salto espectacular, el puño con el suelo. El muro se derrumbó tras ellos y los prisioneros corrieron en dirección al exterior, intentando ponerse a salvo de aquella horrible catástrofe.

Los gritos fluían de los prisioneros que intentaban huir como si se tratase de sus respiraciones, luchando por vivir.

La bestia no había visto venir el golpe por lo que no pudo esquivarlo y el siguiente puñetazo impacto contra su cabeza, lo que le provocó una fuerte conmoción cerebral.

Tras haberlos salvado, Sakura guio a los prisioneros a trasvés del muro y, cuando hubo acabado, volvió a dirigirse al edificio principal. Vio como los dinosaurios y los dragones perseguían a los prisioneros en busca de sangre y carne, pero le era imposible ayudar a todos, de todas formas, tendrían más oportunidades de sobrevivir ahora que el muro había sido derruido.

Había cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados, personas moribundas que pegaban gemidos inconexos en dirección a ningún sitio, gente que sufría esperando a que la muerte les llegase. Y para un ninja médico como lo era Sakura, pasar corriendo junto a ellos sin detenerse a ayudarlos era un suplicio increíblemente difícil. Pero era otra acción la que podía realizar para ayudar al máximo número de personas posibles.

Si encontraba a Zansuru lo más rápido posible y conseguía que desactivase el jutsu, el daño se reduciría bastante.

No tenía tiempo para entrar en el edificio y subir las escaleras del edificio, así que Sakura canalizó el chakra en la planta de los pies y corrió en vertical por la pared del edificio hasta llegar directamente a la cuarta planta, a la ventana del despacho del director.

Rompió la ventana pateando el cristal y entró sin hacer mucho más ruido. No había señales de que alguien más que ella se encontrase allí dentro, así que revisó rápidamente el escritorio y las estanterías para encontrar algo relacionado con el jutsu. No había nada.

¿Dónde narices podría estar una cosa así? No importaba donde lo hubiese metido, pensaba encontrarlo.

Cuando ya se encontraba bajando las enormes escaleras del edificio, encontró un grupo de prisioneros que se apiñaban en el rellano encogidos de miedo. Sakura supuso que habían terminado allí al intentar huir de la masacre.

—Es peligroso que os quedéis aquí —les indicó ella con amabilidad y urgencia—. Hay una brecha en el muro, deberíais intentar escapar por allí tan rápido como podáis.

Con rapidez, ella misma los dirigió fuera del edificio y volvió a entrar de nuevo para revisar las estancias de la tercera planta en busca de información que le pudiese ser útil. Pasó por varias salas que distinguió como la de observación, la de datos, algunas habitaciones destinadas a los guardias y unas pocas más, en ninguna encontró señales de Zansuru.

Cada vez se encontraba más estresada. Si no se apresuraba en encontrarlo, las víctimas no harían más que aumentar.

Al doblar la esquina del siguiente pasillo, tropezó de frente con una persona que había estado huyendo en la dirección contraria. Se sorprendió bastante al reconocerlo como uno de sus pacientes.

—¡Jiji!

—¡Sensei! ¡Que alivió encontrarte a salvo! Gracias al cielo —suspiró agradecido al verla bien— ¿Qué está pasando realmente fuera? ¿Cuál es la situación?

—Todo esto es trabajo del director de la prisión —le informó Sakura tan rápido como pudo—. Ha estado usando a los prisioneros para desenterrar fósiles. Lo que oyes son los fósiles devueltos a la vida. Escúchame, Jiji, necesito encontrar a Zansuru para detenerlo y…

—Hace un momento lo he visto en el patio —la interrumpió el hombre.

—¿Cómo? ¿Fuera? —inquirió confundida. Según tenía entendido, para emplear el jutsu era necesario encontrarse en algún lugar donde el invocante no pudiese sufrir interferencias. Era una técnica muy avanzada que requería de una especial concentración.

Ella había supuesto todo ese tiempo que Zansuru, como responsable de aquello, se encontraría en el interior del edificio, concentrado para mantener el jutsu activo. Pero aparentemente lo había realizado en el exterior…

—Muchas gracias, Jiji —le dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa—. Ahora será mejor que corras fuera y huyas, hay una parte del muro derrumbada en el exterior.

—Si, eso hare —dijo en hombre tras un asentimiento.

Antes de que Sakura pudiese marcharse, Jiji la sujetó del brazo y le dio un fuerte tirón para atraerla hacía él. Le había cogido tan de improvisto que, sin querer, tropezó con sus propios pies y acabó aterrizando en el pecho del hombre.

Sin darle tiempo a ningún tipo de reacción, sintió un dolor agudo y electrizante ascenderle por la espalda.

—¿Qué…?

Sakura no pudo completar la oración, cayó directa al suelo, de rodillas. El kunai que le había incrustado en la espalda aterrizó en la alfombra del suelo produciendo un tintineo contra la pared.

La habían apuñalado.

—Sensei, yo… lo siento mucho —murmuró Jiji frente a ella.

El corazón le dio una horrible sacudida en el pecho que le llegó hasta la parte más alejada del cuerpo en forma de reverberación. El corazón le latía en forma de tambor en los oídos y las yemas de los dedos, tanto de las manos como de los pies comenzaron a enfriárseles. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que el cuerpo le hervía por dentro, sentía que cada una de las células de su cuerpo estaban siendo calcinadas.

Los síntomas eran los mismo que los que Sasuke había tenido cunado lo encontró tirado en el suelo, envenenado.

—Jiji… tú… Zansuru… —impotente, entornó la mirada hacia él.

—Si, así es. Lo siento, Sensei. Incluso tras descubrir que estabas aquí infiltrada con Sasuke me fue imposible dejarte ir. Además, no fui capaz de resolver por mi cuenta el misterio del mapa astronómico —Jiji se inclinó cobre ella y sacó con sumo cuidado el recipiente de bambú que ella había conseguido recuperar del lago, lleno de partículas polares tan finas como el polvo.

—Devuelve… devuélvemelo —exigió Sakura, desesperada, mientras intentaba sujetar a la fuerza el tobillo de Jiji para intentar detenerlo. La mano le temblaba, adormecida por culpa del veneno.

No podía dejar que ese hombre le arrebatase las partículas polares, se lo había prometido a Naruto. Ella y Sasuke, juntos, iban a recuperarlos para llevárselos a él. Para curarlo.

Jiji le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro tras producir un pequeño sonido con la lengua, hastiado. El cuerpo de Sakura fue a dar contra las paredes del pasillo, lo que provocó que esta se agrietase ante la intensidad del ataque. El penetrante dolor que le produjo el impacto, le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo a través de la columna vertebral.

Con una ansiedad palpable, se dio cuenta que actualmente le resultaba imposible seguir moviéndose, mucho menos ponerse en pie. Con gran dificultad, decidió concentrarse únicamente en respirar para continuar con vida.

Sakura jadeando, volvió a enfocar la mirada en Jiji, que la contemplaba pesaroso.

—¿Sabes, Sensei? En algún momento llegue a pensar que era realmente dulce. Fui muy bueno contigo. Te parecías tanto al amor de mi vida, tu coz, tus gestos… Por eso, siento mucho que al final vayas a morir aquí, en este lugar. Pero tú no eres Margot.

Mientras el hombre hablaba, Sakura, desesperada, llevó las manos hacia delante e intentó realizar algún sello, cualquiera, con tal de reunir algo de chakra e intentar quitarle las partículas polares que él le había arrebatado a ella.

Fuera, la tierra comenzó a temblar y a revolverse y la grieta que se había formado en el suelo, se agrandó aun más. Las raíces del almendro, al cual le acababan de nacer las flores, se retorcieron de forma cruenta hasta que cayó, devastado, a un lado.

Desde las profundidades de la grieta, surgió una bestia con forma de enorme serpiente, las escamas le brillaban a la luz de la luna.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién…?

Los prisioneros que pasaban junto a la grieta observaron la imponente figura del animal que les ocultaba la vista del cielo. Era enorme, la cabeza se alzaba hasta más de diez metros en el aire, unidas a un cuello largo y grueso. Bajo ella, unas patas fuertes y cortas patas lo mantenían erguido frente a ellos. Era gigante, un maldito Titan, que incluso era capaz de superar la altura de diez plantas del edificio cuando se erguía por completo.

La bestia había despertado tras un sueño tan prolongado por los siglos y los milenios que incluso la mismísima tierra debería haberla olvidado. Cuando elevó la cabeza en dirección al cielo, la cola se le balanceo a la vez, de un lado a otro. Los restos de las edificaciones temblaron a su paso de manera alarmante. Pesados conglomerados de cemento y tierra se elevaron por los aires para caer destrozados a metros de distancia.

Era enorme, con un solo golpe de la cola podría llegar a destrozar todas las edificaciones que quedaban en pie por la zona. Con un movimiento que atrajo la mirada de todos los presentes, la bestia elevó una sola pata y procedió a dar el primer paso que había dado en milenios.

En cuanto las garras tocaron el suelo, todo comenzó a vibrar, sacudido por una tremenda honda provocada ante el peso del animal cuando se hubo apoyado en la tierra. El Instituto, ya debilitado, comenzó a inclinarse peligrosamente en ángulo oblicuo sobre sus propios cimientos, en dirección a la pata de la bestia. Por un momento pareció que iba a aguantar, pero tras unos segundos de agónica espera, los pilares cedieron y la estructura comenzó a derrumbarse sobre sí misma.

El corredor donde se encontraba tirada Sakura pareció partirse en dos y a contraerse contra si mismo, ella, desde donde se encontraba, pudo ver que miles de cascotes se precipitaban hacia el fondo del pasillo, a donde todos los restos iban a parar.

Las paredes ya no pudieron seguir aguantando su propio peso y se partieron mediante un gran crujido como si se tratase de una enorme galleta.

Jiji, frente a ella, subió al marco de la ventana y, en cuanto lo hizo, la bestia giró la cabeza en aquella dirección para encontrarse de frente con el hombre que le había resucitado. Tras saltarle a la cabeza con confianza, Jiji volvió a echar la mirada hacia atrás, en dirección a Sakura.

—Adiós, Sensei.

Ella se vio incapaz de abrir la boca para hablar, o incluso de moverse unos centímetros para intentar escapar de allí y el techó le cayó encima, sepultándola en un instante. Sakura jadeó, aturdida y dolorida bajo toneladas de escombros. Unos pedazos de yeso le golpearon la cabeza y su visión se oscureció de manera repentina. El edificio se derrumbó sobre ella con un rugido escalofriante.

Cuando la mente de Sasuke al fin terminó de unir todas las piezas que le quedaban por unir en su cabeza, el aliento se le entrecortó en mitad de una profunda exhalación.

Jiji había sido el cómplice de Zasuru desde un primer momento.

Él y Agate corrieron entre el tremendo flujo de prisioneros que intentaban escapar por una parte del muro que había sido derruida. Las bestias que se encontraban por el camino acababan con la vida de una buena parte de ellos.

Zansuru había dicho que esperaba que sus amigos se encontrasen en Nagare, en referencia, seguramente a Kakashi-sensei y el único que sabía que tenía compañeros en la capital era Jiji.

Zansuru había resultado no ser un Shinobi. Jiji era el que había usado el jutsu que había revivido a los dragones y a los dinosaurios.

Había estado escondido entre ellos desde el principio y no había permitido en ningún momento que Sasuke pudiese averiguar que era un Shinobi, y además, uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para invocar a esa cantidad de muertos a la vez. No le cabía ninguna duda de las habilidades que poseía como ninja.

El lugar donde alguna vez se había encontrado el edificio secundario, las prisiones, había sido completamente destrozado. Y las demás edificaciones no habían corrido un destino mejor, apenas podía saber ya donde se habían encontrado cada una. Ya únicamente quedaba edificio principal en pie.

A ras de suelo, un centenar de personas intentaban escapar mientras las bestias los atrapaban y los devoraban hasta hacer de ellos un amasijo de carne y huesos irreconocibles.

A Sasuke le costaba concentrarse, Sakura había ido en dirección al edificio principal en busca de Zansuru, pero no sabía cuanto aguantaría el lugar tal y como estaba. Y entre la oscuridad y el humo de los escombros, fue incapaz de encontrar ningún rastro de ella.

—Agate tengo que hacer algo, encárgate de ayudar a escapar a los prisioneros. Intenta salvar a tantos como te sea posible —instruyó a su nuevo compañero antes de dirigirse el mismo al Instituto.

Mientras se dirigía allí, un tremendo terremoto sacudió la base. El patio, ya destruido, terminó por colapsar completamente cuando una bestia titánica emergió de la grieta que lo partía en dos. Habían conseguido resucitar a un dragón inmenso.

Debido a aquella repentida aparición, los cimientos del edificio principal terminaron por partirse y la mismísima edificación se vino abajo sobre si misma.

Sasuke se quedó pálido, sintió que la sangre le bajaba de golpe a los pies.

Su mujer aún seguía allí dentro.

—¡Sakura! —gritó con impotencia al ver el resultado de la catástrofe.

Saltó en dirección a la nube de escombros y, en cuanto llegó, comenzó a quitar rocas al azar a la máxima velocidad que le permitía un solo brazo.

—¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Sakura! —continuó llamándola. Aunque por muchas veces que repitió su nombre, no recibió ninguna clase de respuesta.

Con desesperación intentó usar el Sharingan para buscarla, pero era inútil, por muchas veces que lo había usad, le había resultado imposible encontrarla, no sentía su chakra.

No poder localizarla lo estaba volviendo loco, parecía estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Lo invadía la necesidad de acabar con todos los malditos restos de lo que quedaba del edificio para hallarla.

Sabía que Sakura no era una shinobi cualquiera. Que se hubiese encontrado bajo aquella cantidad de escombros en circunstancias normales no le habría preocupado, pero no sentía su chakra y si Jiji la había inducido bajo el veneno que había usado con él, aquello se volvía una historia completamente diferente. Si la habían expuesto a él no había manera de que hubiese podido escapar antes ni que lo fuese a conseguir ahora que todo se había venido abajo.

—¡Joder! —gritó, cada vez más exasperado.

No podía dejar de morderse el labio con rabia a causa de la frustración. ¿Había algo que pudiese hacer por ella? ¿Algo que pudiese usar para encontrar a Sakura? Por mucho que intentaba pensar, la desesperación y la impaciencia no le dejaban hacerlo con claridad. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer en esa situación?

Impotente, continuó apartando y retirando los escombros mientras la llamaba a voz en grito.

—¡Sakura! ¡Contéstame! ¡Sakura!

Sakura, metros más abajo, consiguió abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse enterrada bajo toneladas de yeso y escombros a cada cual más pesado.

La afilada esquina de uno de tantos pedazos de yeso, se había detenido a tan solo un par de centímetros de su ojo derecho. Apenas conseguía recordar un par de cosas de lo que había pasado, tenía la mente revuelta y apenas podía pensar algo entre las brumas que le ofuscaban la cabeza.

Le costaba respirar y débilmente intentó inclinar la cabeza para ver que sucedía. Era normal que le costase tanto llevar aire a los pulmones, tenía el pecho atrapado bajo un inmenso pilar. En la parte posterior del muslo sentía un líquido gotearle desde allí, pero le era imposible saber dónde se había hecho la herida que le sangraba o incluso la profundidad del corte.

Intentó respirar hondo, agobiada y sintió una incomodidad desagradable en las entrañas, los órganos se le estaban hinchando, retorcidos, debido al daño que había recibido.

Con un gran esfuerzo, intentó moverse lentamente. Descubrió que tenía el brazo izquierdo atrapado entre los escombros, pero la mano derecha si que pudo moverla sin muchas dificultades.

Empujó con debilidad los remanentes del edificio sobre su cabeza y, al menos, consiguió crear una pequeña abertura para respirar mejor. Era capaz de ver el firmamento a través del pequeño espacio que había conseguido crear.

Algo más tranquila, intentó reunir un poco de chakra para intentar tratarse, pero tenía el sistema cerrado, ni siquiera se agitó una pequeña gota de energía desde el interior de su cuerpo. Se sentía mal. Se sentía entumecida de la cabeza a los pies y era incapaz de moverse.

Al intentar alzar la voz, su garganta apenas creó un débil graznido imperceptible. Desesperada, se dio cuenta de que si era incapaz de usar el chakra, Sasuke sería incapaz de localizarla allí abajo. Así que no tenía elección, debía intentar escapar sola.

Un gruñido ahogado le abandonó la garganta cuando empujó, desesperada, los escombros que la mantenían aprisionada. En cuanto lo intentó, un par de trozos de ladrillo se deslizaron desde arriba y cayeron a su lado hasta desaparecer por algún hueco que no había visto antes. Si continuaba así, quizás acabase colapsando alguna de las frágiles estructuras que aún se mantenían sobre su cabeza. No podía seguir haciendo aquello.

Estaba atrapada allí dentro.

Jadeó debido a la ansiedad, la vista empezó a nublársele y la respiración se le volvió más áspera aún.

Sentía que estaba muriendo, sí, definitivamente moría.

Pero, incluso mientras fallecía allí dentro, atrapada, lamentó no haber podido salvar a más prisioneros. No haber podido acabar con las bestias.

El tiempo pasaba a desgana sobre su cuerpo y sentía que el pulso, poco a poco disminuía de ritmo, como el triste final de una canción y dejándola a ella sola, sumergida en un silencio terrible.

Las extremidades se le habían quedado tan frías que apenas las sentía ya, heladas. Su muerte estaba próxima. Y cada una de las células de su cuerpo estaba agotada, le pedían parar, detener el tiempo justo en ese momento.

No… no… no ahora, maldición, si perdía la consciencia justo en ese momento moriría. Sakura se mordió el labio con saña, intentando, desesperada y aterrorizada, continuar manteniéndose despierta.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie, como ninja médico que era, que necesitaba que alguien le administrase chakra, pero para ella era imposible, no le quedaba ni una sola gota.

Casi sin darse cuenta, sus parpados fueron cayendo sobre su mirada cada vez más y más y sus pensamientos se hundieron en la profundidad de las tinieblas, a punto ya de desaparecer.

—¡Sakura!

La familiaridad de la voz que le llegó como una grata sorpresa a los oídos le devolvió la consciencia, ya casi desaparecida entre las brumas de la muerte. Los parpados le pesaban una barbaridad, pero de todas formas se empujó a abrirlos con lentitud.

No se había dado cuenta desde cuándo, pero, en algún momento, alguien había conseguido apartar todo el peso que le aplastaba el cuerpo.

Con los escombros ya fuera del camino, Sasuke levantó a Sakura del suelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella intentó formar su nombre entre los labios, "Sasuke-kun" pero, con el cuerpo como lo tenía le fue imposible hacerlo. Aún así, necesitaba transmitirle la información que poseía. Así que, de todas formas, intentó formar una oración.

—Ji… Ji… urg-ent…

—No hables —la cortó Sasuke, tajante, para luego, apoyar la mano sobre la herida que el traidor le había provocado en la espalda.

Con un suave y seguro resplandor, Sasuke comenzó a insuflarle todo el chakra que podía en el organismo. De esa forma, lentamente los síntomas producidos por el veneno comenzaron a desaparecerle lentamente y poco a poco volvió a entrar en calor.

Mientras que finalmente, su temperatura corporal comenzaba a estabilizarse, un profundo y sordo dolor le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Te puedes mover?

—Si… —la garganta aún no se le movía como ella habría deseado, así que asintió para que pudiese entenderle.

Sasuke, finalmente, relajó un poco la expresión que había mantenido hasta entonces.

—Sasuke-kun… gra… gracias por venir.

Él, por fin, pudo volver a relajarse al escucharla hablar. Aun así, los ojos de Sakura se anegaron de lágrimas que le bañaron el rostro.

—No pude detenerlo… No pude detener a Jiji… Lo siento. Ni siquiera fui capaz de hacer algo… de utilidad.

—No tienes que disculparte por una razón así y menos cunado te encuentras en este estado.

A pesar de todo, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada cuando pensó en lo frustrado y desesperado que se tenía que haber sentido Sasuke mientras la buscaba para que la estuviese mirando con una expresión semejante. Y se sintió aliviada al saber que Sasuke se encontraba allí, junto a ella. Cuando había estado al borde de la muerte, no le había dado miedo el hecho de morir, pero había estado aterrorizada, aterrorizada ante la idea de no volver a ver a Sasuke y a Sarada jamás.

La herida que tenía en la espalda se fue cerrando lentamente y, cuando por fin separó la mano de allí, a Sakura le resultaron muy familiares las yemas de sus dedos sobre las mejillas, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con cuidado.

De pie sobre el titanesco dragón había salido a la superficie, Zansuru observó a los prisioneros como si se tratasen de hormigas, riendo por la nariz. A su lado, Jiji tomó asiento.

—Llevar a cabo el plan nos ha llevado demasiado tiempo. Aunque finalmente hemos podido resolverlo.

—Si, al fin —asintió Jiji con frialdad, que observaba imperturbable lo miserable que se había vuelto el mundo bajo sus pies.

Una de las bestias, provista de dos largas patas traseras, persiguió a un par de prisioneros que corrían bajo ellos, entre el humo y la oscuridad. Mientras corría, iba despejando el camino frente a él y uno de los prisioneros recibió un golpe al ser apartado que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, desmadejado y roto, un simple trozo de carne entre tanta devastación.

Zansuru frunció el ceño mientras observaba el suelo al observar a otro prisionero que se encontraba empalado por las garras de otra de las criaturas, revolviéndose desesperado en un charco formado por su propia sangre.

—Que horror —dijo asqueado—. Acaba con él deprisa, Jiji.

El hombre, de manera silenciosa entornó la mirada hacia el prisionero que Zansuru señalaba y sin más palabras, la titanesca bestia donde se encontraba sentado se encaminó hacia delante para aplastar al hombre, poniendo así, fin a su sufrimiento.

El cuerpo del prisionero se esparció como pequeñas piezas de un puzle por el suelo. Algunos prisioneros murieron al recibir el golpe de una de las partes del cuerpo que había salido volando.

Zansuru fue uno más de los espectadores que observó como la sangre empapaba el suelo a su alrededor.

—Este ejemplar es maravilloso. Estoy convencido de que el primer ministro opinará lo mismo —observó la aplanada cabeza del animal sobre el que se encontraba de pie y luego volvió a dirigirse a Jiji—. Una vez que los hayas matado a todos, tendremos que marchar a la capital.

—Si, si, está bien, pero no olvides lo que me prometiste.

—Por supuesto. Tan pronto como los mates a todos nos dirigiremos a Nagare a buscar el cuerpo de tu amada. Nunca olvidaría el favor que me has hecho. He conseguido todo esto gracias a ti.

Algunas bestias, muy parecidas a las aves actuales, pero más monstruosas, aterrizaron en el suelo, tras haber captado, con el cuello estirado, un olor peculiar. Mientras registraban el lugar, en busca de aquel lugar, las fosas nasales se les ampliaron hasta llegar a un montón de escombros. Con fuerza, extrajeron un par de ellos hasta sacar a la luz a una persona escondida entre ellos. Allí, agazapado entre polvo y humo, se encontraba Ganno, que temblaba de miedo, acongojado.

—Fíjate, uno de tus compañeros de celda —comentó Zansuru con una sonrisa en la boca, preparado para la diversión.

Jiji permaneció con la boca cerrada, en silencio, observando a su antiguo compañero. Ganno se encontraba intentando alejar a la bestia de él haciendo aspavientos con las manos frente a él.

—Aléjate… ¡Aléjate de mí bestia!

Con sus últimas fuerzas, antes de sucumbir por completo ante el miedo, Ganno se puso en pie y corrió, intentando huir. Tropezó sin querer con un peñasco y perdió el zapato, por lo que dejó a la vista los girones sanguinolentos con los que se había quedado cuando había conseguido mezclar la grasa con los pigmentos de las piedras que había encontrado. Las uñas se le destacaban incluso en la oscuridad, pintadas de un brillante color carmesí.

La bestia con forma de ave se balanceó tras él mientras el miserable preso corría y le dio alcance al enganchar el pico alrededor de la pierna derecha del reo.

—¡Ahhh! —chilló Ganno de dolor. Este le ascendía por la pierna a medida que el animal apretaba el agarre.

De repente, el prisionero dejó de gritar y tras unos momentos de calma y paz, Ganno cayó al suelo con el tobillo destrozado. Zansuru elevó las cejas al ver lo que había pasado. Agate se había interpuesto entre él y la bestia, mostrando la dentadura y con una mirada feroz. Había mordido con fuerza el largo cuello del ave y esta gritaba de dolor, desesperada.

Algunos dinosaurios se apresuraron a saltar sobre Agate para liberar a su compañero.

—¿Qué narices significa esto, Jiji? ¿Por qué Agate ahora se ha posicionado en contra de nosotros? —le echó en cara Zansuru al verlo.

—Mi control sobre el animal ha sido… disuelto.

—¿Sasuke?

—Si, quizás —Ganno escapó mientras las bestias resucitadas se peleaban entre sí.

Zansuru comenzó a perder la paciencia mientras se mordía la lengua.

—Bueno, al menos Agate morirá frente a sus compañeros —dijo, volviendo a guardar la compostura.

Agate se defendía, rabiosa, de las bestias, algunas de ellas, las cuales le sacaban un par de cabezas. La batalla fue cogiendo forma con rapidez, había empezado siendo una batalla singular, pero ahora una decena de animales se lanzaban contra su hermano. Gracias a ello, unas pocas decenas de presos habían conseguido algo de tiempo para huir. Finalmente, Agate fue rodeado has el punto de perder cualquier tipo de opción que le permitiese huir. Las bestias descendieron contra él con las garras por delante.

La espada de Sasuke se hizo paso entre ellos y rebano de cuajo una de las patas que habían usado para dañar a Agate. De una patada, obligo al animal a caer al suelo, rodando.

—Has ganado mucho tiempo —le dijo en forma de agradecimiento a Agate,

El animal emitió un pequeño ronroneo en respuesta al cumplido.

De un salto, Sasuke subió a la espalda de Agate mientras que los dinosaurios que los rodeaban los observaban en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres hacer Agate? Hay muchos, ¿crees poder enfrentarte a ellos?

Agate, ofendido, pateó el suelo con fuerza y Sasuke dejó escapar una risa baja entre los dientes.

—Voy detrás.

En cuanto lo dijo, ambos desaparecieron y las garras que iban a atacarles arañaron el aire.

—Incluso mediante un golpe directo no será suficiente. Tienes que mantener la distancia hasta que encuentres la oportunidad de atacarles —le advirtió Sasuke.

Una de las bestias, intentó cargar contra Agate, pero el animal se separó de él para observar sus movimientos, desde la distancia no le costó demasiado predecir los siguientes. Las garras no consiguieron atravesarle. Inútilmente, las voladoras intentaron elevar el vuelo y, durante unos instantes perdieron la capacidad de impulsarse a ningún otro lado.

—¡Ahora!

Agate arremetió con fuerza contra el enemigo, en dirección al cuello y de esa forma un par de criaturas cayeron destrozadas al suelo. Allí tiradas, el cuerpo intentó volver a regenerarse, pero al verlo, Sasuke apuñaló las cabezas y los torsos por separado para anclarlos al suelo.

Otra bestia saltó sobre Agate, arrinconándolo contra el suelo al tener una constitución mucho más fuerte y poderosa que él. Retenido por la terrible fuerza del animal, se retorció, pero le resultó imposible librarse de él debido al peso de la bestia.

Zansuru, al verlo, entrecerró los ojos, alegre.

—Que maravilla. Este siempre ha sido un enfrentamiento muy esperado entre las especies.

—¿Entre las especies?

—Si, entre los carnívoros. Agate y sus hermanos. Pero la diferencia es que Agate es solo una cría.

Era evidente que sus esqueletos se parecían. La piel escamosa y gris, llena de escamas de colores rojizos era la misma, pero Agate estaba bañado en sangre. Pero Jiji no tenía ningún tipo de conocimiento paleontológico. A comparación con Zansuru, el simplemente había sido elegido por sus habilidades de Shinobi. Zansuru era el polo opuesto a él.

—Mmm. Hacer que Agate se enfrente a un ejemplar adulto parece bastante cruel. Da igual lo que haga Sasuke, en este caso, una espada no le va a servir de nada.

—No creo. La bestia adulta está en desventaja.

Zansuru alzó las cejas, confuso.

Desde el principio, el resultado de la pelea parecía haber estado decidido, es decir, era evidente la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza existente entre ambos. Pero, Zansuru se sorprendió al ver como la fuerza de Agate crecía hasta que consiguió volcar al dinosaurio que se encontraba sobre él. El más pequeño hincó con fuerza la dentadura en el torso del más grande.

La bestia adulta trató de sacudirse de encima a Agate, pero le resultó imposible, los colmillos del animal permanecieron bien hundidos en la rugosa piel de su enemigo.

—Pero si…

—La bestia resucitada recibe chakra directamente del invocante, pero Agate ahora está recibiendo el chakra de Sasuke, por tanto, es natural que sea más fuerte que las otras bestias que solo reciben poder de mi chakra.

Los animales podían conseguir parte de su energía mientras él recibía fuerza de todos, pero al invocar tantos, su chakra, evidentemente, se había dividido por igual, y no le era posible dar más fuerza a todos a la vez.

—Tenemos poca información sobre el poder de Sasuke y mucho menos sobre su fuerza de combate. Pero que da igual, no creo que si intentase controlarlos a todos pudiese ganar.

—¿No crees que estas diciendo eso demasiado pronto? —inquirió Zansuru al ver como el animal cogía ventaja del resto.

A sus espaldas un gritó quebró la noche.

—¡Shannaro!

A continuación, sonó un enorme golpe y el sonido del resto del muro al saltar por los aires les llegó hasta los oídos. El bosque, al oeste, pareció agrietarse por completo. Y el muro que alguna vez había formado parte de aquel lugar desapareció en la nada.

—Al parecer había otra rata escondida. Déjamelo a mí, es mi responsabilidad librarme de ella.

—Si, si, te dejó todo a ti.

Una bestia voladora pasó rozando el rostro de Jiji para lanzarse contra Sakura, al ataque.

—Siento que me ha mordido la mano el perro al que le daba de comer —observó Zansuru al ver a Agate luchando contra las bestias de abajo.

El animal pareció percibir el sonido de su voz, porque alzó los grandes ojos amarillos, amenazante, en su dirección. De la boca le goteaba la sangre fresca de sus hermanos. Tras él se encontraba Sasuke, el prisionero cuatrocientos ochenta y siete.

—Te arrepentirás de haber cambiado de dueño —murmuró Zansuru mientras elevaba la mano derecha en su dirección.

Ante el gesto, cada una de las bestias allí reunida, ya estuviese ocupada devorando algún prisionero o sobrevolando la prisión, volvieron la atención hacia el objetivo al que sus dedos señalaban. Incluso la enorme bestia en la que estaba montado alzó la pata dispuesta a seguir sus órdenes.

Y todas las bestias tenían un único objetivo, matar a Agate y a Sasuke.


	9. Capítulo 8

Esta no es la traducción literal de la obra, es una adaptación e interpretación del texto traducido al español.

Hay otras traducciones más literales al español, pero lo mío es una adaptación. Lo traduzco del ingles créditos por la traducción a: susanxchan

La historia y los personajes no son míos, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Jun Esaka.

Es la historia, no he cambiado nada sobre ella, pero sí que voy a adaptarla narrativamente al español para que sea más fácil y cómoda de leer.

¡Espero que os guste!

_Y aquí llega… el último capítulo (queda aun el epilogo, que voy a ver si os lo traigo en un rato, si no, pues mañana), es una pena, ya me estaba acostumbrando al ritmo._

_Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi, prometo revisar los fallos y errores que haya tenido a lo largo de la historia en los próximos días._

_¡Gracias por haber estado pendientes!_

**Capítulo 8**

Sasuke estaba a punto de enfrentarse a las bestias que se dirigían hacia él, sin piedad, ya fuese usando el chidori o el Susano, cunado vio que Agate se interponía en su camino, frente a él, para protegerlo y cambió de idea.

—Agate tienes que atraer a las bestias más pequeñas, si lo haces tendrás ventaja, serás el más grande de entre todos ellos.

Agradecido por la confianza que le depositaba Sasuke, orgulloso, Agate respondió a su orden levantando la cola.

Sasuke se agachó para pasarle un brazo por el abdomen y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, lo lanzó hacia la bestia titánica que amenazaba con aplastarlos. Mientras se ponía a la altura de Agate, las bestias voladoras parecidas a las aves se pusieron a su altura y él no esperó para invocar al rayo en dirección hacia ellas.

Las bestias voladoras comenzaron a caer una tras otra desde el cielo y las que no consiguió derribar Sasuke, quedaron cegadas frente a los rayos, por lo que se lanzaron contra lo primero que intuyeron y ni amigos ni enemigos estuvieron exentos de los violentos golpes y sablazos que lanzaban con las garras extendidas.

Tenían unos picos afilados en extremo y cuando descendían sobre sus víctimas, conseguían horadar la piel hasta llegar a las entrañas. Pero momentáneamente quedaban atrapadas donde metían el pico, por lo que se debatían violentamente para salir, lanzando violentos ataques a diestro y siniestro.

Agate aterrizó el primero sobre la cola del enorme titan que se alzaba sobre ellos, en seguida abrió la mandíbula y le hundió los fuertes y poderosos dientes dentro de la carne. Desde allí continuó escalando la escamosa superficie en dirección a Zansuru, como si se encontrase circulando en mitad de la cuerda floja.

—¡No permitas que Agate se acerque más! —chilló Zansuru al dragón, observando, horrorizado, como el animal iba acercándose hacia él.

Pero Agate se encontraba en el punto ciego de la bestia, era imposible que consiguiese tocar la cola con la cabeza.

—¡Vosotros! —gritó en dirección hacia las pocas bestias voladoras que quedaban en el aire— ¡Daos prisa, ayudadme!

Estos se lanzaron desde el aire hacia Zansuru y, justo antes de que Agate le alcanzase, montó en una de las bestias voladoras.

Las garras de Agate se clavaron con fuerza en la columna del titán, tan profundamente que le desgarraron la piel con fuerza. La bestia rugió de dolor, retorciéndose mientras intentaba desprenderse de Agate del lomo. Ante el nuevo desafío, Agate saltó de nuevo al suelo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el lugar desde donde había sido lanzado arriba.

Zansuru, ya fuera de peligro, tuvo que recolocarse las gafas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Ya eres suficiente problema como para que hagas estas cosas, Agate —gruñó.

No podía dejar de estar molesto por no tenerlo bajo su control ahora. Todo era culpa del maldito nuevo dueño del reptil, el preso cuatrocientos ochenta y siete, Sasuke, que se encontraba a ras de suelo deshaciéndose de buena parte de las fuerzas ofensivas de Zansuru. Al verlo, gruñó, disgustado y lanzó un atronador grito desde el ala de la bestia en la que estaba montado.

—¡¿Qué narices estáis esperando?! ¡Matadlo, matadlo ya!

Al decirlo, Sasuke vio como su visión quedaba completamente opacada por enemigos al acecho, pero permitió que fuese así y dejó que los dragones y los dinosaurios se acercasen a él mientras se iba apartando de allí lentamente, provocando que las propis bestias se infringiesen daño entre ellas mismas. Él salió indemne de los numerosos ataques. Sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, el alto numero de ataques le estaban dando una considerable ventaja a Sasuke, las bestias se lanzaron de todas formas contra él, para no desobedecer las ordenes de su dueño.

Unos instantes después, los rayos volvieron a desatarse sobre ellos. Uno de ellos impactó directamente contra la rapaz donde iba montado Zansuru, dejándolo caer incluso antes de que Sasuke hubiese ido a atacarle.

—Habría sido mejor que no usases tantos dragones para atacarme —se burló Sasuke mientras le hombre se tambaleaba—. Jiji es el usuario de la técnica de resurrección, no tú.

—¿Qué…? —Zansuru observó como el titán pasaba frente a él y es que Agate había conseguido atraer a la bestia titánica hacia si mismo.

El animal, antes de que la enorme bestia pudiese aplastarlo, se apartó de un ágil salto mientras saltaba hacía el alto acantilado donde había conseguido llevar al titan y continuaba descendiendo, pero, para el gran titán, una vez iniciado el movimiento, ya era difícil cancelarlo.

La fuerza y el peso de sus patas conseguían pulverizar cualquier cosa, ya fuese orgánica o inorgánica que se encontrase bajo las patas. Un enorme crujido sobre el acantilado hizo tambalearse al gigante cuando la tierra comenzó a derrumbarse.

Sasuke se subió de un salto sobre la cabeza de una de las bestias que lo atacaban para confirmar que Agate había llegado al precipicio que daba al lago.

—¡Córtale el tendón!

Respondiendo a la voz de Sasuke, Agate se internó por debajo del estómago de la bestia en dirección a las patas traseras del animal, donde se enganchó a una clavando los colmillos con saña. Sin siquiera darle un instante a la enorme bestia para responder, dio un fuerte tirón hacia atrás y consiguió rasgarle los tendones de la pata hasta llegar al hueso, reduciendo el musculo a unos enromes jirones de carne.

Al titán no le quedó más remedio que doblar con fuerza la rodilla, incapaz de soportar su propio peso y terminó cayendo hacia delante.

Cuando se despeñó por el acantilado en dirección al lago, una enorme ola salpicó lo que quedaba de la prisión.

—Perfecto. Sal del lago, ¡rápido!

La bestia era enorme así que pudo levantarse sobre las aguas del lago, pero el fondo era pantanoso y este no soportó el peso del titán, hundiéndolo aún más en el barro y el lodo que se habían formado en el fondo después de siglos. La tensión hizo que el animal se hundiese aún más mientras luchaba por liberar las patas, dejándolo por completo clavado al fondo. Ya únicamente el cuello sobresalía por la superficie del agua.

—Joder, ¡no puede salir! —gritó llenó de resignación el hombre. Nervioso, dio ordenes de un nado a otro a las bestias que aun quedaban en pie— ¡Sacadlo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sacadlo ya!

Zansuru no terminó de caer en la cuenta de que esa orden era fatal para sus huestes. Era imposible que las bestias recibiesen tantas ordenes de alguien que no las había invocado. Y, por ello, las anteriores ordenes que había dado fueron anuladas por la de saltar al acantilado y ayudar a la bestia. Por tanto, el animal en el que iba montado, viró en secó para aventurarse a ayudar a la bestia enterrada en el lago.

—¡Gyaaaaa! —lanzó un último gritó Zansuru, antes de ser lanzado contra las rocas del acantilado, siendo aplastado contra estas, pero su cuerpo aun continuó cayendo entre las rocas hasta alcanzar el suelo, hasta el final del precipicio.

Sasuke se acercó para comprobar el funesto destino del hombre, que yacía en una extraña posición, casi retorcido, en el suelo. El ojo protésico se le había salido para acabar perdido en algún lugar y, como había supuesto, el hombre había perdido la vida al caer desde aquella altura.

Había sido un momento final bastante decepcionante y cruento y todo debido al poco conocimiento que tenía sobre el jutsu de resurrección.

Los animales voladores volvieron en dirección a los restos del instituto, porque Zansuru había muerto, por tanto, la orden había quedado anulada. Entre los restos, las bestias volvieron a dispersarse para atacar a los presos de nuevo.

—¡Agate, de prisa, regresa al Instituto!

Un pájaro, diminuto en comparación a las bestias voladoras, se lanzó con una sincronización perfecta en dirección hacia él. ¡Un halcón de parte de Kakashi! En la pata llevaba anudado un pequeño pergamino, que Sasuke se apresuró a coger.

Era extraño que el pájaro hubiese llegado en un momento como aquel para llevarle el mensaje. Pero no perdió mucho tiempo pensando en ello, simplemente lo abrió y observó con detenimiento lo que le había escrito.

Para su sorpresa, la familiar caligrafía de Kakashi hablaba del éxito que habían tenido en la capital, donde habían conseguido llevar a cabo el golpe de estado con éxito, coronando a Nanara como rey.

Kakashi incluso parecía haberse relajado con la situación actual, le detallaba lo vivido con Nanara y una doncella del santuario. Por fin se había resuelto la situación en la capital. Aliviado, Sasuke se apresuró a meter en un bolsillo de la capa la carta para volver al Instituto.

Sakura, ya allí, se entretuvo golpeando a las bestias que iban una tras otra en su dirección, mientras ganaba algo de tiempo para que los prisioneros que quedaban allí dentro huyesen.

Una de las bestias voladoras intentó asirla de una pierna, pero ella la agarró con fuerza de la pata y la lanzó hacia el suelo, a su espalda.

Dos prisioneros corrieron hacia el lomo de la bestia para montarse allí corriendo, como si estuviesen montando a caballo. Los reconoció como Penjura y Ganno, los dos compañeros de celda de Sasuke. Se aferraron a ella con pies y manos mientras la golpeaban sin parar con una azada.

El animal soltó un grito, sin resuello, completamente desconcertada ante el ataque. Intentó sobreponerse violentamente a ellos, pero ambos habían conseguido partirle las rodillas y le fue imposible ponerse en pie de nuevo. Pero las extremidades empezaron de nuevo a sanar con una rapidez sorprendente.

Intentando que las patas no le sanaran de nuevo, Ganno y Penjura continuaron propinándole golpes con las azadas.

—¡No… sanes! ¡No… joder… no sanes! —gritó Penjura, aunque cerró la boca al ver como Sakura le indicaba que se detuviese.

Las personas y las bestias eran mortales en ambos sentidos. Para los prisioneros aquellas bestias eran monstruosas y por el contrario, los animales intentaban matarlos para evitar una muerte segura. Muchas de las bestias, al igual que alguna de las aladas, parecían ser herbívoras, no tenían ningún tipo de capacidad para atacar a los prisioneros, pero era imposibles que pudiesen resistirse a las órdenes que habían recibido. Debían que matar a los prisioneros a pesar de que no lo deseasen.

Sakura dejó escapar entre los dientes un grito lleno de espíritu de lucha mientras atrapaba el cuerpo de una de las bestias voladoras que se lanzó a por ella. Esso animales no estaban hechos para atacar a nadie, estaban hechos para volar, apenas pesaban unos pocos kilos para mantenerse en el aire.

El único arma que tenía era le pico que les había quedado inutilizable tras usarlo contra algunos prisioneros, peor no les estaba permitido retirarse, solo cazar y dar muerte a los prisioneros. El alma de aquel que se encontrase bajo el jutsu, ya fuese humano o bestia quedaba completamente a merced de las ordenes del sujeto que les hubiese devuelto a la vida.

Sakura y la bestia lucharon durante poco tiempo, hasta que ella consiguió ventaja y el animal huyo para salvarse. Los prisioneros saltaron sobre sus alas para impedirle despegar y el animal intentó picotear las cabezas de los prisioneros, pero ninguno pensaba soltarle, a pesar de las heridas que pudiese provocarles.

Las alas, finas como ramas, no tardaron mucho en fracturarse. El animal chilló al aire, en busca de ayuda, pero le resultó inútil. La columna, ya rota, se le astilló hasta el punto de darle dificultades para continuar respirando.

Pero el jutsu continuaba activo, y sus heridas volvieron a intentar cerrarse. Los prisioneros la golpearon, desesperados, intentando hacer cualquier cosa para retrasar la curación. Para ambas partes se volvió un ciclo de tortura continuo. No terminaría hasta que no anulasen el jutsu.

Tenía que encontrar a Jiji rápido para poder liberarlas de la horrible técnica. Tan pronto como aquella idea se le pasó por la cabeza, sintió como se mareaba.

Desorientada se derrumbó sobre un costado mientras sentía una poderosa sed de sangre tras ella.

Un kunai se clavó a su lado, pasando a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza, uno sus mechones de pelo, calló cortado al suelo.

—Jiji —murmuró, sin echarle cuanta al cabello. Con rapidez, se apresuró a levantarse para encararlo. Mientras lo hacía, levantó un gran pedazo de pared que había junto a ella y se lo lanzó, furiosa.

Jiji se apresuró a sacar una espada para cortarlo a la mitad, lo cual hizo de un solo tajo. En cuanto lo hizo la buscó con la mirada, pero no había señales de Sakura por ningún sitio. ¿Acaso había huido? Jiji sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. Que pérdida de tiempo.

Sintió que uno de los animales a los que había revivido le enviaba información sobre la mujer, que se dirigía hacia el acantilado. Sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados. No tenía muy claro como había escapado del Instituto, ya que, era evidente que no se había recuperado por completo del veneno que le había suministrado.

Mientras corría tras ella, comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos que finalizó golpeando la palma contra el suelo.

—¡Estilo de tierra! ¡Muro de barro! —finalmente consiguió alcanzarla al conseguir detenerla frente la tierra que había levantado del suelo.

Sakura, allí atrapada, se giró para estudiarlo con detenimiento.

—¿Cuál es el propósito que persigues con todo esto, Jiji?

A lo lejos, ambos alcanzaron a escuchar un grito, indistinguible de si se trataba de un humano o una bestia.

—¡Tanto los prisioneros como las bestias están sufriendo! ¿Por qué narices lo estás haciendo?

—Sería terrible tener que apuñalarla por segunda vez —aquellos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos en ese momento. El solo deseaba que, tanto Sasuke como Sakura sobreviviesen, pero si aquello continuaba se vería obligado a matarlos.

Se lo había dicho a Sasuke, que no dejase sola a su esposa. Ella retrocedió ante él, viéndose obligada a apoyar la espalda contra la pared de tierra, atrapada. Pero Jiji no se detuvo, amenazante.

Sobre ellos se desató un desagradable sonido, como si algo hubiese estallado sobre ellos. De manera inexplicable, Jiji se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de mover el cuerpo.

Alguien le había puesto un sello. Aquello era una emboscada.

La arena que tenía a los pies se revolvió con el viento, dejando a la vista un papel bomba. Pero en vez del explosivo, un hilo rojo se filtró hacía la superficie, hasta quedar firmemente único al cuerpo de Jiji. El papel bomba parecía estar destinado a estallar cuando el enemigo pasase sobre él.

Mientras fingía escapar, Sakura lo había atraído a aquel lugar exacto.

—Mierda —gruñó Jiji, mientras sacaba un kunai de entre las mangas e intentaba deshacerse el hilo rojo. Pero era un hilo de chakra, era imposible de romper.

Al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que un sello en forma de pétalo de flor de cerezo salía a relucir sobre su muñeca.

—¿Cuándo narices lo hiciste?

—Soy médico —comentó Sakura, calmada—, así que tras los exámenes me es fácil saber si mi paciente es usuario de chakra o no.

Jiji luchó tratando de escapar, pero comprendió que le sería imposible salir de allí con su poder actual, así que dejo de moverse. Desesperado comenzó a pensar, aun no había perdido, si Zansuru se unía a él le concedería una gran ventaja para poder escapar de allí los dos.

No deseaba darle a Sakura ninguna pista sobre su posición con respecto a la invocación que había hecho sobre las bestias, para que no se viese obligado a tener que desactivarlo. Jiji se debatió pensando en la estrategia que lo llevase a ganar y, de repente se vio interrumpido al sentir una ingente cantidad de chakra, tal cantidad que hizo temblar hasta la tierra bajo sus pies. Sus pensamientos se llenaron de injerencias debido al miedo y una inusitada debilidad se le instaló en las rodillas.

Frente a aquella cantidad de chakra, cualquier tipo de posibilidad de ganar acababan de desaparecer frente a él, haciéndose añicos en un instante.

—Jiji sabemos perfectamente que el que invocó a las bestias fuiste tú —le aseguró una voz sibilante, baja y amenazadora a su espalda.

Al girarse se encontró a Agate junto a su compañero de celda. Desde que lo había conocido, nunca, jamás había mostrado tal cantidad de sed de sangre.

Sasuke, imperturbable, extendió la mano hasta los bolsillos de Jiji para extraer de ellos el contenedor de las partículas polares y un pequeño botecillo trasparente que contenía una sospechosa sustancia de color amarillo.

—¿Es este el veneno que usaste en nosotros?

Al decirlo, una serie de terribles sentimientos comenzaron a surgir en el pecho de Sasuke, debatiéndose entre el dolor, la ira, el rencor, la furia… Pero los reprimió, sintiéndose a punto de hervir de ira y furia. En vez de dejarse llevar por aquellas emociones, elevó la mirada y activó el Sharingan.

Jiji tuvo que respirar hondo al mirarlo.

—Esos ojos… eres un Uchiha. Así que Zansuru no pudo competir contra ti. ¿me matarás a mi también? —murmuró en un susurró apenas audible Jiji, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—No, te pondré bajo un genjutsu, no querría que volvieses a reencarnar. No me importa el infierno que me espere bajo el genjutsu. Pero me gustaría que me respondieses a una pregunta antes —dijo Sasuke, desafiante. Bajo el tono una vez más antes de abrir la boca una vez más para preguntar— ¿Cuál era tu propósito? El de Zansuru era evidente, usar las bestias para la guerra, pero estoy seguro de que ese no es el que te movería a alguien como tú.

—¿Alguien como yo?

—Alguien que se preocupa por las demás personas —Jiji rio ante la afirmación—. Aunque quizás actuaste de acuerdo a la ideología de Zansuru y por eso cooperabas con él —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza—. Pero entonces, ¿por qué ayudaste a Penjura entonces? —el hombre parpadeó, confundido—. Cuando Agate intentó arrancarle el brazo en las celdas. Si ibas a matar a todos los prisioneros por qué no empezaste entonces ¿cambiaba algo que Penjura hubiese sido tu compañero? ¿O simplemente fallaste al intentar que Agate se lo comiese?

—Ninguna de las preguntas es correcta. Agate actuó por instinto. Y a pesar de ser compañero de Penjura no tenía ningún tipo de relación con él. De hecho, hace poco observé con tranquilidad como casi devoraban a Ganno. Pero eso…

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada de nuevo, estudiándolo de arriba abajo. La personas a veces tomaban decisiones que nunca antes habrían pensado en llevar acabo conducidos a ellas por las emociones.

Sasuke aun recordaba cómo, de niño, había saltado directo a la muerte, rodeado de agujas, para proteger a su mejor amigo. En aquella época, realmente se había preguntado muchas veces por qué había hecho lo que hizo por él, pero ahora lo sabía con certeza. Por muchas veces que hubiese perdido el camino, Naruto siempre había sido su mejor amigo, por razones que superaban hasta la lógica.

No creía que Jiji hubiese tenido las mismas emociones que a él le unían a Naruto, por Agate, Penjura o Ganno. Pero al final, debía haberles cogido algún tipo de apego.

—Zansuru esta muerto —claudicó Sasuke finalmente—. Te entregaremos a justicia de Redaku y luego regresaremos a casa, peor antes de eso, si tienes que contarme algo, puedes hacerlo.

De pie junto a Sasuke Agate inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para observar de cerca a Jiji y este le devolvió la mirada para luego depositarla en Sasuke alternativamente, hasta que, al fin, relajó la postura.

—De todas formas el plan se ha ido a la mierda —murmuró antes de empezar a hablar—. Originalmente yo era un Shinobi de Sunagakure, hasta que el primer monarca de Redaku me invitó a ir a la capital. El primer ministro tenía en mente crear un ejercito de ninjas para proteger el país frente a una posible guerra y me pidieron a mi que entrenase a los posibles shinobis. Me alojaba en el palacio real y allí me asignaron una criada. Con el tiempo acabe enamorándome de ella y, en lugar de participar en la guerra, deseé poder quedarme junto a ella toda la vida en Redaku.

—¿El primer ministro lo sabía? —inquirió Sakura. Jiji dio un leve asentimiento con la barbilla.

—Yo solía pensar a menudo que pasaría si nos veían juntos. Pero el primer ministro lo descubrió y me dijo que si quería seguir con ella tendría que dejar la armada y unirme a Zansuru. Puesto que él, originalmente era un arqueólogo que trabajaba para la casa real.

Él había conseguido descifrar con éxito un libro en el que se explicaba como devolver a la vida a los muertos y quería usarlo en los fósiles que estudiaba, pero le resultaba imposible usarlo.

Me aseguraron que tras pasar un año con él, desarrollando el jutsu me permitirían vivir una vida pacífica con mi amada y yo acepte. Pero cuando volví ella había muerto.

Observó el suelo a sus pies, cansado.

—Me equivoque… No debía haberme ido cuando ella era tan importante para mí. No debería haberla dejado sola. Intente decírtelo Sasuke, no deberías dejar a tu mujer sola. Y te lo dije porque así es como lo siento. Las personas mueren tan fácilmente…

Agate produjo un triste sonido con la garganta y el lo observó con detenimiento. No sabía si el animal estaba entendiendo la historia o no, pero se sentó sobre los cuartos traseros y continuó escuchándole en silencio.

—Al principio me dijeron que el propósito era revivir a Agate para que vigilase a los prisioneros. Peor el propósito real me lo revelaron el día que supe que ella estaba muerta. No tenía ni idea de que pensaban usar dragones y dinosaurios como armas. Al principio, por supuesto, no me resultó demasiado interesante el plan. Peor Zansuru y el primer ministro me dieron un incentivo.

—¿Un incentivo?

—Si, y es que si cooperaba a la hora de resucitar a las bestias y ellos consiguiesen dar con el cadáver de mi amante… podría revivirla y verla.

Al ver la expresión descompuesta que había puesto Sakura, Jiji soltó una risa.

—No me tengas lástima, Sensei. Simplemente deseaba verla una última vez. Incluso si era de esta manera, realizando un jutsu prohibido. Me daba igual. Sasuke —se dirigió esta vez a su antiguo compañero de celda— Si hubieses estado en mi lugar, ¿no habrías hecho lo mismo?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio ante la pregunta, era incapaz de negarlo. Pensó en su reunión con Itachi, cuando lo habían traído de vuelta a la vida. Aquel, en su memoria, era un recuerdo muy importante e irremplazable sobre él, había podido desvanecer todos los malentendidos que tenía con él de esa manera. Incluso habiendo sido resultado de una técnica prohibida.

Si alguna vez su mujer perdiese la vida… quien le decía a él que no cometería los mismos errores que Jiji. Estaba seguro de que al final acabaría haciéndolo.

—Si, lo haría —se adelantó Sakura a responder—. Si perdiese a Sasuke-kun y tuviese la oportunidad de revivirlo frente a mí, realmente desearía verlo de nuevo. Haría cualquier cosa para encontrarme de nuevo con él.

—Así que entiendes como me siento —dijo Jiji, Sakura lo interrumpió, no había terminado aún.

—Pero —continuó—, ninguno de los dos estaríamos solos. Estoy segura de que mis amigos intentarían detenerme y si lo hiciesen, sería para decirme que estaba siendo una completa idiota.

Y por eso mismo te vamos a detener. Y estoy seguro de que Margot no querría que la revivieses mediante esa técnica.

Margot. Sasuke reaccionó ante el nombre lanzándole una mirada. ¿Acaso aquel era el nombre de la amante de Jiji?

Con rapidez cogió la carta que acababa de enviarle Kakashi-sensei y la desplegó para dibujar el camino que seguían las letras con rapidez.

—Jiji has estado aquí durante más de un año, ¿cómo sabes que Margo murió?

—Me llegó su certificado de fallecimiento. Murió debido a una epidemia. Me envió el certificado el propio primer ministro.

—El primer ministro también era un cómplice en todo esto —le aseguró, antes de mostrarle la carta que había recibido de Kakashi-sensei a Jiji—. La carta ha sido escrita por un amigo. El nuevo rey, Nanara, que ha derrotado la dictadura del primer ministro y la reina Manali, decidieron trasladar a ambos a la capital. Y fíjate en este detalle, hubo una mujer en la capital que ayudó al nuevo rey a conseguir la victoria, una sirvienta del palacio, por lo que para ellos fue una persona clave para ello. Conocía muy bien lo que se cocía entre esos muros.

—¿Qué…?

—Es información de una persona de confianza.

Jiji, tras leer la misiva comenzó a temblar ante la incertidumbre que se había formado en su cabeza. De improvisto, un enorme nudo comenzó a crearse en su garganta. Sus ojos se aferraron a las letras como si fuese aire para respirar, mientras tanto, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. ¿Y si Margo realmente no estaba muerta y lo habían estado usando desde un principio?

Con impotencia se llevó las manos al rostro y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando, sofocado. En el silencio escucharon las lágrimas impactar en el suelo, pero levantó la cabeza al escuchar un gruñido. Una bestia se acercaba a Sakura por detrás, amenazante.

—¡Sensei!

Jiji rápidamente comenzó a realizar los sellos para cancelar el jutsu de resurrección.

Cerdo, tigre, mono, buey, rata.

Para cuando Jiji finalmente hubo terminado con los sellos, Sakura ya se había vuelto hacia la bestia para darle un puñetazo contra la mandíbula.

La bestia cayó al suelo con dureza, pero en seguida volvió a levantarse, dispuesta a atacar. Aun así, la piel del hocico comenzó a deshacerse como si se tratase de cenizas.

Jiji terminó de cancelar el jutsu, liberando a las bestias. Las almas por fin fueron de vueltas a las pobres criaturas a las que habían resucitado tras tan largo descanso. Liberados al fin de un propósito tan codicioso como para el que las habían despertado y volviendo de nuevo al descanso del que nunca deberían haber salido.

Agate también comenzó a desvanecerse junto a los demás, así que dio un bajo gruñido como última despedida, antes de presionar la cabeza contra el pecho de Sasuke en forma de adiós mientras balanceaba una última vez la cola de un lado al otro.

—Vuelve a casa, Agate —se despidió él acariciándole la barbilla.

El animal entrecerró los ojos, feliz y trató de aferrarse a Sasuke mientras se volvía cada vez más transparente.

—Buenas noches.

Finalmente, el cuerpo se le deshizo en cenizas que ascendieron flotando sobre la lucha, la desesperación y la desgracia a un lugar donde ya jamás volvería a sufrir.

A medida las cenizas comenzaron a desaparecer, una fina nieve comenzó a caer. Uno de ellos se precipitó sobre la mejilla de Sasuke mientras observaba, anonadado, laos finos copos de nieve. El hielo reflejaba los suaves destellos de la luna hasta formar un bello arcoíris a su paso.

La bestia carnívora que Sakura acababa de golpear, se resistió con violencia a volver a morir. La mitad de su cuerpo ya había desaparecido en la nada, pero la ira que reflejaban sus ojos, demostró lo poco que decidido que estaba a morir de nuevo.

El animal estiró la cola y se obligó a moverse. Esta pisoteó con fuerza el lugar donde se encontraba Jiji. ¿Acaso era aquello una venganza por haber usado el jutsu o era simplemente el instinto de depredador de la bestia?

Jiji fue sorprendido por completo y reaccionó demasiado tarde. La garra de una de sus pezuñas se clavó con fuerza en su cuello y le desgarró el torso.

—¡Jiji!

Pero la bestia había conseguido ejercer su venganza antes de volverse polvo y disolverse en el aire. La sangre se derramaba por su cuerpo en dirección a todas partes.

—Resiste —le dijo Sakura mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y cortaba el hilo de chakra atado a sus piernas.

Sasuke sostuvo el cuerpo maltrecho del hombre mientras Sakura le daba instrucciones. Jiji la detuvo cunado intentó acercarse a él para sanarle.

—No… no lo intentes… ¡Basta!

A pesar de lo que les pedía, Sakura envió su chakra a través de la mano de Jiji.

—Quieres ver a Margo, ¿verdad? Y ¿cómo piensas hacerlo muerto?

—No puedes hacer… nada más… —susurró ahogado en sangre, mientras el campo de visión comenzaba a oscurecérsele— ya no tendré… más tipos contra… los que competir…

La sangre le llenaba la garganta, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para toser y deshacerse de ella. Sentía que se ahogaba bajo litros de agua. El cuerpo cada vez se le volvía más y más pesado y cunado ya no puso más, cerró los ojos.

Iba a morir solo después de todo, quiso reír al pensarlo. Cuando descubrió que Margot había fallecido, el también deseó morir. Se arrepentía de haberla dejado sola, de no haber estado con ella cuando lo necesitaba.

Había pensado que Margot había muerto porque él no había estado allí para protegerla. Pero solo había sido su arrogancia.

A lo lejos fue capaz de escuchar las voces de Sasuke y Sakura. Que pareja… No pudo evitar sentir envidia. Si hubiese tenido la fuerza que ellos poseían, no se encontraría ahora de esa manera. Si pudiese creer en lo que no veía… Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ahora. Desde la profunda oscuridad escuchó como Margot pronunciaba su nombre, llamándole.


	10. Epílogo

Esta no es la traducción literal de la obra, es una adaptación e interpretación del texto traducido al español.

Hay otras traducciones más literales al español, pero lo mío es una adaptación. Lo traduzco del ingles créditos por la traducción a: susanxchan

La historia y los personajes no son míos, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Jun Esaka.

Es la historia, no he cambiado nada sobre ella, pero sí que voy a adaptarla narrativamente al español para que sea más fácil y cómoda de leer.

¡Espero que os guste!

_Bueno y aquí me despido, me da pena que se así pero no sé a vosotras y a vosotros, a mi me ha encantado la historia. La he disfrutado muchísimo. Esperemos que Naruto Retsuden consiga disiparnos las dudas, estoy muy contenta de que se vuelva a hablar de esta manera de Naruto y simplemente espero que se haga una adaptación, ya sea en película o en el anime de Boruto._

_Y ahora sí, ¡hasta pronto!_

_Muchas gracias por haber seguido conmigo esta gran aventura._

**Epílogo**

En soledad, junto a un monumento conmemorativo, el nuevo monarca, Nanara, depositó un ramo de amapolas rojas y azules, para luego juntar las manos en posición de rezo.

El nombre de sesenta y dos presos había sido grabado en el granito. El nombre de los que habían muerto en aquel lugar por los eventos sucedidos allí a lo largo de los últimos años.

Las sombras poco a poco fueron cayendo sobre las ruinas del antiguo instituto astronómico. Los objetos de estudio, muchos de ellos valiosísimos, aun permanecían intactos allí donde habían caído junto a los restos de yeso, ladrillos y escayola.

Nanara separó las manos y se giró en dirección a dos de las sirvientas que había llevado hasta allí.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra tu hermana?

—Volveré con ella mañana, cuando finalicemos la inspección del lado norte.

El escuchó en silencio la respuesta de su asistente, una mujer de cabello castaño y tez pálida, Margot. Nanara asintió.

—Hemos decidido posponer la reconstrucción de este lugar hasta que consigamos estabilizar por completo la capital, pero una vez que empecemos no creo que dediquemos este lugar únicamente a estudiar el firmamento. Deberíamos incorporar un centro de investigación paleontológico en este yacimiento, ¿crees que los ancianos se enfadarán cuando lo proponga? De todas formas, no se de donde sacar los recursos para financiarlo.

—Emplea los recursos fiscales de forma más moderada —respondió Margot, imitando la forma de hablar de la antigua reina Manali.

El sirviente que se encontraba a su lado rió a carcajada. Luego, Margot continuó con su propio tono de voz y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Da igual si les molesta, yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Simplemente deberíamos presentar una propuesta sugerente para que la tuviesen que aceptar de todas formas.

—Como se esperaba de ti, Margot, siempre tienes muy buenas ideas.

Tras asentir con entusiasmos, Nanara corrió de vuelta a su caballo, que descansaba a la sombra de un árbol. Se subió de un salto para luego echarle una mirada pensativa a sus dos asistentes. Una de ellas era una mujer amable y agradable que nunca dejaba de ayudarlo en todo. El otro había sido un preso liberado por buen comportamiento que los había acompañado para guiarlos por el lugar.

—Vamos a ver el lago. ¡Rápido! ¡No os quedéis atrás, Margot, Jiji!

Actualmente, en el centro, se encontraba una de las cafeterías más de moda de la villa, entre los antiguo vecindarios de la ciudad de Konoha.

Allí habían quedado Ino y Sakura a media mañana, que se sentaron en la terraza, a dulce y cálida luz del sol.

Aunque siempre solían estar ocupadas con sus respectivas tareas, solían reunirse una vez al mes para tomar el té en aquel lugar. Siempre había algún tema de conversación a tratar entre las dos, por algo eran mejores amigas, ya fuese de sus maridos, de sus hijos o del trabajo.

—Últimamente he estado experimentando con el cabello de Inojin, le queda muy gracioso cuando se lo rizo con la plancha.

—¿Pero Inojin no era reacio a que le hicieses esas cosas?

—Bueno, aunque lo odia lo forcé un poquito a hacerlo. Ese chico ha heredado por completo el cabello liso de Sai. ¡Puse mucho empeño en rizárselo y se le alisó al momento! Si no fuese por los manos hábitos que tiene al dormir, lo envidiaría. Oh, hablado de hábitos a la hora de dormir, Temari me ha contado que Shikamaru últimamente no está durmiendo muy bien, yo lo he visto a veces, cuando estaba de turno —continuó comentándole, mientras disfrutaba de lo que había pedido para comer, un nuevo crep de anko de tres colores.

Mientras la escuchaba, Sakura se desperezó un poco. Ino se interrumpió un momento.

—Vaya, ahí está Sasuke.

Sakura se giró para ver su espalda, debía estar dirigiéndose a casa desde la oficina del Hokage porque caminaba sin prisa de espaldas a ellas, de todas formas se fijo en la forma que tenía de caminar, con buena postura y de manera estilizada, su rostro armonizaba con la forma tan elegante que tenía de caminar y aquello le hacia destacar allá donde fuese.

Finalmente volvió a girarse para estirar los brazos por encima de la cabeza, dejando escapar un ligero gemidito.

—Sasuke-kun aún sigue siendo tan, tan, tan genial… —comentó Sakura.

Ino dirigió una mirada hacia su amiga, asombrada.

—¿Incluso en la actualidad?

—Si, realmente no ha cambiado desde que era un niño, sigue siendo tan genial como siempre.

—¿Cuántos años lleváis casados ya, Sakura? ¿Y aun continúas sintiendo eso? ¿Los nervios?

—Bueno, es que…

—¿No acabáis de volver de una larga misión justo ayer?

—Si, pero durante una misión de ese estilo no estaría bien que me dejase hipnotizar por Sasuke-kun… Es decir, cuando me vuelvo una Shinobi prefiero centrarme en la misión tanto como me sea posible, pero aquí en la villa siento que mis sentimientos se renuevan otra vez.

—¿Si? ¿De verdad? Disfruta de ello —dijo Ino, en broma, mientras cortaba un pedazo del crep. Luego se inclinó hacia delante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Y… más que eso, es extraño que tu lleves un accesorio. ¿Qué significa ese anillo?

—Oh, ¿esto? —inquirió Sakura mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su dedo anular con el propósito de admirar una vez más la pequeña gema de color carmesí mientras sonreía para si misma.

Ino observó con reticencia la expresión de Sakura, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Me alegro por ti.

Bueno, estrictamente hablando era posible que no pudiese denominar aquello como un regalo, pero, para Sakura aquel anillo se había vuelto su tesoro. Sasuke había mezclado su propio chakra con una técnica de estilo tierra para elaborarlo y había sido gracias a él que Sasuke pudo encontrarla cuando se encontraba casi sin vida bajo el montón de escombros que había quedado del Instituto de Astronomía. Había conseguido encontrarla gracias al chakra que había conseguido administrar dentro del anillo, y gracias al Sharingan. El anillo le había salvado la vida.

Aun así, era cierto que aquella clase de accesorios interfería con su trabajo.

Ya de camino a casa, tras despedirse de Ino, decidió quitárselo para guardárselo en el bolsillo, mientras reía con ligereza, ocultando un ligero rastro de dolor tras ella.

Algún día, cuando fuese una anciana ya retirada del trabajo volvería a usarlo. Hasta entonces lo guardaría con cariño.

Habiendo tomado ya la decisión, Sakura acarició una última vez el anillo, ya oculto en el bolsillo.

Cuando Sasuke se volviese un anciano de canas blancas, ¿continuaría recordando aquel anillo que le había dado?

Aquella noche Sarada decidió preparar la cena ella sola. Había regresado del mercado con una gran bolsa de la compra bajo el brazo para declarar con entusiasmo en cuanto llego:

—No necesito ayuda, ¡hoy haré yo sola la cena! —mientras se había hospedado junto a Iruka-sensei parecía haberse vuelto adicta a cocinar— Ya he preparado mucha comida antes, con Iruka-sensei. Os preparé un plato delicioso.

Cuando terminó, la mesa había quedado cubierta de un montón de comida, demasiada para tres personas.

El plato principal era ternera a la plancha al estilo sukiyaki con tomate. La guarnición se trataba de una ensalada de verduras, un poco de okara a la brasa, ensalada de tomates, brócolis al vapor y huevos duros. También había filete de pescado a la parrilla, arroz con rodajas de carne, salsa de soja y pasta de anko mezclado con calabaza frita servido de forma espectacular en tres tazones.

Sarada devoró su parte con entusiasmo y fue arrasando con las guarniciones poco a poco.

—Impresionante, Sarada —afirmó Sakura con una sonrisa—. Esta todo perfecto y, además, has cocinado mucha de la comida favorita de tu padre.

—Bueno, bueno… solo es una coincidencia. El tomate estaba de oferta —de hecho, había una enorme cantidad de tomates en el plato de Sasuke.

La familia Uchiha se encontraba, tras mucho tiempo, al completo reunida para comer juntos.

Sasuke continuó comiendo en silencio hasta que sintió que Sakura le daba una patada con suavidad por debajo de la mesa para llamarle la atención. Sasuke elevó la mirada en su dirección y, tras un momento en silencio se puso derecho al comprender lo que ella estaba intentando trasmitirle con la mirada.

—Está bueno —afirmó con simpleza.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eso crees?

—Si… está bueno. En serio.

Como siempre, el vocabulario del esposo de Sakura fue bastante limitado a la hora de expresarse, pero con esas palabras debería haber trasmitido bien el mensaje.

—No te preocupes. No tienes que decirlo únicamente porque lo haya hecho yo —dijo Sarada con seriedad, aunque parecía estar bastante feliz por las palabras que había recibido de parte de su padre.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó.

—Voy yo — dijo Sakura, a la misma vez que su marido se levantaba, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la entrada.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Shikamaru de pie en el rellano, con las manos llenas de documentos.

—Siento haberos interrumpido durante la cena.

—No te preocupes, pareces tener prisa, ¿verdad?

—Si… Vaya, Sarada parece feliz —dijo Shikamaru mientras alzaba la mirada sobre su hombre, en dirección al salón.

—No es únicamente Sarada, Sasuke-kun también está feliz. Hacia ya tiempo que no pasábamos el rato los tres juntos.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño al escucharla. Shikamaru no esperó más tiempo para tenderle los papeles que llevaba en las manos a Sakura.

—Es del centro de inteligencia, el análisis sobre las partículas polares.

—Bien, gracias —dijo mientras recibía los documentos, agradecida.

Mientras lo observaba la expresión se le endureció. A pesar de haber evitado el ataque de Zansuru aun había mucho que hacer. La frase "el incremento de estrellas" le llamó la atención como parte de la descripción de una imagen astronómica, una que ya había visto antes en el mapa, junto al símbolo de los Shinobis de Konoha. También seguía estando el enigma sobre la estrella que había viajado lejos y el misterio de cómo había conseguido ver con el ojo protésico Zansuru, el director de la prisión, a pesar de que no se encontrase relacionado con la enfermedad del Sabio de los Seis caminos. Aun así, aun necesitaban recolectar toda la información posible. Todo ello mientras la enfermedad continuase siendo desconocida.

—¿Qué tal esta Naruto? —inquirió Sakura, tras lo que Shikamaru agitó la cabeza como respuesta.

—No esta anda bien. Han intentado que yo me tome un descanso, voy todo los días a otro despacho únicamente para poder seguir trabajando en ello. Por mucho que me digan que descanse, siempre encuentro algo nuevo que hacer. Descansar no me sienta bien, estoy muy preocupado por él.

—Puede que te vuelvas loco si intentas seguir manteniéndote ocupado de esa manera.

—Lo sé.

Mientras continuaban hablando Shikamaru observó nervioso la entrada de la casa, preocupado de Sarada llegase y se enterase de algo. No poner nerviosos a los niños e impedir que la situación que estaban viviendo llegase al público habían sido las ordenes que le había dado Naruto… y todo ello cuando tanto Shikamaru como los demás intentaron obligarle a recibir ayuda.

—Voy a intentar apresurar el proceso de análisis en el centro de inteligencia —habiendo dicho aquello, Shikamaru dio un gran suspiro, preocupado—. Si la situación continua así, Naruto será incapaz de controlar el chakra por el resto de su vida… Y no voy a dejar que eso pase.


End file.
